Gold On the Ceiling
by meschnese
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is in a sticky situation. With a distant wife, a malicious mistress, an insubordinate student, and a jealous would be lover, what is the Dark One to do? Add a little bookworm into the mix, and you have a recipe for disaster. Slightly AU, takes place in the Enchanted Forest though.
1. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Hey guys, this is my very first story for fan fiction. I hope you like it. **

**A little background on the story: Rumpel is the Dark One, but his backstory differs from that of the show's. There are similarities to the show, but also major differences. Hopefully the story makes sense. Of course, I'll explain how everything works through out the story, since I plan on it being multiple chapters. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me. **

**And a couple more notes: Cora in the story is Rose McGowan's portrayal of the character, imagine Regina around the age of eighteen, and Zelena in her early twenties. **

**This story will focus on Belle and Rumpel, but other characters will have their voices heard as well. None of them wanted to be left out. ;)**

* * *

><p>Belle loved her mother.<p>

She was a wonderful, encouraging woman. Always discussing books with Belle. Always standing up to Belle's father, when he was being too stubborn. Her mother was her rock and safety.

But that safety was gone. She was standing in the great hall, looking at a brown box. It was difficult placing a rose on her mother's coffin. Her hand trembled. The tears she tried holding back to be strong for her father, came falling down.

"I miss her too" Her father had come up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head into him, and wiped the tears off her face.

"Papa, what are we going to do now?" Belle, although filled with grief, thought of the Ogres that were approaching. Her mother was a huge part in the campaign to stop the Ogres. She would attend the camps, despite Belle's father's wishes, to offer support by bringing baked goods and books. (Of course, books). She wanted the men and women fighting in the war to know that the nobility cared what they were doing for the land. This caused the soldiers to fight even more, defeating the Ogres.

Now that she was gone though, Belle did not know what her father's plan was in stopping the monsters. The soldiers had never liked her father, deeming him a coward and hiding behind the palace's walls. Belle wondered if the soldiers would want to fight even more, after their moral was lying in a coffin.

_Mama, I love you_. _I miss you so much._

"I don't know yet, daughter," Maurice said.

Belle lifted her head. "We'll have to think of something. Some way to stop the Ogres. I cannot stand the thought that Mother-," she broke off, her throat restricting, as her eyes became watery again. Maurice squeezed her shoulders. It reassured her. Belle cleared her throat, and finished. "Mother's death cannot be in vain. I won't let it be. If the Ogres kill us all..."

Her father sighed. "Of course not, Belle. I'll speak to my men and come up with a plan." His voice hardened. "We'll defeat those beasts." He lifted his arm from around her shoulders, encircling her in a hug. It surprised Belle. Her father wasn't one to show much affection. But the feeling of her father's arms around her, filled her with a surprising amount of strength.

As he pulled back, his voice and eyes softened. "And since when were you such the pessimist, daughter? You were always like your mother. The forever optimism and faith you two shared us uncanny." Saying those words, a sad look crossed his face.

Belle looked back to the casket that held her mom. A single, red rose on top. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to get it back."

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin hated his wife.<p>

Her glares, and upturned nose made him grind his teeth together. He always had the urge to turn one of his pets into a slug, and step on them whenever she sneered in his direction. And he was quite fond of Cora, and Regina, ... and Zelena. Well, maybe not Zelena, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Of course, he would turn _her _into a slug if he could, but given their marriage contract, that dream would never be.

"Dearie, if you're going to insist in shooting fire my way, then at least have the decency to use your hands, and not your eyes," he sighed. They were sitting at the dining table. Milah, his wife, on his right side. The comment, of course, made her eyebrows lower even more. He paused, and looked her up and down. She flinched. He knew how unnerving she found his eyes. "It's becoming tedious," he smiled, tensely, showing off a row of black and yellow teeth.

"You are tedious, Rumpelstiltskin," she shot back.

He brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "So cold, darling dearest." He internally rolled his eyes, while grabbing for his wine glass. "And how original," he muttered.

Milah, crossing her arms over her chest, glared even more. If that was even possible.

He paused, his glass lifted halfway to his lips, and did a double take. "How are you doing that?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned, squinting his eyes at his wife.

"Doing what?" She looked wary, and irritated at the same time. If_ that_ was even possible.

"That!" he exclaimed, pointing at her face, setting his glass down.

"What? What are you talking about?" Now she just looked plain irritated. And her glare became _even _more pronounced.

"That!" he said, still pointing, wiggling his fingers in the direction of her face, as her glare deepened.

"What are you talking about, Rumpelstiltskin? I swear if you don't tell me soon, I'll -"

"That hideous facial expression you keep on making."

She gasped, raising a hand to her chest. "Rumpelstiltskin -"

He giggled, his voice becoming high. "You know dearie, it's really not becoming on a woman your age. Glaring causes wrinkles," he remarked, touching the crows nests forming near her eyes.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She all about seethed.

"What do we have here?" A voice from the doorway remarked. A voice that Rumpelstiltskin was quite fond of. One that worked him into a frenzy and calmed him down at the same time.

Cora.

His mistress.

"A couple's spat?" She said innocently, walking in, to take a seat on the left side of the table. Of course, there was nothing innocent about Cora Mills.

She rubbed Rumpelstiltskin's arm, as she sat down, smiling wickedly at him.

His smirked back at her. "Of course not, dearie. My darling wife here, just hates when I put my hands on her."

Milah grunted in agreement.

"Well, that just means, I have you more to myself." Cora looked smug.

Milah looked ready to vomit.

"Oh really, you don't have to look so disgusted, dearie. You're hurting my feelings, you know," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"That is true." Cora looked even more smug. If _that _was even possible. Now he really did roll his eyes. "He is very sensitive." She brushed her hand down his face, onto his neck. Rumpelstiltskin leaned his head into her palm. Her touch was addicting. He practically purred. "And you would know that too, Milah dear, if you fucked him like I do."

Despite knowing that Cora was his mistress, (it wasn't as if he kept it a secret), Milah still looked shocked.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed out loud. "Cora, lovely, your language leaves something to be desired." However condescending his words, he really loved when his mistress was being wicked. Well, she was wicked most of the time, but bygones. "And Milah, wife, stop being so conservative." He waved his hand dismissively.

Milah just huffed in annoyance.

_Really,_ Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself. _She is getting ponderously irritating_. He wondered, lifting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful expression. _Truly, turning her into a slug would solve many of my problems._

Cora quirked an eyebrow, and looked _even _more devious than usual, as if she knew what he was thinking. Milah caught glance of his expression, and scowled, as if she_ also _knew what he was thinking.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. He figured turning anyone into a slug was out of the question.

* * *

><p>Zelena adored the Dark One.<p>

Regina put up with him.

The fact that they had just moved into Rumpelstiltskin's castle, because of their mother's affair with him, didn't warm Regina up to Rumpelstiltskin any sooner.

Sure, he was teaching her magic, but more out of nicety to her mother, than for her own good. Regina never wanted anything to do with magic. It was Zelena who was all hyped up on it.

Regina just wanted a somewhat normal life, away from magic, and power.

But as she stared out her window, looking out into the forest surrounding the Dark One's castle, she knew that dream was futile.

There was no way out of here. Her only two options were to go to Rumpelstiltskin and ask to be released.

Or ask her mother.

Which was worse.

"Sister, mother is back!" Zelena exclaimed, running into Regina's room, her red hair flying.

Regina sighed, turning from the window. Futile dream.

"If you're so excited Zelena, then why aren't you with her right now?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mother went straight to see Rumpel in the dinning room." Regina raised an eyebrow. "I was listening at the door. I could hear them talking," Zelena added, sheepishly.

Regina nodded.

"I just don't understand why she always goes to see him first anyway," Zelena said, sitting down on Regina's bed, a petulant tone to her voice. "I mean, we're her daughters."

"Well," Regina said, "Mother... cares... for him." The thought made her wince.

"You mean she loves him." Zelena crossed her arms below her breasts.

"I wouldn't go that far," Regina muttered.

Zelena huffed, and dramatically lied back down on the bed. "She loves him. I mean, why else would we move from court all the way out her in the middle of nowhere?"

"The mountains." Regina's breath fogged up the glass on the window.

Zelena lifted her head from the pillow. "What?"

"We're surrounded by mountains. We're not exactly in the middle of nowhere. 'Nowhere' would imply nothing around us."

Zelena snorted, and shook her head. "Way to be literal, sis. You know what I meant."

Regina did know what she meant. That was exactly the problem. No escape.

"Why are you complaining anyway, Zelena? I thought you liked Rumpelstiltskin." _I mean, you're always staring adoringly at him. _Regina thought to herself.

Zelena sighed, happily. "I do like him, sister. I just want the attention of_ both _Mother and Rumpelstiltskin. Instead, they're always hung on each other." Zelena looked sad for a moment, then perked up. "But at least he's teaching us magic."

_And that's exactly what I hate_. Regina knew the longer she and her family stayed with the Dark One, the sooner he would tear them apart. She already lost her mother to the darkness, and now her sister was fawning over evil itself as if it was heaven's light.

* * *

><p>Cora didn't love Rumpelstiltskin.<p>

She _lusted _for him.

After she came back from making a certain Princess Eva suffer, she was famished. Making a little bitch pay, for all the wrong she had caused Cora, left her feeling hungry.

After all, punishment, worked up a sweat.

Cora sighed into the Dark One's arms, when he started messaging her shoulders. They were in Cora's room, standing on the veranda.

"Where were you today?" He asked, breathing into her ear, his nose skimming her neck.

"Mmm," she let out a soft moan. "Dealing with unfinished business."

He paused in his actions. "Princess Eva?"

She turned to face him, and lifted an eyebrow. "Why, of course."

He giggled, one of his high pitched laughs. "I knew you were my favorite for a reason." He turned her back around, and continued messaging her.

Cora laughed. "I'm so glad you approve."

One thing she appreciated about Rumpelstiltskin was his privacy. He didn't pry into her life, and she didn't into his. Just as long as he kept coming back to her, she had no problems.

He started kissing down her neck to the top of her shoulder. "You must be exhausted."

Cora's lips turned crooked. "I could work up some energy."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back roughly to touch against the top of his leather-clad pants.

She smirked again. One thing she enjoyed most about Rumpelstiltskin was his pants.

Another thing she enjoyed: the very prominent erection from inside said pants.

"Looks like someone was busy while I was away." Cora reached back to brush her fingers against the bulge. He bucked his hips, looking for friction.

"I wasn't busy at all actually. Just a little love potion here, a little bit of fucking people's lives over there." He ground his hips into her ass.

She gasped, arching into the feeling.

"And speaking of fucking people over, what are we waiting for, dearie?" He whispered into her ear.

"Patience Rumpel. It's called foreplay." She giggled at the look on his face. He had one eyebrow raised, and his lips in a sneer.

"I know what foreplay is, dearie. We've never bothered with it before...and I'm really not inclined to start now."

"Rumpel-," she broke off, as he lifted her up to stand against the railing.

His hands reached down to lift her skirt over her hips, exposing her wetness in all its glory, no undergarments on. Rumpelstiltskin snorted. Cora was never one for subtlety.

She moaned loudly, tipping her head back to his shoulder, her eye's clamped shut, as he touched her glistening lips. She reached back to unlace his pants, pulling them down, exposing his cock. She took it into her hands, and smirked in satisfaction when he gasped. She knelt down, and touched the top of her tongue to his head. She just barely brushed her mouth against him.

"Dearie, if you know what's best for you, you'll either suck my cock or I'll turn you into a slug."

She pulled back. "What is it with you and turning people into slugs."

"They're easy to kill," he said, as if it should be obvious.

She just rolled her eyes, and took his length between her lips. She was licking up and down his erection, making him groan, when she pulled back.

He jerked his head down. "What are you doing?"

"Do I even really compare to the others?"

He couldn't believe she was asking this _now_. "You mean, compared to Milah and your daughters?"

She nodded.

He brought his hand to her face. "No, lovely. You are in a league all your own." He paused, and looked back at his erected length. "Now if you would please..."

She wrapped her mouth around him again, but right as he was about to come, she pulled back. _Again_.

"Fucking hell, Cora."

"I want you inside of me when you come," she breathed. She stood up and turned, facing the railing. She gripped it, tightly.

His cock slid in between her legs, but before he entered her, he stopped moving.

She threw her eyes wide. "What are you doing? Fuck me, already."

"My, my. Somebody's testy." He laughed into the side of her neck. "I thought you wanted patience."

Her mouth opened, but she couldn't form any words. Her lips were gaping, like a fish. He laughed again, and pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" She about shrieked, as he pulled his pants back up and laced them.

"Not fucking you," he paused, taking in her flushed appearance, and hiked up skirt. "Clearly." He giggled, that damn giggle again.

"But, I'm not the only one that wants to do this." She nodded at his erection, straining against the leather. "Clearly."

He looked down. "Oh, this?" He drew those yellow eyes back up to hers, and snapped his fingers. The prominent erection started to lessen until it became flaccid. Her eyes widened. "I have magic, dearie. You should know that, as I'm the one that taught you." He giggled yet _again_.

"But-," she stuttered. She never stuttered. But then again, he had never left her high and dry before. "You're just going to leave me like this?" she asked, incredulously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you teased me." As if that was an explanation.

She shook her head. "I always tease you."

"I know," he said. "But I have to keep you on your toes. Can't let you get the best of me." And with that, he turned and left the room, clapping his hands in a giddy fashion.

Cora stood, gaping. "That bastard," she muttered.

She pulled her skirt back down and stormed into her room, all the while thinking of the stunt he just pulled.

Of course, it made her lust after him even more.

* * *

><p>Milah despised having a room right next to Cora's.<p>

She could hear every moan imaginable, coming from the veranda.

She shuddered in disgust. She had no idea how that woman could _like _Rumpelstiltskin touching her. The thought of that... beast... laying his hands on her, filled her with loathing.

She knew it wasn't always like this. She could remember a time when she didn't hate him, but the memories were slipping away by the day. The memories of him, when he was a man. Sweet, caring, shy. Those memories she tried her best to cling onto. But she could only hold on so much longer.

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, rubbing her stomach.

And some memories were too painful, that she could never forget. Despite trying.

Her secrets and guilt she kept hidden away for so long, could rise to the surface. She never told Rumpelstiltskin. He would hate her even more. Hate her even more than she hated him.

Some secrets a woman just had to keep to herself.

* * *

><p>Belle knew she could always count on books to save the day.<p>

She just didn't know where to start looking for answers.

"Ogres, Ogres...," she muttered to herself, browsing through the library. She was in the section of the library related to monsters. "I know we have books on them. Where are they?" Her eyes kept shifting from aisle to aisle, her fingers skimming the rows. She almost bypassed a book, when she did a double take. _The Order of Ogres _written on the spine. "Cute," she mumbled. Belle grabbed the book, sat down at the nearest table and got to work, reading.

She read through the table of contents, thankfully finding a section titled, "Ogres and their weaknesses."

_How appropriate_, she thought, _and easy_... Her brow furrowed, reading through the chapter.

"Ogres are blind, and easily distracted, but their brute strength makes them very difficult to kill," she read. _Well that didn't help much_. "No Belle don't think like that," she spoke to herself. "You are your mother's daughter. You'll find an answer." She nodded in determination and kept reading. after hours of reading through different books, she thought she found her answer.

She finally sighed in relief. After having read through book after book, on monsters and magic, she had her happy ending.

_I think I might know how to save us_.

* * *

><p>One thing Maurice disliked more than anything, was council meetings.<p>

He usually left all the politics to Colette, his wife. She was always the brain behind their marriage. She pulled their country through any harsh times. Gave their people hope.

He wasn't so sure he could do the same.

"What to do about the Ogres, sir?" Gaston, his daughter's betrothed, asked.

Maurice and his men, were surrounding the war council table, looking at the map of Avonleigh.

"I still don't know, gentlemen," Maurice sighed. The looks in the eyes of his closest advisers told him they did not like that answer.

"Well, we have to figure out something soon," Gaston said. "I am to be married, and I really don't think my betrothed could stand to live without me."

Maurice internally rolled his eyes. Gaston was from money, and offered his daughter protection, which Maurice was grateful for. But by Jove, he was a shallow imbecile sometimes.

"Look, the Ogres are following this path to the castle," Maurice said, directing a line with his finger on the map. "If we can somehow create a barricade to stop them..."

"With what?" Another man asked. "They can tear through anything."

"More soldiers," Gaston suggested.

"We don't have enough," the treasurer pointed out. "We're losing men and women by the day."

Maurice sighed in resignation. "It's hopeless isn't it?" He lowered his head.

Before anyone could answer, a commotion came from the doorway. "Let me in. I need to speak to my father," a girl's voice said. The sound of clashing metal followed.

"What is going on here?" Maurice asked, walking to the door. Two soldiers had their pole arms clinked together, blocking his daughter's entrance into the room. Her arms were crossed against her chest, her eyes blazing. _She looks just like her mother_, he thought. _Whenever she was in a stubborn mind set_.

"We are sorry to bother you sir, but your daughter requests to see you," one guard replied.

"For heaven's sake, let her in." Belle walked past the guard, irritated.

"They didn't have to treat me like a criminal on the run," Belle remarked, glancing around the war council. She blanched when her eyes landed on Gaston. He smirked. She glanced away. Maurice noticed she was carrying a rather old, torn, book in her hands.

"Belle, you know when I'm in the middle of a council meeting, to not to disturb me."

"I know Papa, but I found something that could help us." She redirected her attention to her father, lifting the book up in one hand. It looked ready to fall apart, the front page barely hanging on to the spine.

"Practitioners of Magic," Maurice read out loud.

Gaston snorted. "A book? How is _that_ going to help us? Especially one not even concerning the Ogres?"

Belle just ignored him. "Look Papa," she said, opening the book.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Maurice asked. "You know I don't have time for this. I have to plan a strategy."

Belle paused in her page flipping, and looked towards the table. "Yes, and because staring at a map helped you so much already."

Maurice flushed. His daughter rarely was one to use quips, but when she did, she was a master at it. _Just like her mother, _he thought again.

"Read this part, Papa." She pointed to a paragraph.

"There is a wizard, with more magic than anyone else in all the realms. Just by saying his name three times, he will come at your beck and call. He can defeat any monster with just the snap of his fingers." Maurice looked up at his daughter. "Belle is this true?" He looked hopeful.

Belle shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. We'll have to call on him and see what happens."

"What is this wizard's name?"

Belle hesitated. "Keep reading, Papa."

He did just that.

"But beware, for this wizard is also known to be an imp. We will come when called, but be prepared to make a deal with him. Not all like the answer he will give them. He'll give you what you want, but he'll take something valuable in the process," Maurice stopped. His voice had grown progressively harder, becoming more like stone, as he read.

The room was silent.

Until Gaston spoke. "No way!" he exclaimed. "We're dealing with god-forsaken beasts, which we haven't even defeated yet, and you just want to invite another into our home."

"I think he can really help us, Papa." Belle was still ignoring Gaston. Pity for Belle, though, Maurice couldn't ignore Gaston. Bloody oaf was too loud.

"Belle, this can't be a good idea..."Maurice was struggling, looking between Gaston, and his daughter.

"Papa, let's just see if he can help." Maurice looked into the pleading, blue eyes of his daughter. He knew he couldn't say no to her face. _Her mother had that same super power_.

"All right," he nodded. Gaston's eyes practically bugged out of his face. "We'll see if...," he looked back to read in the book. "If Rumpelstiltskin... can help us."

* * *

><p>Zelena lied to her sister.<p>

She didn't like Rumpelstiltskin.

She loved him.

She complained about having to live in the Dark One's castle, but in actuality, she loved it. Being close to Rumpel brought her so much joy.

The only problem was how much time he spent on his work..., and on her mother..., and on her sister. She wanted his full attention. She wanted him to focus solely on teaching her magic.

She loved the way he laughed. She loved his flamboyant hand gestures. She just wanted to make him happy.

Zelena went to surprise him in his work room, with a meat pie.

She knew how much he liked meat pies.

She put her hair up in an elegant fashion. Lowered her dress, to show off her cleavage. Put on her favorite black and green dress.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I've made something for you," she said, once she reached the doorway of his laboratory.

"Another meat pie?" he asked, from his work bench. He was fiddling with a blue mixture, mixing it with what looked like the remnants of a frog.

"Of course," she smiled. "I thought maybe you were getting hungry." She set the plate down, smoothing her hands over her hair.

He glanced at the food, then looked away, dismissively. "I already ate," he smirked.

"You mean, my mother?" His smile disappeared. She knew she should have held her tongue, but she couldn't help herself. He looked up at her, a cold expression hovering on his face. But then, she blinked and it was gone.

He giggled. "Is somebody jealous?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She blushed, the color of her hair. "No, not at all."

He squinted at her. "Your face says otherwise." He stood up from his chair, and walked around the bench. Zelena just stood there, face beat red. "No matter, dearie. I just have that affect on women." He laughed, again. "I don't have time to eat anyway. I'm off." He started for door.

"Where are you going?" Zelena questioned, not liking the idea of him leaving.

"Oh, just to a little town called Avonleigh. Should be fun." He turned dramatically on his heel, and walked out the door.

Zelena was always disappointed when Rumpel was called away. She didn't know how to get him to stay by her side, always.

But if she was anything like her mother, she would find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! (wipes at forehead dramatically). This chapter was kind of a bitch to write. The beginning of a story always feels that way to me.<strong>

** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews and feedback would be most welcomed. I don't have any schedule planned, but I'll try my best to update often. I'm a college student, so I'll be pretty busy with finals coming up. And I promise that there won't be many more Cora and Rumpel almost sex scenes. Once Belle enters Rumpel's life, his focus shifts more to her.**

**Upcoming****: Rumpel shows up to help the French family with their problem, someone tries to escape, and all the women in Rumpel's life continue to be a pain in his ass. **


	2. Deal Planning and Decision Making

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I really appreciate it! I said before that I didn't have a schedule planned for this story, but I will try to update every Thursday though Saturday.**

**In my last AN, I said that this story would focus on Belle and Rumpel, which isn't a lie, but the story will focus on Cora, Milah, Regina, and Zelena as well. I plan on delving into all the characters as the story progresses. Each chapter will focus on a different woman. This chapter focuses more on Belle and Milah, so sorry for those that love Cora, Regina, or Zelena. But they will be more of a dominant force in the next chapter, I promise!**

**I find it hilarious that a couple of you called Rumpel a 'sex god' or 'pimp.' That he is, that he is...**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review. You don't have to if you don't want to though. I won't judge...much. ;) **

**And here we go...**

* * *

><p>Belle always became irritated when her father was being stubborn.<p>

Which he was being right then.

"What do you mean, I can't be there when you summon the wizard, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked. She and her father were walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall.

"Exactly what I mean, Belle. I don't want you there." Maurice was struggling to catch his breath, they were walking so fast.

Belle threw her hands in exasperation. "But why, Papa? I'm the one who found information on the wizard. I should be there."

"Daughter, I don't want you getting hurt," he stopped, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"But how could I get hurt, Papa? It's not like we've angered this man before." She looked up at her father, quizzically.

"Belle, don't be naïve." That's all he said before he continued walking. Belle could feel her mouth swing open wide. She shut it quickly, and followed her father.

"How am I being naïve?" She asked, angry, her hands on her hips.

Maurice sighed. "You're too trusting." They finally reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"I never said I trusted this man." Belle did not understand what her father was going on about.

"Not that you trust this wizard, per say. But that we don't know what he's capable of. Anyone of us could get hurt. Please Belle," he pleaded. "For once, just listen to me."

Belle hesitated, looking towards the Great Hall. She felt her shoulders slump in resignation. "Fine." Her father smiled. "I'll be in the library." She pointed a finger at her father. "But know that I wont be happy about this."

Maurice nodded, trying not to chuckle at her fiery temper, so much like her mother's. "Duly noted."

Just as she turned to walk away, a big, burly chest was suddenly in front of her. She gasped, glancing up to see Gaston. She hadn't heard him walk up. "Gaston, I didn't see you there."

"Your forgiven, Belle," he said, in all his chest puffed glory.

A confused frown, came across her face. "But I didn't say..."

"And I promise," he spoke over her, "to protect your family against this evil imp. No matter the cost." He nodded in her father's direction, but before he entered the room, her father put a hand on Gaston's chest.

"Gaston, if you would, please escort my daughter to the library." Belle's eyes widened. "I want to make sure she gets there."

"Papa, I know where the library is..." But before she finished speaking, Maurice continued to talk.

"And stays there," he added, shooting her a look. She shook her head. _Papa is being ridiculous_.

"Of course, Sir," Gaston said, immediately. He leaned closer to Maurice, trying to exclude Belle from the conversation. "But is it wise for us to be along together? I know I can control myself, but we don't need Belle compromising her good name, now do we?" Gaston said, gravely, as if he was being serious. _Then again, it's Gaston. He probably is being serious._

Gaston could be so conceited sometimes. Correction: all the time.

Her father rolled his eyes. Belle smiled. "I think she'll be fine, Gaston." Maurice started to turn away, then hesitated. "But, we don't need _you _compromising Belle's good name, Sir. You're betrothed. Not married. Refrain from making comments about my daughter like that again." Maurice looked into Gaston's eyes.

Gaston nodded, trying to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Sir. My apologies."

Maurice gave one nod, and left the hallway.

"Shall we?" Gaston gave Belle his left arm. Belle tried hard not to sigh. She figured she couldn't make a run for the library. She would just have to be like her mother, and face things she didn't like. Meaning, walking to the library with Gaston. Or spending anytime with Gaston, really.

As she wrapped her arm around his, she thought of how her father's eyes would roll heaven wards whenever Gaston was round. It made her giggle.

At least she wasn't the only who thought Gaston annoying.

* * *

><p>Milah knew Rumpelstiltskin had left the castle to make one of his infamous deals.<p>

She knew mostly, because Zelena would not stop complaining about it.

Zelena just had to go to each woman, describing in detail, about how unfair it was that Rumpelstiltskin was always called away on business. How he should be at "home," tending to "us girls," she said. Cora about smacked her. Which, of course, she complained about as well.

Milah just wanted her privacy. The only one she actually liked to talk with was Regina. She was a slightly, standoffish girl, but she was the only one Milah could relate to.

Milah, after having to listen to Zelena whine for an hour, realized that now was her opportunity. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't left the castle since... that night. The night she swore she would never tell him about. She hadn't had the chance to escape. Now she did.

Milah lightly ran from her chambers, down the stairs, and to the front hall. It never dawned on her how easy this was. The only thing she could think about was escape. She kept glancing around to make sure no one saw her. From what she could tell, no one did. As she made her way to the front door, she looked towards the windows. She liked the idea of never seeing the dark, brown tapestries again. The ones that blocked the sunlight from the castle, keeping the rooms dark.

She had packed a basket full of necessities, like gold, an extra cloak, and shoes. She threw the front doors open, and ran outside. It was the first time she had been outside in months. She knew she was allowed in the courtyard, but she didn't want to arouse Rumpelstiltskin's suspicion by giving away her plan. She continued running towards the front gate.

She knew Cora wouldn't be looking for her. To stop her. It was Rumpelstiltskin who didn't want her to leave. She didn't tell anyone about her plan for fear one of the other women would tell him.

She slowed down, when she stood right in front of the gate, her breath showing in the cold air.

She touched her hand on the iron, feeling freedom in her grasp,... and went flying backwards.

She landed on her back, in a pile of snow, the breath knocked out of her. Then it finally dawned on her: it was too easy. Rumpelstiltskin didn't want her to leave. Like he would just leave the front gate unlocked, especially when he wasn't here.

_Damn it_.

"Milah," someone called her name. She turned around to see Regina, running towards her. "Milah, I saw what happened. I saw you running from my window, and came down, quickly, to stop you from touching the gate. Are you all right?" Regina reached down a hand to help pull Milah up. But instead of grabbing Regina's hand, Milah started crying. Great, sobbing cries.

"Milah!" Regina exclaimed, aghast. She knelt down next to the Milah in the snow. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"It was too easy," she whispered through her tears. "I can't leave."

Regina looked at the gate. "Rumpelstiltskin put a boundary spell around the castle, for when he's away. That way no one can get into the castle." She turned her gaze back to Milah, her eyes softening. "But of course, that means no one can get out either."

Regina hesitantly put her arms around Milah, as if she didn't know how the crying woman would react. Milah sank into the embrace. "I don't want to be here, either," Regina said, into Milah's hair. "But Mother wont let me leave."

Milah lifted her head to look at the younger girl. "How did you know there was a boundary spell on the castle?" Her voice trembled through the tears.

"Rumpelstiltskin showed Zelena and myself how to put one up. But," she said, at the hopeful look in Milah's eyes, "he hasn't showed us how to take one down. I'm sorry." Regina laughed, sounding more like a gasp. "Trust me, if I knew how, I still wouldn't be here. I would be long gone. My mother probably told him not to show me. She has this desperate need for me and my sister to learn magic, but she still doesn't want us learning spells that will free us. She keeps us locked up here."

"Well, both our lives are terrible." Milah stood up, Regina following. "We're both pathetic, aren't we? Your mother keeps you captive. My husband keeps me captive."

Regina smiled a sad smile. "We're a real pair."

Milah just grimaced, sounding resigned. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

><p>"<em>Milah, dear, come now," her mother said from the doorway of her chambers. "You don't want to miss the celebration, now do you?" <em>

"_Of course, Mama," Milah said, looking into her gold framed mirror. Being of the nobility, Milah was wearing a blue, brocade, gown. She was only twenty-two._

_ She followed her mother into the ballroom, a group of people having already arrived. _

"_You look, beautiful Darling. The Marquis wont be able to keeps his hands off you." Her mother poked her in the side. _

"_Mother!" Milah laughed. _

"_What?" Her mother asked, pretending to be innocent. "It's your engagement party. Expect some jokes." Milah just shook her head, and smiled. _

"_And there's your fiancée now." A rather tall man with blond hair, and a round stomach was making his way in their direction. Milah wasn't attracted to the man, but at least he was kind, albeit somewhat boring. _

"_A drink for my soon to be wife," the Marquis said, handing over a glass of wine, a polite smile on his face. _

"_Thank you, Sir." Milah accepted the drink, and then proceeded to try and listen to her fiancée discuss the last hunting trip he went on. She wanted to listen, but he really liked to ramble. _

_Her eyes drifted over to a group of men, discussing politics, she assumed. One of the men, was slightly shorter than the rest, with, what looked like soft, brown hair, reaching his shoulders. While smaller than the other men, he commanded the attention of every man in the circle. He seemed confident, yet wasn't smirking. He looked...passionate. _

_But that was silly of her. She didn't know this man. Had never seen him before. _

"_Mother, who is that?" The Marquis closed his mouth. She didn't mean to interrupt him. Her mother looked in the direction Milah had nodded her head._

"_The little man?" asked the Marquis. _

"_Yes," Milah said, still watching the man._

"_That's the Duke of Hanau," The Marquis grunted. "Bloody rich that man is. Almost more so than the King." _

Amazing, _Milah thought. She was about to ask another question, when the Duke turned and looked right at her. His eyes were deeply brown, and captivating. She gasped. He nodded his head in her direction , a small smile hovering on his lips. She smiled back. _

"_Milah, the Duke is looking at you. Curtsy," her mother scolded. _

_Milah felt her knees bend, felt her hand reach for her dress, but she wasn't aware of what she was doing. His eyes held her, tranced. _

_He slowly loped towards them, stopping the proper length away from her. "Jonathan," he said, in a Scottish brogue," are you going to introduce us?" He directed his question for the Marquis, but didn't look away from Milah. She blushed, which was absurd.. She rarely gave into flights of fancy. _

"_Ah, yes. Duke this is Milah, and her mother, Barbra. Milah is my fiancee." They each nodded and curtsied respectively. _

_The Duke reached for Milah's hand, bringing to his lips to kiss. "You're engaged?" She nodded yes. "Pity." He lowered her hand. She blushed again. _Damn it. _She wondered if her face would stay permanently red. _

"_Well, this is her engagement celebration," her mother said. "My husband didn't tell you?" _

_The Duke's eyebrows rose. "No, I just came for the free food," he spoke, softly. The Marquis bellowed out a laugh. Milah smiled. _

"_Oh?" Her mother looked confused. _

_He seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Your husband told me, Lady." His hand reached to hold onto his lapel, directing his other hand to indicate Milah. "I just did not know who your daughter was. Last time I saw her, I was a man of eighteen, leaving for a trade ship, and she was no more than ten. I only just returned." _

"_You were away at sea for a long time," her mother said, shock coloring her voice. _

_The Duke smiled. "Yes, traveling from one country to the next. Investing in stocks, and what not."_

"_Don't you have a family?" Milah asked. _

_The Duke looked right at her, his brown eyes mesmerizing. "I do not, actually."_

"_Oh," Milah's brow furrowed. "You must get lonely."_

_His lips quirked. "I like to think myself more of a lone wolf, than anything. I don't like to many people in my life at once."_

"_That's for sure." The Marquis slapped The Duke on the back, then looked sheepish when he realized he had just slapped a Duke on his back. The intriguing man, just rolled his eyes._

"_The Marquis doesn't know boundaries," he said. "Apparently," he muttered low enough so only Milah heard. He winked as she tried to repress her laugh. _

_Her mother shot her a warning look. Milah lowered her head. Her mother could be so much fun, but even she had bounds for propriety. _

_The Marquis cleared his throat. "Milah, since it is our party, would you care to dance?" He held out his hand towards her. Before she could accept, the Duke spoke. _

"_Actually, I was wondering if the lovely Milah would care to take a walk with me, out in the gardens. It's getting stuffy in her." He pulled at his cravat. _

_The Marquis had to bow down to the higher ranking man's request. "Why of course, Duke. If she says yes."_

_The Duke quirked an eyebrow at her, a silent question in his eyes. _

_Milah blushed again. She needed to figured out how to stop. This man was having a serious affect on her, and she didn't even know his name. _

"_I would love to," she said._

* * *

><p>Maurice would never admit to the soldiers in the room that he was nervous. He trusted his daughter, but he didn't always think her judgment was the best. But he would call on Rumpelstiltskin, asking for help. For Belle.<p>

"I want everyone to be prepared," he announced to the men in the room. Soldiers were standing at the door ready, with weapons in their hands. A person could never be too careful, especially dealing with a potentially dangerous sorcerer. Maurice took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he called. Some men gave each other nervous glances, some looked confident. "Rumpelstiltskin," he repeated, and hesitated. "Rumpelstiltskin." The third time.

"Don't wear out my name, dearie." Everyone spun from the front doors, to see a man sitting in Maurice's high, back chair. A man, with light speckled green and gold skin. He was the most hideous creature Maurice had ever seen. "I've come. No need to fear." He smiled, revealing his unattractive teeth.

Maurice's eyes widened. "Y-you're Rumpelstiltskin?" he asked, stuttering.

The... man, if Maurice could even call him that, just blinked. "Well, you called out my name three times." He paused again, long enough for Maurice to feel his face flushing. "Who else would it be?"

"Right," Maurice nodded, trying to center himself. The creature was smaller than he expected, but no less intimidating. "Of course." Maurice felt like he could hardly speak. The presence of this creature put him on edge.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged his shoulders, and sat up out of the chair, walking around to grip the back of it. "I'm assuming, that if you've called on me, you need help." He looked at Maurice, expectantly.

Maurice just nodded.

"Well?" The creature waved his right hand, a speculative gleam in his eye. "Are you mute?" He looked at one of the men, standing against the back wall, pointing at Maurice. "Is he mute?"

"Sorry... Wizard," Maurice said. Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"Wizard?" A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Haven't heard that one before. Imp, demon, a nasty cretin from hell, perhaps, but rarely wizard." His eyes glowed yellow.

Maurice didn't know what to say that.

The creature laughed again. "It was a quip." He sat back down in the chair, folding his hands. " Now what can I do for you, dearie?"

"Well," Maurice said, "My land is under attack by Ogres. I hoped you could get rid of them."

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands. "I can help you with...," he glanced around, taking in the drapes on the walls, the men surrounding the room, "your little pest problem, no doubt." He put his gaze back on Maurice.

"You mean, you can defeat the Ogres?" Maurice was hoping.

"Of course," the little imp said, looking smug. "It wont take much magic to turn them all into slugs."

"Slugs?" Maurice lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and winked. "Inside joke," he explained. He held up two fingers. "If I snap these fingers together, your Ogre problem is gone."

Maurice stood, taken aback. "Just like that?"

The creature nodded. "Just like that." The look in his eye made Maurice more nervous than excited.

Maurice started nodding. "How do I know your magic will work?"

The imp, raised a hand to his chest, in mock hurt. "How much your doubt hurts me, Lord. Do I need to prove myself?" A dangerous gleam entered his eyes. He waved a hand, and one of his men, Lefou, turned into a... slug. The other men in the room exclaimed in horror. Maurice's eyes widened. Rumpelstiltskin looked a little too happy, with his actions. "I think he looks better this way," he said, pointing to the little slug, leaving a trail of slime behind it, as it moved slowly across the floor.

"Sir, Lefou!" exclaimed a soldier. He turned to gaze pleadingly at Rumpelstiltskin. "Turn him back!"

"I don't have to do any such thing," he shrugged his shoulders, looking content to just sit there, and watch Maurice's men scramble around.

"All right, I believe you," Maurice said, hurriedly. "You clearly have magic."

The creature smirked, and waved his hand again, returning Lefou back to his original state. The poor man looked dazed.

"So, you'll defeat these monsters for us?" Maurice asked.

"Well I clearly don't have anything better to do," the imp said, sarcastically.

"All right then...," Maurice waved his hands towards the creature. "You can get rid of them now."

"Ah, ah. Hold on," Rumpelstiltskin shifted in his seat. "You'll owe me something in return for doing this." Maurice thought of the book Belle showed him, how it discussed the ramifications of dealing with a wizard so powerful.

"What do you want?" Maurice was weary to ask.

"Mmm," he stroked his chin. "Not sure yet. I'll know it when I see it." He sat back in the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Maurice was exasperated. "Do you want money? How much do you want?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "I don't come cheap, dearie. I spin straw into gold. I have buckets of it. Obviously I don't need nor want your money."

Maurice sighed, irritated and nervous at the same time. "Fine, I'll give you whatever you want. Just defeat the Ogres."

The imp stood up, and shook his shoulders. "I just love it when they say that." He held up one finger, and bowed. "One deal coming up." But before he even straightened up, the sound of the Great Hall doors opening up reverberated through out the room. Rumpelstiltskin lifted his head, but stayed in his bowed position. "It looks like we have a guest," he smiled, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Maurice was filled with dread when he heard a voice.

"Papa?"

* * *

><p>Belle always disliked the way Gaston looked at her.<p>

He would smirk in her direction, and lick his lips, brushing his mouth with his tongue. A dark look in his eyes. But whenever her father walked by, he would turn into the picture of innocence.

He was looking at her darkly, right then. She shifted in her seat, on the chaise lounge, in the library, trying to keep her eyes on her book. He hadn't left after taking her to the library. It was annoying.

She usually just ignored the arrogant man, but today felt different.

For one, he had never been in the library before. It was the one sanctuary Belle had away from him. And she really wanted to keep it. She was surprised that he stayed. She thought, that he would have wanted to be in the Great Hall, standing by her father's side, to see the wizard.

And that was the other reason she couldn't concentrate. Knowing that the Ogres might actually be defeated, left her too riled up, and anxious to concentrate on her book.

Her eyes kept straying from her novel, despite her better judgment. It looked like Gaston was pretending to browse the aisles, but he kept shuddering away from any book that came within a centimeter of him, as if they would bite his hand off.

She lowered her book. Curiosity got the best of her. "Gaston, did you need something?"

He jerked his head away from a book, titled _Fatuus_. Simpleton. _How funny_, she thought. "Why, actually Belle, I did want something." He started strutting towards her, arms held onto the lapels of his jacket, chest puffed out. Belle resisted the temptation to laugh. _Does he not realize how silly he looks_? She wondered.

"What?" she asked.

"Well," he sat down next to her. "We are to be married. And yet, I feel as if you don't like me," he pouted.

She just looked at him a moment. "What gave you that idea?" Belle was amazed at his observation. He actually said something realistic for once.

"The way you never like to be in the same room as me," he said, sliding closer to her on the couch. She shifted even more.

"That would be a good indication." She let out a forced laugh. "Now would you mind moving..." She looked pointedly at the small space separating their legs.

He looked down too, and gave a wolfish grin. "Or maybe you do like me. Maybe you're just worried you can't resist. Have to keep your reputation intact, don't we?" He touched her thigh, wrapping his hand in between her legs.

"Gaston!" Belle shoved his hand away. "What are you doing? W-why, are you doing this," she stuttered, seeing his dark gaze.

"We are to be married," he said, like an explanation. "And your father actually gave us permission to be alone together."

She shook her head. "Yes, but we're not married now!" Belle exclaimed. "And this is unusual circumstances. With Rumpelstiltskin coming-," she broke off, and screamed. Gaston grabbed her by the waist, and got on top of her. His weight was pressing her into the couch, making her lose her breath.

"We could die tomorrow, if the Ogres breach our walls again. We barely stopped them the first time." Belle was pushing her hands against Gaston's chest. He gripped them tightly in his own hands. "Stop it, Belle. We could die. Don't tell me you don't want this." He flipped up her skirt, reaching the hand, that wasn't holding her fists in a hold, to touch the top of her thigh. "Think of your mother. Do you want to end up like her?"

"Gaston, please! Stop!" she screamed. "Are you out of your mind?!"

He tilted his head down to kiss her, and reached his hand to touch higher up her thigh. Belle tried not to panic. She couldn't fathom why Gaston was doing this. She had never liked him, but she didn't think him capable of... whatever it was he was trying to do her.

As his lips brushed hers, she acted on instinct. She slammed her head into his. He let out a groan, and jerked back. The only problem with hitting her head into Gaston's... was now Belle could feel her own headache coming on. She ripped her hands from his hold, and slapped him across the face.

He looked stunned, as if being awakened from a dream. He reached a hand towards her face. "Belle, I-." She cut him off.

"Get off me," she whispered.

"Belle, please," Gaston begged.

She hardened her voice. "Get off me, Gaston." When he still hesitated, she screamed. "Now!" She was feeling proud for defending herself. But that pride didn't last long.

The manic, feverish look entered his eyes again. "I don't have to listen to you. You're just a girl. My fiancée. _My_ property." He reached for the bodice of her dress.

Belle, back in panic mode, did the only thing she could think of. Act on instinct. Again.

She kicked him between the legs.

He went down like a log. He fell off the couch, and rolled on the floor, practically whimpering. Belle rushed to stand up. Her mind whirring. She ran out into the hall, and smacked into one of her maids, Sarah. They stumbled over each other. The stack of sheets Sarah was carrying, fell from her hands.

"Lady Belle. I'm so sorry, miss." She bent down to pick up the fallen sheets.

Belle was trying to catch her breath, one hand pressed over her heart. She knelt down to help.

She had a sheet in one hand, when her maid spoke. "Oh no, you don't have to do that, miss."

"Of course I do. I ran into you, Sarah. It's my fault. I just...," she stopped, gulping in air.

"Are you all right, Lady Belle? You look feverish." Belle waved her hand.

"I'm not. I was just in a hurry to go back to my room." Belle still could not believe what almost happened. What Gaston tried to do. Sure, she never had the highest opinion of him, but she never thought him capable of... She was still trying to catch her breath.

As Sarah and herself stood up, Gaston came running out into the hall. When he saw Sarah, he abruptly stopped. He looked towards Belle, rasing a hand behind his neck. "Belle-."

"Gaston, don't." Belle shook her head. Sarah was glancing between the two of them, realization dawning on her face. Belle just wanted to get away from Gaston. She would have been happy to never see his face again. Let alone marry him.

"I'll escort you back to your room now, Lady Belle." Sarah reached for Belle's arm, glaring at Gaston. He sneered back.

"Thank you, Sarah." As they were leaving the library behind them, Belle's anxiety and fear calmed down. Now that she was thinking more rationally, she couldn't help but feel slightly proud for defending herself. Gaston, while not only an oaf, was a terrible man as well. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Miss?" Sarah asked, wringing her hands together, around the sheets. Belle turned her head towards her, a questioning look. "If you don't mind my asking, I know you and Sir Gaston are betrothed, but you don't like him, yes?"

Belle shuddered. "I can't stand him."

"So, any advances he might make, are unwanted?"

"Yes, Sarah." Belle could tell Sarah wasn't asking something. "What is it Sarah? You can ask me." Belle put her hand on her maid's arm.

Sarah hesitated. An encouraging look from Belle, finally convinced her to speak. "You're fully... intact. Aren't you, miss?"

"Fully intact?" Belle was trying to correlate what Sarah asked with what Gaston tried to do. Belle, while intelligent, was very innocent. She only knew the barest of basics. What Gaston tried to do to her, she couldn't quite fathom. Though she knew enough to know what he did was wrong and un-welcomed.

Sarah's eyes flicked to her lower abdomen. "Are you a... virgin, miss?" She whispered.

Belle's eyes widened. _Ohhh, that's what she was asking_. She couldn't help but find Sarah's hesitancy slightly amusing. She smiled a little. "Uh, yes, Sarah. I am." She was told enough though, to understand this.

Her maid breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Good?" Belle asked. "Why?"

"Just, men like Gaston think they can have whatever they want. They like to take advantage of us girls." A haunted look crossed Sarah's features.

Belle cocked her head to the side. "Did some man take advantage of you? If you don't mind my asking, Sarah." Belle backtracked at the look on her maid's face. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine." Sarah sighed. "It happened to my sister."

Belle gasped. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Sarah shrugged. "How would you? A lady doesn't know all of what happens behind the closed doors of her subjects."

"Still, I don't know enough about you or any other of my maids. I'm always reading," Bell said, sheepishly.

"It's your passion." Sarah smiled. The two women were passing the doors of the Great Hall to reach Belle's chambers, when they heard commotion coming from behind the doors. Belle stopped walking. She wasn't all that surprised when no one was standing guard, watching. She figured all the soldiers wanted to see Rumpelstiltskin as much as she did. Sarah glanced back.

"Miss? What is it?"

Belle titled her head, trying to listen. "My father didn't want me to be there when he called on Rumpelstiltskin. But I'm the one who found out about him." Belle paused, nodding her head in determination. "I'm going in there." She reached her hand to the doorknob, when Sarah stopped her.

"Lady Belle, I don't think that's a good idea. There are folk tales about an imp named Rumpelstiltskin. About how much of a beast he is. How he eats small children for breakfast, and wears their skin as cloaks." She gripped Belle's hand tightly. "Please don't go in there."

"Small children for breakfast?" Belle's lips crooked. "Sarah, they're just stories."

"You should know better than anyone, miss, the truth and power behind fairy tales." Belle couldn't argue with the maid there.

"True," Belle acquiesced. "But, Sarah_, _I need to see him for myself. I'm the one that wanted his help. I should be in there. And besides, how dangerous can one man be?"

"You're too trusting Belle. You could get hurt," Sarah said, extreme concern behind her eyes.

"You sound just like my father," Belle smiled. "But I'm still going in. You're not changing my mind." When Sarah didn't let go, Belle removed her hand. "Sarah, after what Gaston almost did to me, do you really think I'm in more danger with a wizard that might actually be able to help us? My own fiancee tried to take advantage of me."

"I know, Lady Belle. That's why you should be resting, and not putting yourself in potential danger. You're very stubborn, pardon me saying, Lady Belle."

Belle chuckled and lifted her hand to touch Sarah's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'll be fine. I'm stronger than I look."

Sarah sighed. "You have that right, miss," she muttered. After a moment of hesitation, she sighed again. "All right. But don't say I didn't warn you," she said seriously.

Belle smiled. "I'll be all right," she said again.

She squared her shoulders, and entered the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"<em>How are you liking being back, my Lord?" Milah asked. The two of them were winding there way through the gardens, the beautiful lilies in full bloom. <em>

_The Duke glanced at her, arms folded behind his back as he walked. "I'm enjoying it very much," he said with intensity. Milah fought the urge to blush again. She had been red faced so much as it was. _

"_That's wonderful," she smiled. He nodded in agreement. _

"_What about you, Milah?" When she gave him a questioning look, he elaborated. "Are you happy here?"_

_She was taken aback. "That's a heavy question, Sir."_

_He chuckled. "I apologize. You just didn't look too pleased, with your mother, and... fiancée back there." He jerked his head in the direction of her home. _

"_Oh." She didn't know what to say. He stayed silent, waiting for her to speak. "I'm... happy." He didn't look convinced, by his quirked eyebrow. She let out a breath. "I guess I could be happier."_

_He nodded, like he knew how she felt all along. "Well, the Marquis is a fine man. He'll treat you well."_

"_Yes he will," she agreed. "I can learn to love him." She didn't know why she was telling him this. He was a stranger to her. But one that she was captivated by. _

_He looked up at the sky, the stars shining beautifully. He looked even more handsome in the moon's glow. She ducked her head, when he turned towards her. "I find myself captivated by you, Milah," he said, suddenly. "I've never felt this intrigued by a woman before." _

_Milah's eyes widened. "That's blunt of you."_

_He smiled, shaking his head sheepishly. "I'm not normally. But, you're special. I couldn't help myself."_

"_Will I see you again?" Milah asked, not understanding where that came from. _

"_I hope so," he said, never taking his eyes off her. _

_She laughed, breathlessly. "This is silly, Sir. I mean, I don't even know your name."_

"_Well," he straightened his tie, "that can be easily rectified. Except I don't normally tell people my Christian name."_

"_Why? Is it that bad?" She teased._

_He smirked. "Terrible." She laughed, louder than before, causing his smirk to change into a grin. "You have a beautiful laugh." _

"_And you are a charmer. But you're still not getting out of telling me your name," she pointed at him. _

_He sighed. "All right. For you, intriguing Milah, I will give you the honor of knowing my name." When he paused, she shook her head. _

"_Well, are you going to tell me?"_

_He looked contemplative. "Not tonight." He started walking back towards her home, after they just finished circling the gardens. As he was strolling back, he took out a notebook and a piece of paper from inside his jacket. After writing something on it, he tore of a piece and handed it to her. _

"_What's this?" She asked, accepting the paper, not looking away from him._

"_My name," he shrugged. _

_She tilted her head to the side. "I thought you weren't going to tell me."_

"_I didn't tell you," he said, with a crook on lips. He nodded towards the paper. "I wrote it." And with that, the Duke walked away. "Until next time, dear Milah."_

_She finally laid her eyes on the paper. _

Rumpelstiltskin_, the note said, in neat penmanship._

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin enjoyed a pretty face.<p>

He was a man after all, despite contrary belief.

So when the pretty, little morsel entered the room, looking determined, he couldn't help but notice the blue of her eyes. Or more importantly, the steel behind them. The strength. She reminded him of... someone he used to know.

Shaking off his deja vu, he straightened up from his bowing position.

"Papa?" The girl asked, looking at the big oaf that had called on him in the first place. The girl, moving her eyes from her father, Rumpelstiltskin presumed, finally took note of him. She didn't have the usual reaction to him, like other people did. No head snapping back in disgust, no mouth opening wide. Her eyes just became rounder, but she looked more curious than anything, tilting her head to the side.

The large man, her father, spoke, hurrying to her side. "Belle, I told you not to come in here! Leave now."

She jerked her eyes from Rumpelstiltskin's, back to her father, a fire in her expression. "But I wanted to meet him, Papa. I was the one to discover him. I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "She has spunk. I like it."

The big, oaf whirled on him. "Don't talk about her. Let's just finish our deal, and be done with this."

"So he can help?" The girl, Belle, asked, looking hopeful, and extremely happy. "I knew he could. I told you, it was worth it to try," she said to her father.

"Belle not now-," the oaf broke off, when Belle interrupted him.

"I'm not a child anymore, Papa," she said, hands on her hips. "I'm staying."

"Did I mention she has spunk?" Rumpelstiltskin held up one finger. "I really like it."

"Be quiet, imp," the oaf seethed.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, waving his hands. "I'm just complimenting your daughter. You act as if I murdered someone." He could tell he was getting under the larger man's skin. Clearly his daughter was of value to him. "Really, let her stay," he waved a hand. "I wont hurt her." The oaf looked like he seriously doubted it. "And besides," he continued, "I now know what I want."

The oaf looked weary. "You do?"

"Of course, dearie. Which means, now we can complete this deal, and I'll be on my merry way." He wiggled his fingers in a walking motion. "And everyone's happy," he smiled, smugly.

The oaf hesitated, obviously wanting his daughter to leave. But Rumpelstiltskin knew the man wanted him gone more. Which worked out perfectly for his plan.

"What do you want?" The oaf finally said, clearly wanting to be done with this.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, pointing at the girl. "Your daughter."

* * *

><p>Belle knew she should have been more afraid, but she was too curious about this wizard to feel any real panic.<p>

Especially since her father was doing enough for the both of them.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Out of the question."

"You said you would give me whatever I asked for," Rumpelstiltskin said, simply. "I want her."

"N-no," her father stuttered, pushing Belle behind him. "I'll give you something else. Just not my daughter."

Belle felt her anger rising again. She moved her father's arm away from her. "Papa, don't I get a say in this?"

"Belle, what's there to say," he said whirling on her. "You're not going with him!"

"I don't want to, but...," she trailed off, turning to look at Rumpelstiltskin. The man seemed very delighted by this turn of events. "If I go with you, you'll save my family and county from the Ogres?"

"On my word and name as Rumpelstiltskin," he bowed.

"Daughter, this is not open for debate," her father bellowed. "I will not let you go with this... beast."

Rumpelstiltskin raised a hand to his chest. "Your words hurt, dearie."

Belle was conflicted. She didn't know what she was walking into when she entered the Great Hall. This was not what she had expected. She didn't want to go with this man. She didn't want to leave her home. But there was something... intriguing about him, albeit intimidating. _Very intimidating_, she thought when he smirked.

Before Belle could reason anymore with the situation, the event became even more worse. She heard someone enter the room. She turned to see Gaston.

He paused in his stride, looking around in confusion, at the fearful expression on Maurice's face, the angry one on Belle's, and the gleeful one on Rumpelstiltskin's. "What's happening here? Lord Maurice?"

"This imp will only defeat the Ogres in exchange for Belle," her father seethed.

Gaston became outraged in a minute. "Absolutely not!" He hurriedly paced towards Belle, grabbing her by the arm. Belle pulled away, furious.

"Gaston, don't touch me." She couldn't believe he had the audacity to put his hands on her after what he had tried to do.

"And who's this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "I didn't seem to ask for your opinion on the matter."

"I'm her fiancée," Gaston puffed up his chest. "My opinion matters concerning my beloved."

Belle knew she wore a shocked expression. The gall of this man astounded her.

The wizard looked at her, studying closely. "Your engaged?" He paused. "Pity." Belle felt her face flush under his scrutiny. He moved his gaze between her and Gaston. "Though it looks to me, she doesn't want to be." He giggled, high pitched, at Gaston's outraged expression.

"How dare you, imp. You are not taking Belle with you. We'll find some other way to defeat the Ogres," Gaston said, angrily.

Belle moved away from Gaston and her father, keeping her eyes on Rumpelstiltskin. He seemed way too happy about this situation. "Please," she beseeched, "can you stop the Ogres?" He looked at her curiously. "We'll think of a solution," she addressed her father, "but for now, we're wasting time fighting over me, when there are men and women dying by the minute the longer we let the Ogres live." She turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. "I'll make a deal with you," she said, determinedly. He looked even more curious, tilting his head to the side. "I will go with you, but just rid my lands of these monsters first." She really hoped he would listen.

He paced around her in a circle, a thoughtful expression on his face. "All right. One deal coming up." He snapped his fingers, a maroon colored smoked billowing from his hands. "The Ogres are not a problem any more."

"Just like that?" Belle was hopeful.

"As simple as that," the wizard spoke, shrugging.

Belle was nervous, but determined. "All right, I'll go-," she broke off. Gaston had walked in front of her.

"What do you want with my fiancée?" He questioned. Rumpelstiltskin eyed him, from head to two. "She's not going with you." Gaston lowed a sword to the wizard's throat. "Don't even think you can put your hands on her."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't look as nervous as someone should be with a sword at their throat. But then again, he had so much power. It seemed to Belle, that he did more of the scaring than being scared himself. "Who said anything about me touching her?" Until then, Belle didn't even think of that being a possibility. That he would want to do what Gaston... almost did. The thought terrified her. She wasn't as confident as she was before.

"Ha!" Gaston laughed, incredulously. "You're a monster. Are you saying you wouldn't?"

"Of course not," Rumpelstiltskin said, rolling his eyes. "I have a mistress," he paused. "And a wife," he added as an after thought. "They keep me preoccupied enough." He clasped his hands under his chin. "I was thinking I was in need of maid. The women that live with me are completely incapable of cleaning anything." Belle exhaled the breath she was holding. If he lived with other women, he couldn't be so bad. And maybe she wouldn't be alone.

"You need a maid?" Her father asked, clearly not believing a word Rumpelstiltskin said.

"The drapes get dusty," he said, by way of explanation. Belle almost giggled. While intimidating, he was witty. She liked wit. It was something Gaston and her father lacked. It made her miss her mother's sense of humor. Albeit her mother's humor wasn't _quite _like Rumpelstiltskin's.

"I don't believe you," Gaston said. He still had his sword at the wizard's throat. "You'll take advantage of her." Belle shot an angry expression at Gaston. The hypocrisy of him!

"Gaston," she tried to say without revealing suspicion to her father, "can I speak with you?"

He looked at her as if she was insane. "Belle," he nodded at Rumpelstiltskin, who just looked even more intrigued by the situation. "Now is not a good time."

"It will only take a minute," she said, tensely. Her father was concerned.

"What is it Belle?" He asked, shifting from foot to foot.

Belle hesitated. "I just need to speak with my... fiancée now." She almost chocked on the word. She took Gaston by the arm, leading him into the hallway.

After the doors closed, she spun on him. "I can not believe you!" She said, angrily, keeping her voice down. She didn't want her father to overhear. He would probably have Gaston executed if he found out what happened. And while Belle was disgusted with Gaston, she wouldn't wish death on anyone.

Gaston was surprised. "What?"

She shook her head in incredulous shock. "There you are, lecturing a man on taking advantage of me, when that's exactly what you did!" She pounded a finger into his chest. "And a man, I might add, that is actually here to help us," she exclaimed.

"Belle, you can't seriously believe what he's saying!"

"I do believe him," she nodded. He was outraged, sputtering. "I believe him," she repeated. "I don't know why, but I do. From what I read in the book I found, and from what I can tell in person, he is a business man. When all he says he wants from me, is to be his maid," her voice was rising, "then I will go with him and be his maid. Do not think you can come in here and decide what I will do with my life. If this," she pointed at the doors, indicating Rumpelstiltskin behind them, "will save us, then I would go with him a thousand times over than stay here, and be forced to see your face everyday!" She finished, breathing heavily.

She had never seem Gaston speechless before. She didn't think it was possible. She hadn't realized she was yelling. She had never been so angry in her life. Combination of Gaston's actions, with her mother's death, and then her father and fiancée treating her like a little girl, Belle had reached her breaking point.

She breathed in deeply, and left Gaston there, rushing back into the Great Hall.

She laid eyes immediately on Rumpelstiltskin, who was lounging back on her father's chair. "I will go with you," she said. His eye's lit up, and he laughed.

"It's forever, dearie," he warned.

"Belle don't do this," her father begged.

"I'm an adult father," she said, keeping her eyes on Rumpelstiltskin. He was smug, a smirk in place. "I can make my own choices. If this will save us, I'll do it." _And keep me away from Gaston_, she thought. "You completed your end of the bargain," she addressed the wizard, "I'll keep my mine. I will go with you... forever."

He giggled, standing up. "This turned out better than I expected. Shall we go, dearie?" He held out a arm, indicating for her to walk in front of him. His eyes glowed, and she couldn't help feeling extremely nervous. She nodded. "It's time for you to meet the rest of my family."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help adding the "I will go with you forever" dialogue from the show.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked the Milah flashback. Clearly Rumpel and Milah's back story will be different from the show's.**

**I promise Cora will be in the next chapter. If you like her, hopefully that makes you happy. If you don't like her, then, well sorry, I guess. All I know is, I missed writing her. **

**Upcoming: Belle meets the other women in Rumpel's life, Cora and Rumpel fight (which will probably lead to smutastic sex, knowing those horndogs), and Zelena pulls a petty prank. **


	3. Unwelcoming Envious Women

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**I hope you like the new chapter. I promise that there are no detailed, descriptive sex scenes between Cora and Rumpel in this chapter, for those that are uncomfortable with them. **

**Like always, reviews are welcomed. **

**And on we go...**

* * *

><p>Belle was amazed at the magic Rumpelstiltskin possessed. With just a swish of his hand, they were transported from her home to a great castle in the mountains in a matter of seconds.<p>

Belle stared in awe, taking in her surroundings. The magnificent castle standing grandiose. The gate encircling it. She reached a hand out to touch the bars.

"Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, tisking. Belle rushed to pull her hand away.

"Why not?" She asked, looking between him and the gate.

"Boundary spell," he said. "Touch the gate, and it will fry the skin from your bones." He looked serious. Belle knew her eyes were opened wide. She took a step back from the metal.

She jumped when she heard him laugh. "It was a quip." He wore a smug expression.

"Oh," was all she could say, nodding. She started to relax, and began to walk forward.

"It'll actually boil your blood, causing you to eventually die." Belle jumped again, turning towards him, gasping.

"You're joking," she said. He paused for a moment, looking her up and down.

"I am," he smiled, showing his teeth.

Belle couldn't help but chuckle. "You got me," she said, breathlessly, shrugging.

"I did, dearie. You're very trusting." He leaned down to look in her eyes. "Don't believe everything I say."

Belle eyed him. "Then how do I believe you, when you tell me you're joking?"

"Ah," he paused, holding up a finger. "I guess you don't, do you?" He giggled, waving a hand, and pushing the gate open.

Belle was left feeling frazzled. He was difficult to keep up with. She still didn't know if he was being serious about the gate. Even though he pushed it open, Belle kept a considerable distance between herself and the bars, walking through.

Rumpelstiltskin was waiting impatiently at the doors of the castle. "Come along, dearie." He waved a hand again, causing the doors to fly open.

"You could have pushed the doors open," Belle observed. "Why use magic?"

He glanced back at her. "When you have as much power as I do, dearie, why not show it off?"

"But doesn't that seem like taking advantage of it?" Belle wondered.

"Yes, but that's the fun of it," he quirked an eyebrow.

Once they entered, Belle was engrossed in the beauty of the castle. The black, red, and gold colors were mesmerizing. She wondered if a women designed the place. No offense to her father, but he didn't have the best eye for detail. But Rumpelstiltskin was an enigma. She wouldn't put anything past him. _Like picking out color samples. _The thought made her want to laugh, but she pushed it down. She didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to think she was making fun of him.

They entered what looked like a dining room, with other functions as well. A spinning wheel was in the corner. As were two young women, around Belle's age. One had red hair, the other black as night. Belle wondered if one of them was Rumpel's wife he had mentioned. Or his...mistress. They were sitting on a couch, each studying. Belle was curious to know what they were reading.

The red haired one looked up from her book, her eyes lighting up. "Rumpel, you're back." She stood up, and practically ran to him. _She seems nice_, Belle thought.

Or well she did, until the girl looked at her. The redhead stopped in her tracks, frowning. "Who's this?" She did not sound happy.

The black haired girl finally turned her attention to the situation. Her face didn't change much from the scowl she wore, except for the eyebrows that rose.

"Zelena," Rumpelstiltskin nodded at the red head, "Regina," he looked at the other girl, "We have a new occupant. Zelena, go get your mother, and my wife." That answered Belle's inquiry. Obviously the girls were not his wife and mistress.

"But, who is she?" Zelena looked extremely irritated.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Go tell your mother and my wife, to come here." When she hesitated, he spoke again. "Now," he growled. Zelena finally left, her shoulders slumping.

The other girl, Regina, went back to reading, ignoring both of them. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stood there in awkward silence. Which was made even more awkward by Rumpelstiltskin's declaration, "How utterly awkward." Belle could only nod. Regina didn't look up from her book.

Belle finally heard voices outside the room, getting louder.

"What are you talking about Zelena? What girl?" Another voice sounded irritated. Belle was starting to realize maybe she shouldn't have been so happy about the prospect of women living here. Clearly they were not what she was expecting.

Two new women came in with Zelena. One had long, dark brown hair. She kept to the back, and was walking slowly. The other had honey, brown hair. She pushed past Zelena to storm up to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpelstiltskin, what is going on?" She glared at Belle. Belle jerked her head back at the cold menace in the look.

The wizard laughed. "She's our new maid."

The woman with honey colored hair, tilted her head to the side as is she didn't understand what he was saying. "A maid? Is she staying?"

"Well of course, she's staying, Cora. We made a deal." He waved his hands between Belle and himself. "I save her family from the Ogres ravishing her lands, and she becomes my maid."

Cora seemed to be holding back her anger. Which wasn't much. "Why do we need a maid?" The other women in the back was quiet. She was looking at Belle with pity. Belle wanted to know why. Zelena just stood there, arms folded, pouting.

"Ah, well. The help around here is just terrible," Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle thought he was entirely too pleased, with a woman who was clearly reading to unleash her anger on him.

Cora flicked her eyes to Belle. "I don't want her here. Get rid of her."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed a laugh. "See, I can't do that, dearie. Like I said, our lovely new maid and I made a deal." It didn't seem to Belle that Rumpelstiltskin should be using words like 'lovely' in front of his wife, speaking about another girl. Well, Belle though she was his wife.

Cora turned to her. "What's your name, girl?"

Belle wasn't sure she should answer. "Belle French, my Lady," she bowed her head.

Cora scoffed. "I'm no lady."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "She has a point." Cora glared at him.

Belle was confused. "I'm sorry, but are you his wife?"

Cora laughed, causing Zelena to laugh as well. "Not at all."

"But, I thought..." Belle trailed off.

"I'm his wife," the woman in the back said, stepping forward. "Milah," she said, indicating that was her name.

"I'm sorry," Belle addressed the women. "I didn't know."

Cora smirked. "We have an innocent on our hands, do we?" Her eyes gleamed with a harshness.

"Why does she have to stay?" Zelena asked, pouting even more. "Why ask for a girl in your deal? You couldn't just ask for a something like a piece of hair or a newborn child like you normally do?" _Newborn child_?, Belle thought.

"See," Rumpelstiltskin said, looking put out, "You don't seem to be grasping the reason she's here. It makes you jealous... which in turn makes me amused." He pointed at the drapes, covering the windows. "And like I said, the drapes are terribly dusty." He giggled.

"Rumpel, let's speak privately about this," Cora said.

"Privately? You're always one for a show," Rumpelstiltskin was confused.

"Yes, well, I don't need to be scaring off our new maid, now do I?" The look Cora shot Belle was spiteful. Belle flushed, and ducked her head. The menace in her expression terrified Belle more than anything had before.

"If you insist," Rumpelstiltskin sighed. Before he left with Cora, he turned to address the other women."Regina, Milah,... and Zelena," he rolled his eyes when he said the last name, "keep the maid company. I'll return to show her where she'll be staying."

Zelena looked like she wanted to disagree. Milah sighed. And Regina kept on reading.

Belle had originally thought that having other women around would make staying with Rumpelstiltskin easier.

Belle had thought wrong.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin, though he cared for his mistress, found her to be a nuance at times.<p>

Like when she disagreed with him. He hated it.

"What were you thinking?" Cora demanded, after they entered his chambers. "A maid? She needs to leave."

Rumpelstiltskin sat down, clasping his hands below his chin. "If I didn't know any better Cora," he pointed a finger at her, "I would say you were jealous."

Cora paused in her pacing, shooting him a seething look. "Why would I be jealous?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because there will be a new, younger face than your's residing in my castle." He tilted his head to the side, eyes scrutinizing. "Are you worried, she'll replace you?"

"I'm not worried about that," Cora said, softly. Her eyes narrowed.

He giggled. "You're expression says otherwise, dearie."

She clenched her hands into fists. "What game are you playing?"

"No game at all. I really thought having a maid would be beneficial." His face was the picture of innocence.

Cora let out a harsh laugh. "Spare me your lies, Rumpelstiltskin. You never do anything unless it helps you gain power. Why bring her here?"

"Like I said, we need a maid," he shrugged, again.

"Did you want her because she's virginal?" Cora asked.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, surprised. "Where did that come from, lovely?"

"Well?" Cora waited.

He paused, looking her up and down, standing up to walk to her. "No. And who said she's a virgin anyway?"

Cora scoffed. "Please. Your little maid screams virgin. I've been around and corrupted enough to know."

He grasped her face in his hands. "That's what I find endearing about you, Cora. Your corrupted, dark heart." He kissed her, smashing his lips into her's. They grappled for dominance, their tongues fighting each other's. He broke away. "I love fucking _you. _I don't think a little virgin would be able to handle me." Cora smiled, wickedly.

Even though Rumpelstiltskin meant what he said to Cora, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like taking the girl's virginity. Her flower, so pure. He would never tell Cora that the thought aroused him.

He valued his life.

But he wasn't a monster. He wouldn't touch the girl if she didn't want him to.

Before Cora could kiss him, he pulled away completely, de-tangling their arms.

Cora looked pissed. "Really? Again?"

He laughed. "Well, I have to show our new maid to her room. I don't think anyone else would be capable. The service here is terrible," he winked, smirking.

"If she's going to be staying here, give her one of the cells. There's not much space left upstairs." Cora upturned her nose.

He lifted an eyebrow. "I have an entire castle full of rooms."

Cora shrugged. "Well, that might be true, but she is the help after all. She shouldn't be given the same kind of luxuries we get," she paused. "Well, she shouldn't be getting any luxuries at all."

He eyed his mistress. "You'll kill her, if I don't, wont you?"

Cora seemed to think about it. "Probably."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "You are bad. But for you Cora, I will place an innocent girl, who has done no wrong, in a dark, dank, room full of mice," he bowed.

"Who knows, maybe she'll befriend the mice. They can mend her clothes, cheer her up when she's down..." Cora said, sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow.

Rumpelstiltskin started to laugh, then stopped, contemplating. "She'd probably would, wouldn't she?" He giggled. With that, he turned to leave the room, but glanced back when Cora called after him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, don't think you can leave me aroused like you did last time, and just leave again. We're finishing this later," Cora threatened.

"Of course," he smiled. "In the mean time, I'll just being taking the girl." Cora glared. "To her room, that is," he smirked. "And after that, who knows? Her flower just might be too tempting to resist with a bed close by..."

Cora pursed her lips. "You are such a bastard."

He laughed, a great billowing laugh. "Someone's in a bad temper."

With that, he left the room, rolling his eyes. Cora could be extremely high maintenance.

It wasn't his fault women found him irresistible.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cora Mills, you are here by charged with adultery. You will be sent to prison for a week, where you will be awaiting your execution. After that, you will be hanged for your crime." The Magistrate pounded his javelin, ending the trial.<em>

_Regina saw the way her mother flinched, while trying to keep on a brave face. Death was a terrible punishment, but committing adultery against the prince was unfathomable. But her mother cheating on her father was even more so. Her father looked crushed, his head lowered, in his hands. Regina couldn't even cry, she was completely shocked._

_Cora was led away, to the dungeons, to await her time. Regina looked to her sister next to her. For once, Zelena wasn't speaking. Regina sat up and followed after the guards._

_Once her mother was behind bars, Regina had the courage to ask for her company. The guards were reluctant, but finally nodded, and walked a few distance away, giving mother and daughter privacy._

_Cora still looked pristine, and perfect. She hadn't been locked up long enough for it to affect her._

"_Regina, you came to see me," Cora said, smiling. _

_Regina reached up to wrap her hands around the bars. "I wanted to ask you something, actually."_

_Her mother lifted an eyebrow, waiting. "What is it Regina?"_

_She couldn't look at her mother, her eyes lowering. She grimaced, her hands tightening on the bars. "How could you?" She whispered. _

"_What, dear?"_

_Regina shook her head. "You know what?"_

_Her mother sighed, sitting down on a bench. "I don't love your father anymore."_

_Regina jerked her head up. "So that makes cheating all right?" Cora didn't look at her. "Do you even love this man. The one that you're in jail for? The one that you are going to die for?" Cora flinched._

"_No, I don't love him either."_

_Regina scoffed, an ugly sound. "Then why did you do it?"_

_Her mother sighed, again. "I was feeling neglected. He showed me attention. But he just tricked me. All he wanted was money."_

"_What's his name?" Regina whispered. _

_Cora smiled, but it turned out resembling more of a grimace. "Jonathon. I don't even know his last name."_

_Regina felt her breath shortening. She wanted to cry out in frustration. She couldn't believe her mother. "You had Zelena. You had me," Regina said, sadly. _

_Her mother finally looked at her. She stood up, walking to the bars, wrapping her hands around Regina's. "I love you and your sister. Don't ever doubt that." She squeezed Regina's hands. _

_Regina finally let the tears she was holding back, fall down. "If you loved us, you wouldn't have broken up this family." She pulled her hands from her mother's. Cora's eyes widened. "You're selfish," Regina said, hardening her tone. "Goodbye, Mother." She turned to leave._

"_Wait," Cora called out. Regina stopped, but didn't look back. "You will come back to see me, right?"_

_Regina slumped her shoulders. "I don't know." She continued walking. _

_In that moment, she wondered if she really would see her mother again._

* * *

><p>Zelena did not like the...maid Rumpelstiltskin had brought home with him. She hadn't liked her from the minute she laid eyes those blues eyes, ivory skin, and beautiful brown hair. Zelena thought she was too pretty.<p>

Which made Zelena hate her instantly.

The girl sat down, looking around her, taking in the room. Zelena took a seat next to her sister, who was still reading. She had hardly glanced up from her book. Regina could be such a bore sometimes.

"Excuse me, but I was mending a dress of mine," Milah said, walking back to the hall, still showing the girl a pitying look, "I'll leave you girls alone."

"Where are you going, Milah?" Rumpel's wife stopped. "Your husband asked us to keep...what was your name again," Zelena asked, looking at the girl.

She parted pretty pink lips. Zelena grimaced. "Belle French," she nodded, politely.

"Yes," Zelena pursed her lips, shifting her eyes back to Milah. "Your husband asked us to keep... Belle... company, until he returns."

"Let her go, Zelena," Regina said, still concentering on her book. "If Milah doesn't want to stay here, she doesn't have to."

"Excuse me?" Zelena asked.

Regina sighed. "Milah would probably rather mend a dress, an extremely boring process, than stay here, listening to you complain about the maid."

Zelena's mouth dropped open. Regina could also be such a bitch.

Milah just walked away, rolling her eyes. The new girl hid her mouth behind her hand, clearly trying to fight a laugh. Zelena wasn't having any of it.

"What's so funny?" She asked, glaring at... Belle. For god sakes, even her name meant Beautiful. Zelena really hated her.

The girl shot a guilty expression Zelena's way. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me."

"Yes it was." Zelena leaned back against the cushions getting comfortable. She looked the girl up and down. "So, what do you think of our home?"

"It's beautiful," she nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Zelena shrugged. "You keep staring at everything around you. It's...cute how curious you are," she said, condescendingly.

"Oh?" She seemed surprised.

Zelena became straight faced in a second."No. I was joking."

"Oh," she nodded. "Of course." She tried to smile.

Zelena stretched, giving the girl a smirk. "I always thought curiosity killed the cat myself."

Regina snorted. "Since when? You always ask questions. You have to know where everyone is going, what everyone is doing."

Zelena sighed, smiling tensely at Belle. The girl still tried to smile. "Regina," she didn't take her eyes of the new girl, "Go back to your book. You're not helping."

"Not trying to," her sister muttered. Zelena rolled her eyes.

"So, Belle, what do you think of the master of this house?"

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked. Zelena nodded, rolling her eyes again. God, how stupid could she be? It was a simple question. Maybe she only received pretty looks. Zelena was betting there was not much going on upstairs. "He is...interesting."

"Interesting, how so?" Zelena tilted her head to the side.

"Well, a man with so much power, who is hardly spoken of, who makes deals, like he does, is a fascinating creature. I think he's an enigma," she smiled, self-consciously. That was not the answer Zelena was hoping for. She was hoping for crying, and begging to be released.

"You're not scared of him, at all?"

"Well, he is intimidating," she admitted. "He's a very strange wizard."

Zelena laughed. The girl was surprised. "He's not called a wizard, maid. He's referred to as the Dark One." Zelena rolled her eyes _again._

The pretty girl blushed. "I didn't know."

"Yes, well, it seems you don't know much." Zelena was gleeful and full of satisfaction at the flushing of the girl's face.

"You wouldn't be bothering our new maid, would you, Zelena?" She jumped, when Rumpel showed up. It was always discerning when he literally blinked into existence. But he was always a happy surprise, nonetheless.

"Not all, Rumpel," she smiled sweetly. Regina snorted again.

He looked suspicious. "Yes," he turned towards the girl, "I'll show you to your room now. I think you'll find it quite...accommodating." He giggled.

Belle hurriedly stood up, clearly not wanting to upset Rumpel. _At least she is a little afraid him_, Zelena thought, happily.

As Rumpelstiltskin and the girl left, Zelena couldn't help herself. With a swish of her hand, she lifted the end of the rug up they were walking on, so the girl could trip walking over it. _Belle_ did just that. And she did not disappoint.

Belle gasped, trying to catch her fall, her arms swinging. Zelena found it to be a hilarious sight. Of course, she had not planned on Rumpel catching her. He caught her arm, and righted her. He turned back to Zelena, giving her a look that was between amusement and irritation.

"Zelena, don't be petty." Zelena blushed herself. He let go of the maid's arm, thankfully, and they continued on their way.

Regina sighed, shaking her head. "Really, Zelena?"

"What?" She asked, innocently. "Clearly the rug was upturned. I didn't do anything." _Though Rumpel thought you did_. Which of course he was right, but that was besides the point.

"She's staying, so you might as well learn to tolerate her," her sister advised.

"As compared to you?" Regina finally looked up from her book, a question in her gaze. "You were reading the entire time, ignoring the girl. It doesn't seem you like her."

"No, Zelena," she said, closing her book, and standing up. "I was ignoring you."

Zelena's mouth dropped open. Her sister really could be such a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Cora was left feeling bad for her daughter. But she did not feel guilty. She would never feel guilty for wanting someone to pay attention to her. For wanting to feel some kind of romance, once in her life.<em>

_But of course that love affair came at a cost. Her she was, sitting in a dank, dark, dungeon full of mice. It was disgusting. And not fit for a future queen. Or she would have been, if she hadn't cheated on her husband. _

_She sighed, holding her chin in hand, staring out the one tiny window. _

"_What do we have here, dearie?" Cora whirled around at the high, quirky, voice. A...man was in her cell. And he was gleeful. "A damsel in distress that needs my help?" He giggled in a high pitch. _

"_Who are you?" Cora didn't know how to feel about the turn of events. She wasn't sure if she should feel afraid of the man, or intrigued. _

"_Rumpelstiltskin," he bowed. "At your service."_

"_Rumpelstiltskin," Cora murmured. "I've read about you in fairytales." Her eyes widened. "Books say that you are a imp, causing trouble wherever you go."_

_He laughed again. "I see my reputation doesn't go undamaged."_

"_What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed. "Have you come to kill me?"_

"_Now, why would I do that?" He said, walking slowly around the room. _

"_I'm not sure. Why else would you be here, than to put me out of my misery?"_

"_So eager to die, are we, dearie?" He leaned against the window seal, closer to her than she expected. She surprisingly wasn't disgusted by him. She didn't move away. _

"_I'm not eager to die," she said, affronted. "But death is better than being strung up by my neck in front of the whole town, people laughing and cursing at me."_

"_So," he said, contemplatively, "what you're saying is, you want to escape." Even though a question, he said it like he already knew the answer. _

"_Of course, I want to escape." Cora gasped. "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my daughters behind."_

_He giggled, clapping his hands. "I see we have a deal we can make."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

_He traced one finger down her hand, laying on the window sill. "The one where you get what you want and I get what I want." He removed his hand from her's._

_She looked at her hand, the feeling of his finger still lingering. She liked the feeling of it. "And what do you want? You want me to fuck you?"_

_He laughed. "Well, you are in her for adultery, dearie," he said, moving his head mockingly to look around the room. She narrowed her eyes, again. _

"_So you want sex? Don't get enough at home?" She knew she was mocking him, but she didn't feel afraid. She felt like he enjoyed it._

"_I get plenty at home," he said, gleefully. "Or I did," he added as an afterthought. "But no, I'm not asking for you to open your legs for me. I need a new prodigy to teach my magic to, and I think you're the best candidate."_

_She looked at him speculatively. "Why me?"_

_He stared right into her eyes, entrancing her. She couldn't look away. "Because you have a black heart, Cora. You could do wonders with magic. The possibilities are endless."_

_She shivered. "How do you know my name?" She whispered. _

"_Names are my specialty, dearie." He leaned back, letting her catch her breath. "So, do we have a deal?"_

"_You'll help me escape, if I learn magic?" Cora was weary. She wasn't sure it was that simple._

_He nodded. "I'll teach you magic, so you can escape yourself."_

"_But, I have a week before my execution. I wont be able to learn enough to escape on my own." She was confused. _

"_Cora," he said, entrancing her again. "You have the blackest heart I've ever met. You have so much anger in you, it wont take me long to teach you."_

"_But why not help me escape first?"_

_His eyes narrowed, and a wicked grin befell his face. "This way, with your own magic, you'll be able to destroy everyone that made you feel weak, that hurt you, that ignored you, and most of all, put you in this cell," he whispered, dangerously. " If I help you, these people won't see you leave. They won't see the power you will posses. You can surprise them all, if you use magic yourself. It's a better option than letting me do all the work," he paused. "How does that sound?"_

_Cora thought it sounded amazing. It was so easy for her to trust Rumpelstiltskin. It seemed they were very much alike. "I think we have a deal," she smirked._

* * *

><p>Belle was grateful for Rumpelstiltskin catching her arm before she could trip. From his reaction to Zelena, it seemed she was the culprit behind the rug mysteriously flipping up. Belle had no idea that she could use magic. She assumed only Rumpelstiltskin or the Dark One, as Zelena corrected her, possessed magic. She didn't like the idea of Zelena being able to do anything beyond human control. Mostly because Belle received the distinct feeling that the red head did not like her at all.<p>

"Thank you," Belle said, to Rumpelstiltskin. They were heading to her room, wherever that might be.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "For what, dearie? I know it can't be from my generous hospitality." He chuckled at his own joke.

Belle tried to smile. "Thank you for stopping me from falling. I'm a little clumsy," she said, sheepishly.

He waved a hand dismissively. "It was all Zelena's doing. She can be a little envious of others."

Belle's brow furrowed. "Why would she be envious?"

"It seems you've made multiple of the women slightly jealous with your presence," he said, gleeful. Belle thought again that he was way too happy under present circumstances.

"I don't understand. I have nothing they would want," Bell shrugged.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "On the contrary, dearie. Between your looks and being my maid, it's stirred up quite the controversy with my mistress and her daughter."

"My looks?" Belle raised a hand self-consciously to her face.

"Well, you're not ugly, dearie," he said, obviously.

Belle had nothing to say to that. She blushed, and lowered her hand.

"They're worried you'll take my attention from them," he replied, sneakily.

"That's absurd," Belle said, baffled. "I'm here to be a maid. Clean the castle and what not. That's what we agreed on. I'm not here to take anyone's attention from anyone."

He laughed. "Try telling Cora and Zelena that. I'm sure they're just willing to listen."

"You don't have to be sarcastic," she grumbled. He just smirked and directed her down a hallway. Rumpelstiltskin opened up a door, leading into a small, cramped, room.

"Your chambers, dearie." He waved an arm extravagantly, into the room. Belle was weary walking in. She jumped when she saw what looked like a rat.

"These are my chambers?" Belle hadn't been expecting much. She figured being a maid would not give her the nice, noble rooms from her old home, but she hadn't realized she would be put in a room where mice resided.

He squinted at her. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Belle blushed. "Right. Of course," she nodded, not wanting to make a fuss. Rumpelstiltskin did after all save her family from the Ogres. The least she could do was live in a small, cold cell.

He paused, looking her over. "Starting tomorrow you will serve all my meals in the Great Hall, sweep the floors, and wipe down any dust you see. I'll give you more instruction when I need to." He turned to leave, but paused again. "You have free reign of the castle, but be careful opening just any door. They can be sneaky. I don't need you falling to your death. I don't want to have to look for help again." _Sneaky doors?_ Belle thought. _He didn't makes sense sometimes. _"Enjoy your...room," he said, glancing around. "Be up early tomorrow morning to serve me breakfast. And be careful of the mice, dearie. They bite." With that, he left the cell.

Belle sighed in relief when he didn't lock the door. But with that way Zelena and Cora had looked at her, maybe a locked door was the safest thing for her. She sat down on the cot, and wondered what to do. She didn't have any books to pass the time. She saw Regina and Zelena reading, so she knew there were books around the castle somewhere. She would ask Rumpelstiltskin tomorrow.

With all the free time on her hands, Belle had nothing to do but think. Which led to thinking of her mother's death, and the absence of her father. While he could get on her nerves, she missed her papa. In all the commotion, she hadn't realized how much it hurt to leave him behind. Her papa just lost her mother, and now herself as well. But she wouldn't feel guilty about saving her country. She could never feel guilty about that.

Thinking about her mother and father, caused tears to pour from her eyes. She started to cry, silently, shoulders shaking. The way she had been un-welcomed surprised her. The glares of Cora and Zelena made her feel small. The pitying looks from Milah made her feel like a child. Regina's stand off nature was discouraging. And she still had no idea how to feel about Rumpelstiltskin. He was so strange.

She laid down on the bed, wiping tears from her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

Belle figured it would be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin made good on his promise to Cora. He left her sleeping, looking satisfyingly content. He went back to his own rooms, not liking to spend the night with anyone. After Milah, he never slept in another women's bed.<p>

His mind kept drifting back to the new little maid. Belle, he knew her name was. She was pretty, he would give her that. _And strong willed_, he thought, chuckling. She never once seemed afraid of him. He wasn't sure why. Either she was extremely naive and not bright, or she had a backbone the likes he hadn't seen before. Either way, she was an enigma. He was...curious about her.

He had never felt this strong of an urge before to get answers. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not.

It was irritating.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone finally met! But of course there will be no shortage of drama in the upcoming chapters.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked seeing a little bit of how Cora and Rumpel met. Obviously it's different from the show's, like Milah's backstory was. **

**Upcoming: Zelena and Regina have magic lessons, Belle tries to get used to her new life, and Rumpel continues to be a sex god. ;)**


	4. A Hard Knock Life

**Sorry if this chapter was a little bit late, compared to the others. I was busy all week getting ready for my finals, which are next week.**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I love hearing your guy's thoughts, so please review. Of course, you don't have to though. It's totally a suggestion. But a very recommended one. ;)**

**Hopefully this chapter had enough 'sex god' Rumpelstiltskin for everyone. He doesn't do anything particularly sexy in the chapter, but then again, Rumpel could just walk into a room and stand there not moving, or sing Abba songs into a hairbrush, or just pet a puppy, and it would still be pretty sexy. **

**Damn you, Robert Carlyle. That man is way too handsome for his own good. Even in creepy, strange makeup. **

**Anyway... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Belle woke to the image of a rat staring her in the face. She jumped off the bench, heart pounding. The rat scurried away, back into a hole in the wall.<p>

Belle, even though having just woken up, was exhausted. She was tired from crying the night before, and from sleeping on the hard, wooden bench. She didn't want to ask for too much, but she couldn't keep on living in this room. But she didn't dare ask for another. She received the distinct feeling that Zelena wouldn't like that. _Or Cora_, she thought. Cora intimidated her. Actually Cora frightened her.

Belle sighed, knowing she would get through this. For her father, and country. She would be all right. She nodded, determined to make the most of the situation.

She followed the path, down to the Great Hall, where she was last night. She entered to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting at the head of the table, Milah to his right side, and Cora on his left. Belle paused, hesitating. Though she didn't go unnoticed. They all looked up at her entrance. Milah, still a sad look on her face. Cora grimaced and scowled. Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"Nice of you to join us, dearie," he said, leaning back in his chair. "We were just waiting for our morning tea."

Belle blushed, under all the scrutiny. "I'm sorry. I didn't know exactly what time to be up. No one came to get me."

"Well of course, no one came," Cora smirked. "You're the maid. If my lover here intends to keep you, then I suggest you do your job correctly. Meaning serve us our morning meal on time." Belle blushed again.

Milah spoke up. "How is she supposed to know when we eat if we don't tell her?"

Rumpelstiltskin looked speculative, resting his hands underneath his chin. "You're right, dear wife. I didn't give her clear instruction." Cora shot him a disbelieving look. "The kitchen is through there, dearie," he said, pointing at a set of doors off to the left side of the room.

Belle nodded. "Thank you. I'll go get the tea." She didn't look in Cora's direction as she left. She breathed a sigh of relief when she entered the kitchen. She searched through the cupboards to find cups, while she started the kettle. Once the tea was finished, she took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let Cora get to her. She reminded herself to make the most of this.

She carried the tray in, balancing the cups. Or trying to. Balance was not her strong suit. She set the first cup down in front of Rumpelstiltskin. He eyed her, keeping silent. None of them were talking. Next, she went to Milah. Belle figured since Milah was Rumpelstiltskin's wife, she would be served over Cora. But when Cora scowled again, Belle thought that maybe she shouldn't have stuck to propriety. She walked around the table, her hands shaking. Cora really was intimidating. It was her cold glares that upset Belle. She had never seen anyone with such a dark look in their eyes before.

"Hurry up, girl," Cora snapped, causing Belle to startle and drop her tray. The cup fell to the floor, spilling tea on the hem of Cora's dress. Belle's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry," Belle gasped, bending down to pick up the cup. Cora looked outraged.

"You stupid girl," she exclaimed, standing up, kicking the cup from Belle's hand. The bottom of Cora's beautiful light blue gown, was turning a mixture of brown and yellow. "This is one of my favorite dresses."

Rumpelstiltskin waved a dismissive hand. "You can get another one, lovely. I have enough gold to pay for your expenses."

Cora whirled on him. "That is besides the point, Rumpelstiltskin. She," pointing at Belle, "ruined a perfectly good dress. All because she is incompetent. Why even get a noble lady like her to be your maid? If you actually wanted a cleaning service, why not get someone suitable for the job?"

"You never cared this much for your dresses before," the Dark One said. "I distinctly remember a certain incident where you slaughtered an entire inn full of people over the fact that the inn keeper's daughter thought you looked uncomely in the dress you where wearing. Blood was everywhere. Your dress didn't come out unscathed, dearie." He paused. "But she was wrong about you looking uncomely," he said, cheerfully. "You are anything but."

Cora rolled her eyes. She turned to glare back at Belle, who was still kneeling on the floor. "Don't let that happen again." Belle figured what Cora wasn't saying: that Belle would regret the consequences.

"Why not use your magic?" Milah asked.

Cora was struggling to keep her anger in check. She sighed and waved a hand around the stain, making the spot disappear. Belle gasped. She didn't know Cora had magic as well. She assumed she probably did, if her...lover... and daughter had magic. But Belle hadn't been certain. Now she was. And it terrified her, what Cora could do. If Cora was as strong as Rumpelstiltskin... Belle didn't want to think of what the woman could do to her.

Belle was normally one for positive thinking, and seeing the best in people. But Cora was just too unapproachable, and cold for Belle to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Cora sat back down, shaking her head. Rumpelstiltskin was just watching the entire event, smirking. Belle reached for the cup, her heart sinking when she saw the chip on the rim. She didn't know what to do. She had to go back to the kitchen anyway to get more tea. Maybe no one would notice she broke their cup. But of course, Belle couldn't lie about it. She would feel too guilty.

"What are you still doing down there, dearie?" Belle jumped again, at Rumpelstiltskin's question. He was looking down at her inquisitively. Belle held up the cup.

"It's chipped. I'm sorry," she said, looking beseechingly at the Dark One. Cora rolled her eyes again. Milah looked at Belle even more pityingly. And Rumpelstiltskin looked at her as if she was insane.

"It's just a cup," he shrugged his shoulders.

Belle blushed once more. "Right. Of course." She nodded towards the kitchen, standing up. "I'll go get more tea." Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to the side, like he was trying to figure her out. He nodded, letting her go.

Belle went back to the kitchen, shoulders slumped. This day was turning out worse than she expected. She really needed to learn to lower her expectations.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin enjoyed teaching Regina magic, even if she hated learning it. She had a natural talent for it. She just repressed it. Her aloof nature was appealing. It didn't irritate the hell out of him.<p>

Zelena, on the other hand, was a nuance. While she had a skill for the dark arts, she was always making their lessons a competition between herself and Regina. She also had a tendency to brag. It was extremely aggravating. If anyone was going to brag about prowess, it was going to be him.

"Like this, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, plunging his hand into the chest of the unicorn he had summoned. He pulled out a glowing heart. Regina's eyes widened. She was hesitating.

"I don't know," she said. "It just doesn't feel right to pull out the heart of a living creature."

"Seriously, sis, it's not that difficult." Zelena was lounging against a tree stump. Rumpelstiltskin had brought them to the forest. He was growing increasingly bored being in the castle. With Cora's mood swings, and Milah's always "sunny" disposition, he needed to be able to think. Of course, he felt a little...guilty for leaving his little maid alone in the castle with Cora, but guilt wasn't an emotion he was used to. He figured she would be fine. He warned Cora to stay clear of the girl. He hadn't been joking when he said he didn't want to return home to find the current help...killed. He would not be happy.

Regina snorted. "Zelena, it's easy for you. You have no qualms about ripping an innocent's heart out."

Zelena mocked gasped. "Ouch, sis. Your words hurt, you know." She rolled her eyes, laying dramatically back on the tree stump.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Dearies, no need to be fighting now." He waggled a finger at them, directing his attention back to Regina. "Focus, Regina." He put the heart back inside the body, keeping the unicorn still. "Just reach inside, and pull." He motioned with his own hands, then waving them for her to follow.

Regina walked up to the animal, breath quickening. She reached a shaky hand out, then stopped, lowering her arm. "I can't," she whispered.

Zelena shook her head. "Regina, do you need me to show you?" She asked, condescendingly.

Rumpelstiltskin whipped his head in her direction. "Zelena, be quiet." She flushed. "If anyone is going to teach Regina magic, it will be me. After all, you're not as powerful as you think you are, dearie. Your sister needs concentration-."

"I don't need concentration," Regina spat. "I just don't want to learn how to hurt people."

Rumpelstiltskin paused, looking between Regina and the animal. "Well, technically, it's a unicorn."

Regina sighed. "You know what I mean."

He tilted his head to the side, walking around her in a circle. "I do know what you mean," he was speaking seriously. "And that is the problem, dearie. How am I supposed to teach you, if you refuse to tap into your abilities?"

"I don't want to learn magic," Regina confessed.

Rumpelstiltskin pretended to be shocked. "Really, dearie? You could have fooled me," he clearly said sarcastically.

Zelena sat up, not longer looking smug. She looked happy, gleeful. Probably hoping he would be done with Regina. Zelena wanted him all to herself, it was clear. He repressed a shudder.

"Your mother," he continued circling her, "wants you to learn."

"Then tell her I don't want to learn anymore," Regina shrugged her shoulders, like it was simple.

He laughed. "She asked me to teach you."

"And you always listen to my mother?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "I do what I want. I just thought I was offering a nicety." He was still moving around her, then stopped. He stood facing her back. Her shoulders stiffened.

"Since when does the Dark One offer niceties?"

He laughed again. "Oh, Regina, you have fire. That's why I feel you should continue with our lessons." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You have so much potential with all that anger built up." She turned to face him.

Regina gave him beseeching eyes. "Let me be free."

He sighed. "That's up to your mother, not me, dearie. I teach you magic, because your mother and I made a deal. When your mother tells me to stop, then you'll be free. Until then," he nodded at the unicorn, "start doing as I tell you." His eyes narrowed. "Pull out it's heart."

Regina was disappointed, that much was obvious. But he couldn't help her. She had so much potential, just like her mother. He was slightly peeved that she would want to waste it. Seeing her dejected reminded him of who he was. He wasn't about to go soft on her. She was tough. Tougher than she realized. Yes, he was fond of Regina, but she needed to learn that life wasn't always about free will. One had to make sacrifices.

Cora wanted her daughters to learn magic, after she did. Once Rumpelstiltskin moved on from teaching his mistress, she made another deal with him. One where her daughters didn't really have a choice in the matter. Zelena was only too happy to learn. Regina, obviously put up a fight. Even though he had warned Cora about her idea, she was adamant. Her daughters would learn magic, and they would learn from the best. He couldn't say he wasn't flattered.

Regina hesitantly walked up to the horse, arm outstretched.

"Imagine, all the hate you have for your mother," Rumpelstiltskin said. She shot him a surprised look. "Well, it's not as if isn't obvious, dearie," he laughed. "You can't stand what your mother is forcing you to do."

"You're the one forcing me," she murmured.

"Then channel all your hate on me," he said, gleeful. "But it's your mother, dearie. She's the one you really hate." Rumpelstiltskin did feel a...little...sympathy for Regina. She was miserable.

Regina's eyes narrowed. She took in a deep breath, and plunged her hand into the chest of the unicorn. She pulled back, a glowing heart in hand. She was shocked, gasping for breath.

Zelena looked angry, clearly wanting Regina to fail.

And Rumpelstiltskin... well he was smug. Regina probably hated his teaching methods, but she couldn't deny that he always succeeded at his job.

* * *

><p>Belle steered clear of Cora, after Rumpelstiltskin left with Regina and Zelena. Milah went back to her chambers, while Cora huffed off in annoyance. Belle kept to herself, cleaning the Great Hall. Thankfully the cleaning supplies was in a cupboard in the kitchen. Belle got a little laugh in when she thought of the Dark One owning a feather duster. She imagined him waltzing around the castle, sweeping dust off furniture, giggling madly. The thought cheered her up. She kept that in her mind the rest of the day, making the transition into a new life easier.<p>

She was wiping down the dining room table, when Rumpelstiltskin and Cora's daughters returned.

Zelena glanced around, a sneer on her lips. "Everything looks the same. Did you even do anything today?" She asked to Belle, her nose upturned.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "Well, it's not as if she's redecorating the place, dearie."

Zelena reached out to touch the table. "Looks as if you missed a spot," she said, inspecting one finger. Belle knew there wasn't any dust on it. Zelena was just being petty.

"I assure you," Belle said, taking a deep breath, "I cleaned the table very well. You won't have to worry about any dust getting into your food." She wrung the cloth between her hands.

Zelena just grimaced. "I should hope not." She turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Will you show me the new elixir you're working on? Regina took up the most time in lessons today," she pouted.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Another time, Zelena. I have to go appease your mother. She was not exactly what you would call 'happy' this morning." He rolled his eyes. Belle internally chuckled. He never seemed to be fully pleased to spend time with the women that lived with him. She wondered why. She assumed he would want them here. But judging by his annoyance, it didn't seem that way. Or maybe he was just putting on a show. He did have an inkling for the dramatics.

He left the room, not acknowledging her. Belle was a little disappointed. Rumpelstiltskin was the only one to really treat her...semi-nicely. Zelena was trying to get a reaction out of her. Milah kept her distance. Regina was silent. And Cora...was Cora. For some reason Belle enjoyed speaking with Rumpelstiltskin, even when he was being strange. He was a little funny, at times. After a day of solitude, she missed speaking to someone that wouldn't glare at her, or ignore her. But now, she had to put up with Zelena.

"You know, _Belle_," Zelena enunciated, walking around the table to her, "I don't think you're exactly cut out for being a maid. Rumpel really should replace you."

Belle frowned, taken aback. "Thank you for your vote of confidence?" She asked in confusion, hesitantly. Regina chuckled. Belle looked at her in surprise. She couldn't tell if Regina was laughing at her, or at her joke.

Zelena huffed, directing Belle's attention back to the red head. "I wasn't being funny."

Belle nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I just thought that you would enjoy your life more, not being stuck in this castle," Zelena smirked.

Belle shrugged. "I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. I can't really go anywhere." She thought it was obvious, but then again, maybe not.

"Right," Zelena clucked her tongue. "So, do you have any love interests back home?" Belle was surprised at the abrupt change in topic.

"Not really." Zelena raised an eyebrow. Belle elaborated. "I was engaged, but it didn't work out."

"So, you're not in love?" Belle felt as if Zelena was being too curious. Belle always had the distinct feeling that Zelena was interrogating her, with her rapid fire questions. Belle also felt that every move she made was judged by Zelena.

"No," Belle answered.

"Interesting." Zelena eyed Belle up and down.

"Why is it interesting?"

"Oh, I just figured with your looks and all, that you would already be taken. Hoping that a man will come and rescue you from this place," Zelena said, dramatically, acting as if the castle was a prison. Belle knew Zelena didn't want her here, that much was clear. But her antics and questions were plain silly.

Belle shrugged again, as if she was apologizing. "No man is coming, sorry."

Zelena sat down on the chaise lounge. "Pity." Her eyes lit up. "But, you can't be a virgin, right?"

"Um," Belle blushed.

"Zelena!" Regina exclaimed.

"What?" Zelena asked, putting on a air of innocence.

"You don't just ask someone a personal question like that." Regina placed her hands on her hips.

"I was just curious, sis. No need to get so defensive." Zelena stood up. She winked at Belle. "You can tell me the truth later. I wont judge." With that, she laughed, cackling. "Come find me later, sis, when you stop being such a bore." She left the room.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I have to put up with her."

"Why do you?" Belle knew it wasn't her place to ask though.

Regina sighed. "She's my sister," she snorted. Her arms raised to encompass the room. "I'm stuck here. I can't exactly get away." She lowered her arms to her sides.

Belle was even more surprised by the turn of events. "Why are you stuck here?" She asked, quietly.

"Well, like you, my mother made a deal with the Dark One. And in said deal, my mother wanted to come live with Rumpelstiltskin. Which meant, Zelena and I had to come along as well."

"Why would your mother make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle was becoming more intrigued.

Regina scoffed. "She committed adultery against my father." Belle gave her a questioning look. "My father is a prince. She was to be executed, when Rumpelstiltskin showed up and 'saved the day." She used air quotes. "He helped her escape, if she let him teach her magic."

Belle walked closer to Regina. The girl wasn't being aloof like before. Belle liked that. It was comforting. "How were you and Zelena a part of it?"

"My mother, in the irony of it all, started to have feelings for the Dark One. She thought the safest place for her to stay was up here, where a she could be kept hidden with a boundary spell. She wouldn't have to fear death." Regina paused, taking a breath. "But she didn't want to part with Zelena and I. She feared we would somehow be condemned because of her mistake. Zelena and I thought it was the best option at the moment. Of course, now I can't leave. My mother won't let me." Regina sounded bitter.

Belle didn't know why Regina was suddenly talking to her, but Belle was definitely going take advantage of actual conversation. She felt so much sympathy for Regina. "So I'm not the only one that doesn't want to be here?"

Regina smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm in the same boat as you are. A deal gone wrong."

Belle smiled back. "I'm not happy that you seem...sad. But I am glad that I don't have to feel alone."

"I'm sorry, for being rude earlier."

Belle waved a hand. "That's all right. I know what its like to be so caught up in a book, you don't want to put it down."

Regina blinked. "Uh, yeah...that's not quite the reason." Belle was confused, her brow lowering. "But you can think that," she said, helpfully.

Belle laughed a little. The raven haired girl could be funny. Regina then grinned. An actual grin.

"And, Belle," she said, when Belle started to pick up her wash cloth, and feather duster, "you're right." Belle gave Regina a confused expression. Regina elaborated. "You don't have to be alone."

Belle started to realize that maybe things would get better.

* * *

><p><em>It was a week after the trial, and Regina was preparing for her mother's execution the next day. She wasn't ready for her mother die, despite being cold to Cora after she left her mother's cell. <em>

"_Do you really think they're going to kill her?" Zelena asked, sitting on Regina's bed. _

"_Of course, they're going to kill her, Zelena. She committed adultery against our father, the prince. The magistrate wasn't joking when he sentenced Mother to die." Her voice came out harsher than she intended. _

"_You don't have to be mean," Zelena pouted, crossing her arms. _

"_I wasn't trying to be," Regina sighed. _

_Before her sister could respond, Regina heard screams coming from the courtyard below her window. She shared a concerned look with Zelena. _

"_What's happening?" Zelena asked, raising from the bed. _

"_I don't know. I've been up hear with you all evening," Regina rolled her eyes. Zelena shot her a look, telling Regina she was being obvious. The girls looked out the window, and saw fire. _

"_The castle is burning," Zelena whispered. _

_Just then, their chamber doors where busted open, and their mother strolled in. Regina and Zelena were both wide eyed. _

"_Mother!" Zelena exclaimed, running towards her. _

_Cora grabbed Zelena into a hug. "Zelena," she said into her daughter's hair. She looked up at Regina, holding out a hand. "Regina, come."_

_Regina hesitated, shocked. "Mother, what are you doing here? How did you escape?" _

"_No time for that now," Cora said, impatiently. "I will tell you both all about that later. But we need to leave this instant."_

_Regina looked back out the window and saw the fire spreading. That wiped her shock away, and she grabbed her mother's hand. Once they left the room, Regina saw that her guards were missing. Probably gone to help with the fire._

_They raced through out the castle, going down secret passageways, until they made their way outside. Regina wanted to run back to the courtyard to help any one wounded, but her mother grabbed her hand tighter, leading her to the fields on the outskirts of the castle. Once they reached the safety of the woods, Cora stopped running. _

_Regina wenched her hand from her mother's. "What is going on?"_

"_Are you two all right?" Cora asked, inspecting their faces. _

"_Yes, mother," Zelena replied, grinning. "I can't believe you escaped. You're free." She sounded way to happy in Regina's opinion. _

"_Yes, I escaped," Cora said, breathless from running. "But there is something you girls need to know." She paused, taking a deep breath. "We're leaving, to go somewhere."_

_Regina waited. When Cora didn't finish, her irritation flared up. "Go where?"_

"_With me, of course," said a man walking out of the woods. Regina took a step back, worried. He was the strangest...man she had ever seen. She didn't like this one bit. _

"_Who are you?" Regina demanded. _

_He giggled. "Well, your new step father, of course," he said, obviously. _

"_What?" Regina and Zelena screeched at the same time, looking at their mother._

"_Rumpel," Cora said, admonishing, shaking her head. _

_The man...creature held up a finger. "It was a quip," he giggled, walking casually towards them. He was very...flamboyant, Regina thought. And dramatic. It was the way he moved. Regina glanced at her sister, to not see repulsion on Zelena's face, but a light in her eyes. It seemed as if she almost...liked this man. She looked curious and intrigued. _

_Regina knew her face did not resemble her sister's. This man put her on edge. _

"_Girls," Cora said, directing a hand towards the man, "this is Rumpelstiltskin. He's come here to help us." The creature, Rumpelstiltskin, bowed low to the ground. _

"_How?" Regina asked, flabbergasted. _

_Rumpelstiltskin stood up. "Oh, just by giving you a place to get away from all that madness." He nodded his head in the direction of the burning castle. "It's not as if I'm offering you a common courtesy," he said, sarcastically. At Regina's shocked expression, and Zelena's confused one, he glanced at Cora. "Did you not tell them?"_

_Cora sighed. "I didn't have time." She looked straight at Regina, even though she spoke to both her daughters. "We're going to stay with Rumpelstiltskin. He and I made a deal." _

"_What kind of _deal_?" Regina asked, repulsed. She looked at Rumpelstiltskin, who was just standing back, smirking. "Just in case you were wondering, we already have a father."_

_He blinked. "Didn't you hear the part where I said it was a quip?"_

_Cora jumped in. "The deal was that Rumpelstiltskin would help me escape if I let him teach me magic."_

_Zelena's eyes became even more bright. "You know how to do magic?" She was asking Rumpelstiltskin._

_He was smug. "Of course I do, dearie. I am the Dark One after all." He dusted the shoulders of his jacket, smirking even more. _

"_You're the Dark One?" Zelena asked breathlessly. _

"_That's what he just said, Zelena," Regina snapped. Zelena shot Regina a droll expression. _

"_So, you know how to do magic, Mother?" Zelena asked. Cora nodded._

"_It turns out your mother is a natural," Rumpelstiltskin walked to stand behind their mother, resting his hands on her shoulders. _

_Realization dawned on Regina, at the smirk on her mother's face. "It was you," she whispered. Cora raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're the one that started the fire."_

"_Regina, how could you accuse Mother of that?" Zelena was in shock. _

_Regina snapped. "I can accuse Mother, because it's the truth. Look at her," she pointed at Cora. "Zelena, you don't know her at all." Cora started to grimace._

_Rumpelstiltskin removed his hands from Cora's shoulders, laughing. "Your daughter sure does have fire," he said, to her mother. _

_Cora walked up to Regina, placing her own hands on Regina's arms. "It's true, daughter." Regina squeezed her eyes shut. "I had to make the people that caused me to suffer, feel pain. They needed to know what it was like." Regina shook her head, feeling her mother's hand on her cheek. "Regina, say something," Cora said, softly. _

"_I don't know what to say," Regina whispered._

"_We need to leave, Regina," her mother said, urgently. "I'll explain everything in detail later. But for now, we need to leave."_

_Regina opened her eyes, backing away. "I'm not going with you, Mother. And especially not him!" Rumpelstiltskin pretended to look hurt, clearly mocking her. _

"_Regina, you can't stay,"Cora begged. _

"_Why not?" She asked, sadly._

"_Because if you do, people will think you had a part to play in your mother's escape," the Dark One said. "They'll surly kill you for it. Treason isn't exactly a welcome term at court, dearie. Funny how that is." He giggled again._

_Regina hesitated. She hadn't thought of that. "If I leave, it will be only until things have settled down? Then I can return?" She tried to keep her voice firm._

_Cora's eyes softened, stroking Regina's face. "Of course, dear. Until things have settled down."_

_Regina paused, thinking. Finally, she nodded, knowing she probably wouldn't find a way out of this._

_Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands. "Great. Now we're all on common ground. We should probably leave, dearies." He jerked his head in the direction away from the castle. _

"_It will be all right, Regina," Cora squeezed her daughter's hand. _

_Of course, Regina did not know that her mother was lying_.

* * *

><p>Milah hesitantly entered her husband's work room. She knew he was finished seeing Cora for the night. Being in the room next to Cora, Milah heard a lot more than she wanted to. It took Milah all her courage to speak with Rumpelstiltskin. But after seeing the way that poor girl was treated at breakfast, Milah knew she had to throw caution to the wind and confront her husband.<p>

He was working on a vial of what looked like multi-colored water. He reached for a hair, placing it in the bottle.

Milah stood at the door, wringing her hands.

"Well, don't just stand there, dearie," he said, making her jump. He hadn't looked up from his work. "Tell me what you want to fight about."

Milah sighed, shaking her head. "Why would you think we would fight?"

He glanced up at her, rasing an eyebrow. His look made her question seem silly. Milah sighed again. She walked closer to the table he was at.

"You're here to talk about the maid," her husband said.

Milah paused. "Well, yes, actually."

He sighed himself, setting down the vial. "You want me to get rid of her. Send her back to her father, and her betrothed." He rolled his eyes. "Let me inform you, wife. She isn't missing out on 'twu wove.' That fiancee of hers is nothing special," he grumbled.

"That doesn't matter. She can't stay her, Rumpelstiltskin. If she doesn't get hurt because of Zelena's envy, she will surly be harmed by Cora's cruelty."

"She's staying." That was all he said, before turning his back to her to set his potion on a shelf.

But Milah wasn't going to be disregarded. "All because you made a deal? You can break it." She saw his shoulders stiffen. "Make the deal null and void."

He turned back around, eyes narrowed. "I don't break deals, dearie. Being my wife, I would have thought you knew that."

Milah took in a deep breath. "You are not the man I married. Not the one I fell in love with." He tilted his head to the side, not looking upset. "I don't recognize the man standing before me."

He lips thinned. "Why would you say that, dearie? You knew that the minute I became the Dark One."

Milah sneered. "I knew you had changed. But I didn't think you capable of hurting an innocent, young girl."

He looked away, going back to his work, picking up a sheet of paper. "I'm not hurting the girl. I left her alone today to do her job."

"But at the mercy of Cora!" Milah exclaimed.

"I told Cora to stay away from the girl."

Milah scoffed. "But will she listen?"

Rumpelstiltskin paused, setting down the piece of paper he was writing on. "I'm the Dark One, dearie. If Cora knows what is for the best, she will listen to me."

Milah shook her head. "Cora is unbridled, and reckless. If she thinks you are spending too much attention on that poor girl, Belle will surly be a casualty. Her sacrifice to save her family will be for nothing."

"She's staying," Rumpelstiltskin growled. Then straightening up, he returned to his gleeful disposition. "I like her here. See how much she's getting everyone riled up? It's amusing...and entertaining." He giggled.

"You are a bastard," Milah seethed.

"Be careful, dearie," he smirked. "You sound like Cora when you say that."

Milah flushed. "You be careful, husband."

He laughed again. "Is that a threat? If I don't give the girl back, you'll hurt me?"

"I won't hurt you, Rumpelstiltskin. But Cora will."

He scoffed. "I can handle Cora. I taught her everything she knows. She can't best me. If I say the girl won't get hurt, then she will not get hurt. She'll be fine, wife." He picked up a piece of paper again, writing. He smirked. "I would say, 'trust me,' but we both know that won't happen."

"Why do you have to joke? You can't be serious for more than two minutes." Milah ripped the sheet of paper from his hands. He jerked his head up, surprise written on his face.

"You think, because you're my wife, you can get away with anything?" His eyes narrowed. Milah didn't back down.

"Because I'm your wife, I know you can't kill me." She waved the paper at him. "If you want life here to remain the same, then let the girl go. Even if you don't care if the girl gets hurt, then at least expect to lose your precious Cora, if Belle continues to live here."

He snorted. "Cora is the farthest thing from precious. And besides, I will keep whoever I want." He stalked around the table to stand right before Milah. His voice softened, making him more intimidating. "Don't give me ultimatums, _dearie_. Don't threaten me. If I say the little maid is staying, then you and Cora and the whole fucking world can deal with it." He straightened, walking back to the work bench. He ripped the paper from her hands. His voice became light again. "Now can you get out? You women are extremely needy. I need some alone time," he giggled, waving a hand, dismissing her.

Milah shook her head in disappointment. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Rumpelstiltskin." She turned around, and walked away, praying for the girl. Poor thing was doomed. Milah really was afraid that Cora would hurt Belle, despite what Rumpelstiltskin had said. He had been right about one thing, though. Milah didn't trust him.

* * *

><p>After Regina retired to her room, Belle wanted to do a little exploring herself. She knew that she should have just gone back to her room, but she was too curious. Of course, if Cora caught her...well she wasn't going to think about that. And besides, Rumpelstiltskin didn't say that she couldn't explore the castle.<p>

She made her way to the second floor, finding a row of doors. She figured they were the rooms of the other women. Belle wasn't about to go knocking. She didn't want to stumble across Cora. Belle continued on her way. She came across what looked like a ballroom. A huge, expansive space. She wondered why the Dark One would have a ballroom. He didn't seem like the man to dance. Or host parties and events.

She kept walking, coming across statues of gargoyles. Other mythological creatures adorned the hallways, like satyrs and mermaids. They were fascinating. She reached a set of stairs, the stone wall in a tight, small spiral. Hardly any light was showing the way. Belle figured she shouldn't go up there. But she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know. She walked slowly up the stairs, coming to a finely intricate, detailed door. She put her hand on the door knob, then hesitated. She remembered Rumpelstiltskin's warning about opening doors. How they could be 'sneaky,' whatever that meant. Her better judgment was screaming at her to walk away, but her curiosity was too strong.

She turned the door knob, flinching, bracing herself for the worst. When the door opened, and nothing happened, she let out the breath she had been holding. She was all right. She laughed, the sound coming out more like a gasp. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin had been teasing her when he gave her that warning.

She entered into a room, that resembled a laboratory. It made her think of a novel she had read a few years prior. _Frankenstein_. Her father, at the time, didn't think that she should have been reading gothic novels, but her mother had defended Belle's reading choices. The thought made her smile.

No one was in the room. She glanced around at all the vials lining multiple shelves. She was in awe.

"What are you doing here?" Belle jumped at the question, turning to see Rumpelstiltskin standing in the door way. He didn't look mad, per say, but he didn't look pleased either. He was looking at her intently, liking she was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

Belle blushed. "I apologize. I didn't know what room this was."

He smirked, walking towards her. "And yet, you still came inside." He kept walking until she was forced to step back herself. Her back brushed against a table.

"I was curious," she said, sheepishly.

He giggled. "Yes. I can see that." He glanced around the room, shifting his eyes dramatically. She guessed that he was making fun of her.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling uncomfortable with his closeness. He was standing right in front of her, almost touching. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't normally let strangers into my workroom." He crossed his arms.

"Well," Belle said, haltingly, "you didn't let me in. I came in of my own accord."

He laughed. "True, dearie." He eyed her up and down. His eyes were so piercing. It was due to the color of them. Gray and yellow. "You are a witty little thing, aren't you?"

"I guess?" She tried to say, but it came out sounding like a question.

He smirked. He finally moved away, backing up a few steps. Belle could take in a full breath. "You know, my dear wife, thinks I should let you go." He picked up a pen lying on a nearby table, fiddling with it.

"Yes," Belle hesitated, "and so do all the other women."

He laughed, billowing. "I said, you were witty." Belle just felt her face become more red. "The difference is," he said, putting the pen down, "Milah doesn't want to kill you. She's not jealous."

"Oh?" Belle asked.

"Yes, 'oh,'" he rolled his eyes. "Milah worries for your safety. She thinks Cora could hurt you." He leaned back.

"Why isn't she jealous? She's your wife."

His eyes gleamed. "So you're saying she has something to be jealous about?" He started to walk back to her.

Belle retraced her words. "No, of course not," she said, quickly. "I just meant-,"

He giggled. "Dearie, dearie, dearie," he said, shaking his head. "You are an innocent." Belle didn't respond. "Milah's not jealous. She can't stand the sight of me." Again, Belle thought he was too happy about the situation.

"Oh," Belle repeated. He snorted.

"Don't be going shy on me now, dearie. You were just getting interesting." He stood directly in front of her again. "Milah asked me to let you go back home. She said it wasn't right for me to keep you here."

"And what did you say?" Belle whispered, slightly intimidated by his presence.

He smirked again, speaking softly. "I told her that you're not going anywhere."

Belle gulped, blushing. "We made a deal, I remember. It's kind of difficult to forget." She raised her eyes to his.

He laughed, pointing a finger at her. "You are funny." Belle hesitantly smiled. He walked away, back to his work table. "Run along, dearie. You need sleep. Can't be having my little maid slacking on the job tomorrow, because she's too exhausted to even stand up."

Belle nodded, walking away. She didn't get very far, before he spoke again. "And dearie, do be carful of the doors you open. I did warn you."

Belle looked back. "I thought maybe you were joking."

A teasing glint entered his eyes. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He furrowed his brow. "Mmm," he shrugged. "But don't come crying to me if you fall through a door, and end up dead because you didn't listen." He tsked, waving a finger at her.

"But if I end up dead, how can I come crying to you in the first place?"

He smiled. "I did say you were witty. Keep it up, dearie. It brings me amusement."

She shook her head, smiling. "You say I'm the witty one, but you're not too bad yourself." Belle had no idea where that came from. She wasn't one for teasing, or...flirting, if that's what that was. Was she flirting? She had no idea. She was completely incompetent when it came to things like that. But there was something about Rumpelstiltskin that made her rise to the challenge. He teased her. It only felt right to tease him back.

By the look on his face, he was not expecting her to say that. Again came the look, the one where he was trying to figure her out. "Go to bed, dearie." That was all he said, before grabbing a vial to work on some elixir, Belle assumed.

She nodded, blushing. "Good night, Rumpelstiltskin." He just nodded, not looking at her. Belle made her way back to her cell, confused. She had no idea what just happened.

Everything was utterly confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it seems things might be heating up between everyone's favorite couple. Ok, not quite yet, but maybe soon. Probably not until Cora gets out of Rumpel's life, though. That woman wont go down without a fight.<strong>

**Upcoming: a certain famous thief that steals from the rich and gives to the poor shows up in the Dark Castle, leading Belle and Regina to go on a little adventure, one that Rumpel is not exactly happy to be joining. **


	5. Catch Me if You Can

**Hey everyone! I'm finished with my finals, so I'll have more time to write now. The next chapter should come sooner. **

**So I was asked a question by Scorpion22, why I named the story _Gold on the Ceiling_, and if anyone else was wondering why, here's the answer: I was trying to think of a name for the story, and this one song kept repeating over again in my head. The song is called "Gold on the Ceiling" by The Black Keys. I didn't want the name of the story to be cheesy. I wanted it to be more funny or badass sounding. I finally decided to name the story after the song. Two reasons: one being the fact the word 'gold' is in the title of the song, and since Rumpelstiltskin can make gold, it seemed appropriate. The other reason was the song has this sort if retro rock sound, and the lyrics, if looked at hard enough, could maybe represent Rumpel's relationship with the women in his life.**

**So check the song out if you want, if you don't already know it. It's a pretty cool song. **

**Now, enough of my tangents. Let's move on to what you guys came here for... **

* * *

><p>Belle was sweeping the kitchen floors, when she heard a sound come from the Great Hall. The past few days had been silent. She kept away from Cora. Regina became more friendly, stopping to talk to Belle on occasion while she was cleaning. Rumpelstiltskin mainly kept to his tower, where his laboratory was. Belle, while knowing she could handle living in the castle, felt like she was holding her breath. She walked around on eggshells, so as not to incur the wrath of Cora.<p>

She was surprised at the noise. It didn't seem to her that Rumpelstiltskin received many visitors. She was hoping it wasn't Cora, or Zelena coming to her to pick a fight. She heard what sounded like a thud. She didn't hear any talking, though. She figured Zelena couldn't keep quite for very long, so Belle ruled her as an option out. But there was something suspicious about the sound. Like someone was purposely trying to keep silent.

She set down her broom, and went into the other room. She froze when she saw Rumpelstiltskin enter the space, from a hallway door. He did not look pleased. Belle wondered how he knew just when to show up. It was his castle, though. She guessed he knew all what happened in it. Belle turned and saw a man standing in the room. He had a bow and a handful of arrows on his back. He was reaching for a wand that was set on display.

"I wouldn't do that, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, strolling towards the man. "If you value your life, you won't pick up that wand."

The man pushed his hood back. "You don't scare me. I need this wand, so I'm taking it."

Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "More like stealing it."

The man scoffed. "It wasn't yours to begin with, Dark One. I know that you took it from the Fairy Godmother."

Belle's eyes widened. Fairy godmother's existed? _Amazing_.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, eyes shifting. "Well, because I wanted it. And she had it." His eyes narrowed. "But now that it's mine, you're not parting with it."

The man pointed at the wand. "You killed her for it. I wouldn't say it belongs to you."

Rumpelstiltskin paused. "I didn't kill her." He paused again. "Well, I did, but she was more of a nuance than anything."

Belle did a double take. _He killed the Fairy Godmother_? _That's horrible._

The Dark One tilted his head to the side. "How did you know I... disposed... of her in the first place."

"I have my sources," the man said.

"Cute," Rumpelstiltskin scrunched up his nose. Belle figured he was being sarcastic.

The man reached back for his bow, drawing an arrow from the quiver. "I'm taking this wand, and you can't stop me."

"I'm the Dark One, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, obviously. He nodded his head, speaking. "I will and can stop you. You don't know the power that wand possesses. It can be a finicky little object."

The man drew his arrow. "I know the power this object possesses." He indicated his bow and arrow. "This arrow never misses its target. Let me go with which I've come seeking, and I won't have to kill you."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "For someone claiming to know so much, you sure lack intelligence." He pointed at himself. "Immortal. You can't kill me."

The man shifted his arrow to point at Belle. She stepped back. "I might not be able to kill you, but I can hurt this girl."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, nonchalant, as if an arrow wasn't pointing directly at her. "You would hurt an innocent girl, Robin Hood?"

The man, Robin Hood, wavered. "I don't want to, but I'm desperate." He lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, dearie. Names are my specialty." The Dark One tilted his head. "Why does no one seem to grasp that?"

"I can go with the wand, and no one has to get hurt," Robin promised.

Rumpelstiltskin waved a dismissive hand. "Go ahead and shoot the girl. I didn't say she meant anything to me." Belle did another double take. She was in shock.

Robin Hood wavered again. "What? You will let me hurt this girl?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Just as long as you don't take _my _wand."

"But I am going to take it."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled again. "Well, then I guess you're going to hurt her."

The next moment was a waiting game. Belle was frightened. She knew she should speak up, but she didn't know what to say to help in the situation. She couldn't believe Rumpelstiltskin would just let her die. She knew he was the Dark One, but after how he fought to keep her to stay, she didn't understand how he could just stand down now. _He must really love that wand_, she thought.

_Unless_, realization dawned on her. Unless, he was calling Robin Hood's bluff. Belle could tell the man didn't want to hurt her. He just really needed that wand for something. He did say he was desperate.

Robin straightened up. "I don't have to hurt her. I just need to get past you." He shifted the arrow back in Rumpelstiltskin's direction and let loose. The arrow flew straight at the Dark One, who looked calm. Belle, once again, thought he seemed too pleased with the situation. Before the arrow could hit its mark, Rumpelstiltskin lifted a hand, preventing the arrow from hitting him. It feel to the floor, as Robin Hood grabbed the wand.

He started to run towards an open window he must have entered in. It was slammed shut before he could reach it. He turned around, looking for another exit.

"You can't get passed me, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes. "I don't take a liking to thieves."

Belle finally spoke. "Why can't you just let him go? He clearly needs that wand for something."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "I told you before, little maid. You're too trusting. This man," he pointed at Robin Hood, "tried to steal from me. He needs to pay the price of that."

Belle shook her head. "What are you going to do? Torture him?" She was incredulous. Of course, she hadn't been serious about her suggestion.

But Rumpelstiltskin didn't understand that she was joking. "Of course, I'm going to torture him." Robin's eyes widened. All his confidence clearly went away. "But I can't do it alone," Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "I think its time you met my mistress."

* * *

><p>Cora loved torture.<p>

When Rumpel came to her tell her about the certain thief that tried to steal from him, she was only too happy to help her lover. The man, Robin Hood, was locked in a cell, his arms strung above his head. He was still clean. They hadn't begun. Yet. Rumpelstiltskin wanted answers first.

He was leaning back against a wall, while Cora was anxiously awaiting. "Why did you try to steal from me?" Rumpel asked.

Robin shook his head, it brushed against his shoulders. He was sweating. "I told you. I need that wand."

Rumpel waved a hand. "Yes, you already said. I meant," he said, standing up, "why did you need that particular wand? There are so many."

Robin gritted his teeth, trying to find comfort in his binds. "Well, I didn't want to steal from a fairy."

"You tried to steal from me," Rumpel pointed out.

Robin gasped in pain. Cora could tell his arms were becoming increasingly sore. "You're not a fairy. You're an ass."

Rumpel laughed. "If had a pile of gold for every time I heard that, I'd-," he paused, scrunching his face. "Well, I guess I don't need a pile of gold. Making it is just a gift I have." He glanced at Cora, winking. "Natural talent." She rolled her eyes.

"Can we move this along, Rumpel?" Cora asked. "When you called me to come help you with your little problem, I didn't think idle chit chat would be the case."

"So impatient, dearie," Rumpel raised a hand to his chest. "Whatever shall I do?"

Cora rolled her eyes again. "Torture this man, I should hope."

Rumpel eyed Robin Hood up and down. "My mistress thinks I should torture you. And she can get very temperamental when she doesn't get her way." Robin looked at Cora. She just smiled. His eyes widened. Rumpel continued speaking. "What do you think I should do?"

Robin grunted. "If you're going to torture me, then get it over with. Don't stand there talking."

Rumpel giggled. "Feisty." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you insist, dearie. I guess I have no choice. I need to get my apron. Things could get very messy."

Cora laughed. Her lover enjoyed talking. Sometimes she thought that he just spoke to hear himself talk. But now he was done. And Cora could do the thing that brought her extreme pleasure. She widened her smile. _Finally_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Belle went back to the kitchen, very scared. She couldn't believe that Rumpelstiltskin would actually torture someone. Sure, she didn't know him very well, but torture just seemed so...mean. Regina, thankfully at that time, entered the kitchen.<p>

"Regina," Belle said. "Thank goodness."

Regina looked startled. "What's going on?" She pulled a glass down from a shelf.

Belle looked frantically back and forth between Regina and the door that led to the Great Hall. "A man showed up, and tried to steal something. A wand. And now Rumpelstiltskin's going to torture him," she said, breathlessly.

Regina's eyes widened. "Uh, what?"

"A man broke into the castle, and Rumpelstiltskin's going to torture him. He might be torturing the man this minute." Belle was extremely worried.

Regina walked up to Belle, and put her hands on Belle's shoulders. "Belle, calm down. We'll figure this out. Sadly, the Dark One has a 'no stealing' policy." Regina rolled her eyes.

Belle took in a breath. "Regina, we need to help this man."

"How?" The raven haired girl asked. "We can't exactly get in the way of Rumpelstiltskin's business. He won't like that."

"I thought you didn't care what Rumpelstiltskin thought," Belle said, confused.

Regina snorted "You're right. He's a bastard." She paused, thinking. She nodded her head. "We can't sit back and let a man be tortured because the 'master of the house' doesn't like to share."

Belle hugged the girl. "Thank you." She pulled back. "Now how do we help him?"

Regina sighed. "We have to find where Rumpelstiltskin's keeping him. With my magic, we might be able to help him escape." Regina looked wistfully at the glass she had taken from the cupboard. "A girl can't even enjoy a glass of water without being called into action. My life is so strange."

Belle giggled. "You can get water later. It's time for us to be heros."

"I never said I wanted to be one," Regina shook her head.

Belle smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to be. I can't do nothing, knowing full well that a man is getting hurt this instant. Let's go help him."

Regina sighed again. "Let me get that glass of water first. Something tells me that I'm going to work up quite the thirst."

* * *

><p>Belle and Regina entered the Great Hall, heading to the foyer.<p>

"If Rumpelstiltskin's keeping that man...what's his name?" Regina asked.

"Robin Hood," Belle responded, breathlessly. They were trying to hurry.

"Right. Robin Hood. If the Dark One has him locked away anywhere, it will be in one of the cells."

"Like the cell I was put in?" They reached the doors.

Regina stopped. "You were put in a cell?"

Belle paused as well, her hand resting on the wood. "Yes. I figured being the maid, I wouldn't be given special treatment. A cell made...sense, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

Regina was practically gaping. "I didn't know. I assumed Rumpelstiltskin gave you an actual room."

"Well, he didn't," Belle said, quietly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Probably my mother's doing." She nodded at the door. "Lets keep moving."

Before Belle could open the door though, Rumpelstiltskin and Cora waltzed in.

Covered in blood.

Belle hastily stepped back, a hand rasing to cover her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin shifted his eyes from Regina to Belle. He was carrying Robin's bow and quiver. "What do we have here? It couldn't possibly be that you two were on your way to free a certain thief."

Belle gulped. She couldn't speak. Thankfully Regina could. "Of course not. We were just heading to the foyer. We wanted to go outside. Get some fresh air." Regina smiled innocently.

Cora raised an eyebrow. Rumpelstiltskin looked suspicious, turning his gaze to Belle. "And what about you, dearie? Is what Regina says true?" He stalked up to her. She held her breath. "You were just...going outside? Take a walk around the grounds?"

Belle looked at Regina, panicking. Regina remained stoic. Belle could have lied, but then she saw Cora standing behind the Dark One. She was shooting Belle a dangerous expression. Belle was afraid. She didn't want to tell the truth. But she feared that lying would have worse consequences.

She took in a breath. "Regina and I were going to free Robin Hood," she said in one breath, extremely fast. Regina clapped a hand to her forehead. Belle was also just a terrible liar. She couldn't do it.

Rumpelstiltskin looked satisfied, stepping away from her. He really did like to crowd her personal space. "Well, of course, you girls are not going to go do that. You," he looked at Regina, "should be practicing the magic spells I gave you to learn. And you," he turned to Belle, "should be doing your duties, I gave you." He shifted his eyes to his spinning wheel. "It looks like I'm running out of straw. Why don't you go fetch me some, dearie? Do the job you came her to do."

Regina spoke up. "You just can't torture him!"

Cora stepped up. "We can, daughter. Now kindly listen to Rumpelstiltskin and do what you are told."

Regina harrumphed, crossing her arms. "He's not my father."

"No," Cora agreed. "But I am your mother. Don't get in our way." She walked away, not even sparing Belle a glance. Which she was thankful for. "I need to go change my clothes. They're disgusting." She left the room.

Rumpelstiltskin spared a glance at his blood soaked leather apron. "Torturing someone is pretty filthy work." He looked up at the girls. "Wouldn't you agree?" He laughed. He followed after his mistress.

"Why did you tell them?" Regina demanded.

Belle was startled. "I'm a terrible liar. They would have figured out sooner or later what we were up to."

Regina sighed. "Why did you give in so quickly, though?"

Belle took in a deep breath. "Like I said, they would have found out. I thought I was sparing us from getting into trouble for lying." Regina finally nodded.

Belle, ironically though, had just lied to Regina. She gave in quickly because of Cora. If it had just been Rumpelstiltskin demanding answers, she would have stood up for herself. But Cora made her go into self-preservation mode. Cora made her feel like a little girl.

Regina started walking back to the hallway doors. "Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"To free a thief." Regina opened one door.

Belle was confused. "But...I have to go get straw for Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina snorted. "Belle, where did that confident, young woman go? The one that was ready to bust down any walls to free that trapped man?"

"She went away when your mother should up," Belle muttered.

Regina waved a dismissive hand. "Get straw later. We're going to free Robin Hood."

"Really? We can do it?" Belle was hopeful.

"Of course. Now come on. Get confident again. And don't worry about my mother. I'll help protect you." Regina held the door open for Belle.

Belle went through, hoping her and Regina wouldn't get into too much trouble. She seriously doubted it.

* * *

><p>Regina and Belle made it the hallway containing the row of cells Rumpelstiltskin kept.<p>

"He has to be in one of these," Regina muttered.

"Aren't you afraid that Rumpelstiltskin and Cora will catch us?" Belle was wondering.

Regina snorted. "Those two went to clean the blood off themselves. Which means they'll probably be busy."

"Busy?" Belle asked.

Regina gave her a sidelong look. "You know...busy."

Belle shook her head. "No, I don't know."

Regina stopped walking, rasing her arms, and having them fall back to her sides. "_Busy_," Regina emphasized. Belle still had no idea what she was talking about.

Regina sighed, exasperated. "Sex, Belle. They're probably having sex."

Belle blushed, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "Oh," was all she could manage to say.

Regina snorted again. "Yeah, it grosses me out too." She nodded towards the cells. "Now lets keep looking." They searched cell after cell, when they finally reached the last one, and saw the outline of a man through the bars on the door.

Belle reached to open it, but couldn't. "It's locked. Or stuck."

Regina eyed the cell. "Knowing the Dark One, it probably has a protection spell on it." She smirked at Belle. "Thankfully for us, Rumpelstiltskin taught me how to undo one." Regina waved a hand over the door. When she reached to touch the handle, the cell miraculously opened. "The Dark One should really learn to cover his bases."

"Well, maybe he thought we wouldn't actually disobey him and go searching for Robin Hood," Belle suggested.

"Then why did he put a protection spell on the door?" Regina asked, somewhat snarkily.

"For safe keeping?" Belle asked, innocently.

Regina laughed. "Belle, you are too funny." She walked into the cell. Belle gasped when she saw the man. Regina's eyes were wide. The girls rushed to his side. Robin lifted his head, squinting. He was sweating so much, it was running into his eyes. He was also covered in blood.

"New change of scenery. Have those two deranged lunatics resorted to sending a couple of little girls to kill me?"

Belle gasped. "Of course not. We've come to rescue you."

"Yeah," Regina said, breathlessly. She was trying to undo the ropes that held him strung up. "So you might want to cut back on the sarcasm. Us 'little girls' are the ones saving your behind." She looked at Belle, nodding her head to the ropes. "Maybe some help here?"

"Oh! Right," Belle shook herself. She was so shocked by the sight of Robin that she could hardly process doing, well, anything. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly to Regina. She reached to undo the ropes on the other side of the man. They finally got him down. He about collapsed on top of them. They struggled to hold his weight, one arm slung over each girl's shoulder.

Robin was trying to help. He was able to get his feet under him. Up this close to him, Regina couldn't help but admit that he was somewhat good looking. Even covered in sweat. And blood.

They ushered him into the Great Hall, where he could escape through the window he entered, mercifully not running into Rumpelstiltskin or Cora. The girls let go of his arms, rushing to open the window. Once it was open, Robin jumped up onto the frame.

"Thank you," he said. "However can I repay you?"

"Just go," Belle said. "Be safe. Hopefully you'll be all right."

He nodded. "Give me your hands," he said. "I'll pull you up."

"We can't go with you," Belle said. "Regina?" But Regina had other ideas. For a moment she was tempted to take this man's hand and leave, but she knew realistically that she couldn't go anywhere.

Regina hesitated, finally sighing. "Belle's right. We can't leave. Not yet."

Belle ushered Robin out the window. "We'll be all right. You're the one in more danger right now."

"Thank you again," Robin said, solemnly. "I will never forget how you two helped me." He jumped out the window, and left. Regina and Belle shut the window sighing in relief.

"What are you two doing?" They jumped, and turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin standing behind them, not covered in blood. "Because," he continued, "it looks to me as if you were helping that criminal escape." He looked between them. "That wouldn't be the best idea, now would it?"

"You don't frighten us, Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said.

He laughed. "Oh, I know I don't. Otherwise you two wouldn't have done something so stupid." He turned his head, and stopped walking. He slowly stepped up to an empty stand. Where a wand should have been. "Where is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, quietly.

"Where is what?" Belle asked. Realization was dawning on Regina. Belle was just too trusting to see. _Robin Hood stole the damn wand_, Regina cursed.

Rumpelstiltskin whirled on them. "The wand!" He stalked towards them. "Not only did you help free that thief, but you let him go with something that belonged to me." He was angry. Bulging veins, red face, angry.

Belle gasped. "He did what?"

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. "Don't play innocent, dearie. You know what you did."

Regina stepped in front of Belle. "She didn't know, Rumpelstiltskin. And neither did I." She stood right in front of him, eyes narrowed. "The only thing we're guilty of, is protecting a man against torture."

The Dark One tilted his head to the side, eyes scrutinizing. "Well, you two are just going to have to help me get my possessions back."

* * *

><p>Belle shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was riding in a carriage with Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, and Cora. Regina was to her side, and the Dark One across from her. She purposefully tried to sit farthest away from Cora as possible.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin was determined to find Robin Hood and take back his wand. Belle was still trying to figure out why he would want Regina and herself to come along. It wasn't as if they knew where Robin Hood was.

"How do you know where to go?" Belle asked, quietly.

"A tracking spell," responded Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "How does that work?" Cora just scoffed and turned to face the window.

"You use an item that belonged to the person you want to track," Regina elaborated. "It shows you were to go"

Belle looked at the Dark One. "You have something that belongs to Robin Hood?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Of course I do. How else would I be able to find him?"

Belle paused, waiting for more. "What is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We do mind, actually," Cora replied. Belle blushed.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, answering her question. "His blood, dearie."

Belle gasped. "You're using his blood to track him?"

Regina shuddered in disgust, shaking her head.

"Well, of course. Really, don't sound so shocked, little maid," Rumpelstiltskin said. "What else would I have used?

Belle was still blushing. "I don't know. Regina said you use the spell on an object."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "Well, since I don't have any object that belongs to out thief, blood was the next best option." He settled himself back in his seat, looking smug.

Belle was extremely concerned. Rumpelstiltskin was proving himself more of a psychopath by the day. And yet, she wasn't as afraid of him as she was Cora. The woman was thankfully, for the moment, keeping her distance. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin said something to her. But whatever the reason, Belle was grateful.

The carriage was moving along, slowly. "Why don't you just magically take us to Robin Hood?" Belle asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Because," he responded, "where's the fun in that? It's all about the anticipation." He laughed.

Belle's eyes widened. She turned to Regina. The girl just rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval.

Just then, Belle heard the horses whinnying. The carriage stopped. Cora turned from the window, irritation written on her face. "What is it?"

"I don't know, lovely," Rumpelstiltskin said, sarcastically. "I haven't gone out to check yet." He rolled his eyes, stepping down from the carriage. Belle was intensely curious to see what was happening. She started to follow after Rumpelstiltskin.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Regina asked, tugging Belle back inside.

"I want to see what's out there." Belle didn't understand what the problem was.

Regina shook her head. "It could be something dangerous."

Belle smiled at Regina's concern. "Since when did you become cautious?"

Regina paused, then snorted. "You're right. Let's go."

Cora turned to look at them. "Regina, I don't want you getting hurt." She sneered at Belle. "However you can go, maid. If it's a band of robbers out there waiting to steal your virtue, then be my guest." She smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Back off, Mother. We're going out there." Cora raised an eyebrow at Regina's tone.

"Fine then," Cora shrugged. "We will all go."

The women exited the carriage. There were no robbers Belle could see, thankfully. It was just a tall man with dark hair, standing in front of a horse. He reminded Belle of Gaston. Rumpelstiltskin approached him.

"Care to tell me why you stopped my carriage?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, sweetly. Well, he was pretending to be sweet anyway. He wasn't very good at it.

"I am the Sheriff of Nottingham," the man said, loudly, swaying on his feet. The man was clearly drunk. Belle had been around her father when he had been drinking enough to recognize the signs. "I say who passes on my roads. I'll need to know who you are."

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head to the side, waving a dismissive hand. "We're not important. My companions and I were on our way to find a thief, who stole something from me. We're running out of time, so if you could move out of the way...," he trailed off.

Belle sent Regina a questioning look. Regina whispered. "The tracking spell only lasts so long, before another needs to be applied to the object. In this case, Robin's blood."

The Sheriff laughed. "I'll let you pass, if you give me one of your wenches for the night."

Cora stepped up, outraged. "How dare you! Like my daughter or I would ever subject our bodies to you."

The Sheriff shifted his eyes from Cora to Regina and Belle. "Which one's your daughter?"

Cora's lips thinned. "Regina, come here." Regina walked forward. Cora clutched her arm protectively. "Find another option. My lover here, will not give you me or my daughter. I will make it extremely unpleasant for you, if he does." The Sheriff's eyes widened.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "She sure does have spunk, doesn't she?" He said to the Sheriff.

"All right, lady. I won't touch you," At Cora's glare he added, "or your daughter."

Cora nodded, and stepped back, pleased. Rumpelstiltskin spoke. "Well, now that the situation is taken care of, we'll be on our way-." But before he could finish speaking, the Sheriff nodded in Belle's direction.

"What about her? Is she for sale?" Belle froze, worried. Regina gasped. Rumpelstiltskin stopped moving as well. He looked back at Belle.

"No, she isn't," Rumpelstiltskin said.

The Sheriff became pleading. "Not even for twenty minutes?"

Rumpelstiltskin stepped up to the man. "No," he growled.

Cora sniffed. "Just let him, Rumpel. If that's what it takes to continue on moving, then so be it."

Regina whirled on her mother. "Mother, no! He's not doing..._that _to Belle."

"I'll give you money," the Sheriff offered.

Rumpelstiltskin looked speculative. "I'll offer you a deal." Belle's heart sank. She couldn't believe that she was about to be bartered like some mule. But before she could become truly terrified, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand, causing the Sheriff to sound like he was choking. Rumpelstiltskin held the man's tongue in his hand. The Sheriff was grasping at his throat and mouth.

"I'll give you this back," the Dark One pointed at the tongue, "if you get out of our way. And it would be convenient if you could tell us directly where Robin Hood is heading, as well. Save us time, you stole from us. Do we have a deal?" The Sheriff nodded, looking like he wanted to beg. Rumpelstiltskin laughed, giving the man his tongue back. The Sheriff gulped in breaths. "I'm waiting, dearie."

The Sheriff nodded. "Last I heard, Robin Hood was heading to Sherwood Forest. He lives out there with his wife."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Now that wasn't too difficult, was it?" He nodded at Cora, Regina, and Belle to get back in the carriage. The Sheriff scrambled to get on his horse. He rode off. Very quickly, Belle observed.

"Really, Rumpel," Cora shook her head. "You could have give the little maid to him. He was willing to give money for her. Then at least she would have been worth something. I'm sure he wouldn't have hurt her. Much." Cora laughed.

Belle ducked her head, pretending not to hear. Regina looked away from her mother in disgust.

Rumpelstiltskin pursed his lips. "I have enough money, dearie. It wouldn't have been worth it." The carriage started moving again.

She glanced up, and saw Rumpelstiltskin watching her. She blushed and looked away. Even though Rumpelstiltskin could be strange and scary, he saved her. And that, to Belle, was worth every strand of gold. But of course, it also left her feeling extremely confused.

* * *

><p>They reached Sherwood Forest, and had to get out of the carriage, since it couldn't cross over unmarked roads.<p>

They were trekking through branches, and over tree stumps, when Regina spoke. Her and Belle remained a little ways behind Cora and Rumpelstiltskin. "It's a good thing Zelena isn't with us. She wouldn't have been able to stop complaining about her clothes getting ruined from, well, nature."

Belle giggled. "Zelena seems like a handful."

Regina sighed. "You have no idea." She paused. "Well, I guess you do." She shrugged, laughing softly.

"Dearies, kindly be quiet," Rumpelstiltskin said. "I'm concentrating."

"I don't know how difficult it is for him to lose concentration," Regina muttered. "It's not as if a full grown man should be hard to miss."

"I hope Robin's all right," Belle said.

"Well, he won't be when my mother and 'Mr. Concentration' over there find him."

Belle smiled. "I know I shouldn't laugh...but that was pretty funny."

Cora and Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stopped walking. Regina and Belle stepped up, and saw Robin Hood below a ridge.

Rumpelstiltskin, who had taken Robin's bow with him, pulled free an arrow. He notched it into the weapon. Cora was smirking. Probably excited to see the thief die. Belle knew there wasn't anything she could do, but then she saw something. Robin pull out the wand, but Belle noticed something that made her catch her breath. He was using the wand on a pregnant woman, waving it over her body.

_That must be his wife_, Belle thought. The woman was sick. Belle couldn't keep quiet.

"Wait!" She yelled. Rumpelstiltskin stopped, looking back at her. "She's pregnant. He's using the wand to save her. That's why he wanted it," Belle said, wondrously.

Cora sniffed. "Do it, Rumpel. That man needs to pay for his crimes."

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, looking at Belle. "I do what I want, dearie. Right now, you're being a nuance." He lifted the bow.

"Please, don't do this," Belle begged. "Be a better man. A good man wouldn't hurt another man just for trying to save his wife and unborn child."

"Be quiet, girl," Cora seethed. She lifted her hand. Next thing Belle knew, she couldn't breath. Cora was using her magic to choke her. Belle feel to her knees, holding her throat, trying to find air.

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed. "Stop it!"

Rumpelstiltskin was doubtful. He finally let loose the arrow, but it didn't hit Robin. It hit the tree next to him. Robin looked up started, and him and his wife, left. Trying to hurry from some unseen enemy.

Belle, despite being choked, felt relief that Rumpelstiltskin made the right choice. Rumpelstiltskin turned around and stormed up to Cora.

"Cora, I forbid you to hurt the girl. Stop it," he growled.

Cora sneered. "This little maid of yours is getting into too much trouble. She needs to be dealt with." Cora's grip tightened. Belle was starting to see black.

"Cora, enough!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted. He waved a hand, and Cora stumbled back, her grip on Belle loosening, until it finally went away. Belle drew in a large breath. She felt Regina kneel next to her, helping her to stand.

Cora swiped the hair that fell into her eyes, out of the way. She was glaring at Rumpelstiltskin, who held his ground.

"I told you," the Dark One growled, "to not kill my maid. Don't disobey me again." He walked away, presumably back to the carriage.

Cora was breathing hard. Regina shook her head. "Really Mother?" Regina helped Belle walked back to the carriage. Cora was left alone, fuming.

Belle was thankful for Regina and Rumpelstiltskin's assistance, but she couldn't help but wonder what Cora would do next. Yes, Rumpelstiltskin forbade Cora from hurting her, but Belle received the distinct feeling that Cora wouldn't take well to being told what to do.

* * *

><p>After getting back to the castle, Rumpelstiltskin stormed off to his tower. Regina offered to let Belle stay in her room, but Belle declined. She needed to speak to someone first.<p>

She reached the corridor leading to Rumpelstiltskin's tower, and hesitantly walked up the stairs. The door was open. She saw Rumpelstiltskin working, on a new spell she presumed.

He glanced up at her, pausing in his work. "What are you doing here, dearie?"

Belle hesitated. "I wanted to...thank you."

His eyebrows rose. "I don't hear that often." He set down the object he was working on. It looked like a necklace. "Pray tell, what I did to deserve such...a welcome response."

Belle blushed, but held her head higher. "For saving my life, from that man. And against Cora."

He clucked his tongue. "Oh. That. Well, little maid, it was nothing." He went back to his work. "Like I said before, good help is so hard to find these days. I didn't do it for you."

Belle nodded, walking forward, closer to him. "Of course. That makes sense."

He lifted an eyebrow, smirking. "Of course."

Belle looked down at the table. "What are you working on?" He held a necklace in his hands. It was beautiful. White, with intricate flowery detail. A huge Opel was in the center.

He turned the necklace in his hands. "I'm working on a new spell."

"What is it?" Belle asked. He hesitated. "Is it a secret?" She teased.

His lips quirked. "Actually it's for you." He looked straight at her. Belle was taken aback.

"For me? Why?" She could not understand his reasoning.

His eyes became dark. "Cora went too far today. I infused this necklace with a protection charm. When you wear it, the spell will protect you from other magic users. Including me."

Belle reached out to touch the necklace. "Will the magic ever wear off?"

"No. It's a strong spell." He was looking at her, weary. He didn't know how she was going to react. He handed her the gift.

"Thank you," she said, easier now than before.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I don't need you dying."

Belle walked around the table, and impulsively reached out and hugged him. He was frozen. She pulled back. She lifted the necklace. "Will you put it on me?"

Rumpelstiltskin just stood there. Belle felt somewhat smug making the Dark One speechless. He finally moved, nodding. She turned around. His fingers brushed her hair out of the way. He clasped the necklace, moving her hair back. She turned back, smiling softly. His lips quirked again. Not an actual smile, but at least he didn't look upset with her.

"I had a question," Belle said. He lifted an eyebrow. "Robin Hood's arrow...he said that it never misses its mark. The arrow didn't hit him. It hit the tree next to him."

He glanced away, back towards his work bench. "What's your question, dearie?"

"Why did you not hit him?" Belle tilted her head.

Rumpelstiltskin fiddled with a piece of paper. "Who's says I didn't try? I guess I just have terrible aim."

Belle smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "Rumpel." He looked up at her, surprised. She then pulled back. She didn't mean to call him by such an affectionate, intimate name. She was just caught in the moment of his generosity.

He squinted at her. "I didn't hit Robin Hood...because I guess I had a change of heart." He smiled, sarcastically.

Belle sighed, shaking her head. "Well, whatever the reason, I can tell that you're not the man I thought you were." He raised an eyebrow, looking weary again. "And I'm glad." His expression softened for a moment. Belle cleared her throat. "I never actually fetched you that straw, like you told me to do earlier. I'll go do that now." She smiled, walking away.

Rumpelstiltskin was left, feeling kind of warm. But that never happened. He always thought himself cold-blooded. Like a crocodile. But in that moment with his little maid, he couldn't help but feel...pride. He liked knowing he saved her life. He liked seeing her smile. He liked her teasing little grins.

He enjoyed this feeling, but like before, it was utterly confusing.

And irritating.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a really bitchy thing for Cora to do. But at least it led to a Rumpel and Belle bonding moment.<strong>

**And I think most of us would agree with Regina: Cora and Rumpel having sex is pretty gross. Even though I write about. Huh. Weird.**

**Upcoming: we'll go down memory lane into more of Milah and Rumpel's back story, Belle walks into an uncomfortable situation, and Gaston tries to be a hero. **


	6. Awkward Situations

**Thanks to everyone reading this story! I really appreciate when you favor/follow or review. It gives me encouragement to write. **

**Is anyone else still curled up in a ball, feeling like they just had their heart ripped out of their chest after the winter finale of OUAT? That scene with Belle and Rumpel...that was brutal. I don't think I'll survive till March. **

**Hopefully writing about those two will pass the time until then. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gaston was determined to get Belle back. After she was taken by that...imp, Gaston hurriedly began to search for her. He knew that Belle was upset with him, but it wasn't anything Gaston couldn't fix. He knew the minute Belle saw him coming to her rescue, she would fall back in his arms.<p>

He started to speak to the men who fought in their Ogre Wars, hoping they would know where the wizard resided. One man heard of rumors where Rumpelstiltskin called 'home.' It lead Gaston to a little inn, where supposedly the imp's castle was just a days ride away.

In all this puzzle solving, he had to actually _think_. He knew Belle would be impressed by his intelligence. Just as surely as she would be impressed by his heroic act of rescue. Damsels in distress could not resist him.

He entered the inn, ordering a pint of beer. He never actually liked the taste, having preferred the finer things in life, but the shoddy little inn didn't offer anything else. He sat down at one of the empty tables, watching other men drink and laugh. One table was full of little men, all wearing similar clothing of caps, and stockings. One of the men, short and stocky he was, sidled up to the table. He was smiling broadly.

"And where are you off to?" The small man asked.

Gaston sniffed, grabbing at his cup. "Why do you ask?"

The little man looked taken aback, as another little man stepped up. He did not look happy. "Happy, go back to our brothers," the angry, little man said. The other, Happy, nodded and walked away. The angry man sat down at Gaston's table.

Gaston rose his eyebrows, wondering why these men were interfering with his business.

The little man took off his cap. "The name's Grumpy," he said, squinting at Gaston. "We don't normally see royalty at our tavern." He paused. "Then again, we don't usually see anyone of normal size at out tavern."

Gaston huffed. "I did not know this tavern was open only to...munchkins."

Grumpy became beat red. "Hey, we're called dwarfs, you pompous asshole."

Gaston shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference to me. You're still a tiny, little man. Not even a man, really."

Grumpy stood up, drawing back a fist. "You asked for this." But before Grumpy could hit Gaston, the other little men at the table rushed over. There were six of them, not counting Grumpy. Two pulled Grumpy back, away from Gaston.

"Sneezy, Happy, what are you doing?" Grumpy demanded, being hauled away from Gaston.

One of the munchkins, with spectacles, spoke. "Trying to keep you from getting into another fight, Grumpy. It's the third one this week." Spectacles turned to Gaston. "I apologize for that. My name's Doc." He held out his hand. Gaston shook, telling Doc his name. Doc looked at the now empty seat across from Gaston. "Mind if I sit?"

Gaston sighed. "You're friends already thought it was their right, so why not you?" Doc furrowed his brow at that.

"Like Grumpy was saying, we don't normally see royalty in this tavern," Doc said, wiping his spectacles.

Gaston puffed up his chest. "I'm actually of noble blood, not royalty," he said, proudly.

Doc looked even more confused. "But isn't nobility a lower station than royalty?"

Gaston paused, drink halfway to his lips. He finally shook his head. "No, that's not right."

Doc looked like he wanted to say something, than thought better of it. He shrugged. "So why are you stopping by?"

Gaston puffed up his chest even more. "I'm searching for my beloved."

"Oh?" Doc asked. "Where did she go?"

Gaston scowled. "She didn't go anywhere. She was taken, against her will. I'm going to rescue her."

Doc's eyes widened. "Who took her?"

Gaston sneered. "A disgusting imp, by the name of Rumpelstiltskin."

The other munchkins all gasped, eavesdropping on the conversation. They started to speak at once.

"The Dark One!"

"Who is he?" A sneeze.

"Is he real?" A blush.

"I heard that son of a bitch skins children alive."

"Grumpy!"

"What?"

""He doesn't skin children alive."

"How do you know?" A grumble.

"I heard he makes straw into gold." Another sneeze.

A snort. "Wouldn't that be nice. And I have sugar plumes falling from my a-"

"Grumpy!"

"What?!"

Doc just rolled his eyes at the other men, turning back to Gaston. "Rumpelstiltskin took your beloved?"

Gaston nodded. "And he's going to pay with his life." He gripped his scabbard, and the hilt of his sword.

Doc's eyes widened again. "Do you know how dangerous he is rumored to be? The Dark One isn't to be taken lightly."

Gaston rolled his eyes. "I can handle that beast. For my Belle, I would do anything." His chest became _even _more puffed.

Doc thought that it was sweet that a young man would risk so much for the woman he loved. But then Doc also thought this man didn't have much going on in the department upstairs. He didn't seem very... bright.

But that wasn't a concern for Gaston. He had his strength, and bravery. He would save Belle. And she would fall in love with him even more. And then marry him. Gaston grinned, stretching back in his chair.

Belle would be his.

* * *

><p><em>After the first night she met the Duke of Hanau, Milah could not stop thinking about him. The Duke, Rumpelstiltskin, came on social calls to her home, visiting with her father and fiancé. They would take walks around the gardens again and again, but always Milah wanted more. <em>

_They finally shared their first kiss together after seeing each other for the past month. It didn't take long for Milah to fall in love with Rumpelstiltskin. _

"_Why can't I marry you?" She asked him one night, roughly a month after their first kiss. They had been kissing a lot since, her father and fiancé none the wiser. Rumpel never went to far with her. It was frustrating. They were sitting on a wicker bench, surrounded by flowers._

_Rumpel turned to her in surprise. "Because you are in engaged to another man."_

_Milah huffed. "I don't love him. I don't have feelings for him, like I do you. I love you."_

_Rumpel sighed. "And, if I must confess dear Milah, I've fallen in love with you as well." At her hopeful expression, he continued to speak. "But it is not appropriate." _

"_But you have a higher station than my fiancé does. He is only a Marquis, while you're a Duke." Milah was becoming frustrated. _

"_That is true, but you're parents have made a match for you with the Marquis. It wouldn't be fair or right of me to take you away from that," he said, sincerely. _

_Milah scoffed, crossing her arms. "I think my parents would be all right with me marrying a Duke. This match," she placed her hand on his arm, "is what my parents would want. They just haven't realized it. They don't know that you're interested in marrying me. If you were to ask for my father's hand, I'm sure he would bless it."_

_Rumpel hesitated, making Milah frown. "You do want to marry me, don't you?" She asked. _

_He sighed again, smiling at her. "Of course I do, my dear. I'm just used to being alone, that it'll take some time for me to get used to the idea of having another person in my life." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. He leaned in to kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled back. _

_Milah sighed herself. "When are you going to do more than just kiss me?"_

_He quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to do more?" He smirked._

_She laughed, swatting his arm. "Of course." Her eyes lit up with an idea. "Rumpel, if we were to do..._more_... than we would have to get married. My parents couldn't object. Not that they would anyway."_

_He smiled a little, lacing her hand with his. "So eager, are we? You're suggesting I take your virtue so your parents will agree to us getting married?"_

_She giggled. "No, I think we should do _more _because I want to be with you. In every way." This time, she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was much more passionate than the first. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he scooted her closer to him on the bench. He grabbed her waist, his hands right underneath her breasts. She blushed at the thought of him touching her there. But then she thought, _to hell with it_. She wanted his touch. _

_She lifted his hand to touch her breast. He pulled free of her kiss, smiling. "Are you sure?" She nodded, bringing her lips to his again. He trailed his lips down her neck. She arched her back into him. "You know, Milah," he murmured against her neck, "we are outside, my dear." He smirked. "I don't think you're parents would take a liking to seeing me deflower their daughter on a wicker bench out in their garden."_

_Milah pulled back a little, flushed. His smiled widened, making her blush. She sighed, straightening her hair. "All right. Not out in the garden. But you can come back later tonight. Meet me somewhere far away from this place."_

_His expression became soft. He held her face in his hands. "How will you sneak out?"_

"_I'll find a way," she smiled. "We can meet on the bridge that covers the distance between your house and mine."_

_He kissed her lightly on the lips, pulling away before she got any ideas. "I'll bring my carriage."_

"_Why not just a horse?" Milah asked. _

"_A carriage is less conspicuous. Not as obvious that we're about to depart to go off on a clandestine love affair."_

_Milah smirked. "But a horse is faster," she challenged him._

_Rumpel laughed. "You have me there, dear Milah. You are very eager." He winked._

_She blushed. "Just bring a horse. And it's not a love affair that we have between us." She cradled his face in her hands. "It's true love."_

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin was having a good day.<p>

No angry mistresses trying to kill his staff. No irritated wives or kind of step-daughters pitching for a fight. And no sweet little maids trying to make him feel...warm. Or comfortable. Or...nice.

Well, he wasn't exactly sure about the last one. After he gave Belle the necklace, she had been a lot more comfortable around him. Always finding, when not cleaning, some way to talk with him. They never really spoke about anything. She usually would just ask how his day was going.

He never understood why she would do that.

"To be nice?" His maid suggested one afternoon. She sat a basket of straw down next to his spinning wheel. He, of course, was spinning.

He furrowed his brow. "I never understood the need." His hands moving over the wheel, slowly, peaceful.

Belle giggled. "You don't understand why people feel the need to be nice?" She shook her head in mock exasperation. "People are nice, because it is a polite thing to do."

He paused in his spinning. "But I'm not nice."

She fingered the necklace he gave her. The other women hadn't noticed it yet. Belle usually hid it under the collar of her gown. "I think you do some nice things," she said, quietly. "When you want to."

He looked at her, assessing. "Well, don't tell anyone." He turned back to his wheel. "I have a reputation to uphold," he giggled. He nodded toward her empty hands. "You should get back to work. This castle won't clean itself, you know."

Belle just smiled one of her teasing grins he was becoming accustomed to. "Oh, all right. Duty calls." She started to turn on her heels, when she stopped, glancing back. "Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked. She hadn't called him 'Rumpel' since the day he gave her the necklace. He couldn't say if he missed it or not.

"What is it, dearie?"

She hesitated. "I know that I'm here to be a maid and caretaker of sorts, and should be focused on that, but I do get somewhat bored. I was wondering if you had any books lying around?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you need books?"

Belle blushed. "I love to read, and thought maybe when I was alone at night, before I went to sleep, I could spend that time reading." She hastily shook her hands. "I would read after I've finished my chores, of course."

He paused again in his spinning. "I...might have some books somewhere in this castle." He stopped, thinking. He had an idea. "Come meet me in my tower after you've finished your work."

"All right," Belle nodded. She pointed towards the kitchen. "I'll see you then."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked a little, feeling smug over his idea. He went to his tower to work on some spells, and concoctions he had been making. A few hours passed, when he heard someone enter. He didn't look up from the piece of paper he was writing spell ingredients on. "Finished already, dearie?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"Finished what, exactly?" The voice wasn't Belle's.

It was Cora's.

Rumpelstiltskin slowly lifted his head. He saw his mistress standing in the doorway, her fingertips trailing down on the wood. He assumed it was mean to be a seductive look. Well, whatever it was, it was working. He felt a tightening in his pants. He had kept his distance from Cora somewhat since the day she tried to kill his little maid. That was to teach her a lesson. But he couldn't deny how much he missed touching his lover.

Fucking her, more precisely.

"Cora, lovely. How nice of you to make your presence known." He clapped his hands together, once.

She smirked, walking away from the door. "You're the one that's been keeping the distance between us, Rumpel." Somehow, when his mistress said his name, it wasn't as nice as a certain little maid. _Interesting_, he thought. _And annoying_.

He laughed. "That's because you did wrong, Cora. I was trying to teach you a lesson."

She reached the table he was at, stroking her hand down the length of it. "And what lesson was that? The one where you teach me what a bad girl I've been?"

He smirked. "No. The one where I teach you not to disobey my rules." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. She gasped, smiling wickedly. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She trailed her fingers down his chest, looking up at him, slyly. "Why, Rumpel, is this where you give my punishment? Are you going to give me a spanking?" She asked, mocking.

He lifted up her skirt, to touch her bare thighs. "See, you're teasing, but I will spank you if you keep it up."

She laughed, smacking him on the chest. "You are so bad."

He grinned, knowing it looked dangerous. "That's why they call me the Dark One, dearie."

He pulled her hips against his, bringing his head down, so their lips collided. They battled for dominance. He reached up to her chest, ripping her bodice open, her chemise underneath. Cora moaned when he put his mouth to her right nipple, through the fabric. He moved his mouth away, lifting her up on the bench. She leaned on the table, head falling back.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to curse these blasted clothes away and reach in between Cora's thighs, when he heard a gasp.

He lifted his head to catch the sight of brown hair whipping around, a light blue dress twirling, as his little maid, hastily turned away. Cora turned as well, and Rumpelstiltskin realized the mistake he made. He told Belle to meet him in his tower after she finished her work, and clearly she was doing just that. He hadn't expected Cora to make an appearance. He just became caught up in his lust.

He saw that Belle had her hands clamped over her face, said face beet red. Which was to say, his mistress was the same. But unlike Belle, Cora wasn't embarrassed. Cora was livid.

She pushed Rumpelstiltskin away, not even bothering to straighten her clothes. She marched up to Belle, grabbing the young girl by the arm and pulling her father into the room. Rumpelstiltskin felt his eyes narrow. Cora thrust the girl in his direction.

"I'm so sorry!" Belle exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Cora asked. "You want to watch this, little girl. Does that bring you pleasure? Watching other people get off?" She tossed Belle's arm away.

Belle was furiously shaking her head. "No, of course not! I didn't know what was happening until-,"

"Until, what?" Cora demanded. "Until you decided to come snooping around where you don't belong?"

"Cora, enough," Rumpelstiltskin growled. "What did I tell you about breaking my rules?"

Cora huffed. "You saw what happened, Rumpel. Don't tell me it doesn't bother you that she interrupted us."

He crossed his arms. "I actually told her to come up here."

Cora blinked. "What?" She asked, quietly, deadly.

"Belle and I arranged to meet up. I had something I wanted to show her." He settled his hands down on the table.

Belle was breathing fast, clearly shocked. _And probably traumatized_, he thought, with an internal chuckle. He was sure seeing him about to fuck his mistress on a work bench would leave an affect on anyone. Especially someone as innocent as Belle. He felt a little...bad for his maid. But then again, it was his castle. He could damn well please to do whatever he wanted. And it wasn't as if Cora or himself were naked, which was something.

Cora sneered. "Show her what?" She glared, looking Rumpelstiltskin up and down. Her eyes widened. "Did you ask her to come up here to fuck her as well?"

Belle blushed ten shades deeper. Rumpelstiltskin just laughed, surprised. "No, Cora. Unlike you, I'm not going to scare the poor girl."

"Well then, what did you want to show her?" Cora's glared deepened.

He held up a finger, taking in a breath as if he was going to tell her. Then he paused. "I'm not telling," he grinned.

Cora was flushed. "You son of a-," she broke off. She was looking at Belle's neck. Or more precisely, the necklace around her neck. In all the tussle, it must have slipped from underneath Belle's dress.

Belle took a step back, fingering the necklace. Cora slowly spoke. "Where did you get that?"

Belle gulped, looking at Rumpelstiltskin. He stepped in, standing between Cora and Belle. "I gave a gift to the little maid. No need to make things into a bigger deal."

Cora sputtered. "You decided to give her a gift?"

He shrugged. "She's been working hard around here. I thought I would reward her." He tilted his head and smiled, clearly mocking his mistress.

Cora reached around him and attempted to grab the item from Belle's neck. But, of course, like he planned, Cora wasn't able to touch the necklace or Belle. Her hand came inches from his little maid's neck, said maid cringing back. Cora tried to wrap her hand in a fist, but to no avail.

"Why isn't this working?" Cora seethed.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Because I might have enchanted the necklace with a spell, preventing any magic from harming Belle." At Cora's surprised glare, he continued speaking. "Oh, and no one can take the necklace off except for the little maid." He clucked his tongue, eyeing Cora's outstretched hand, still trying to curl in a fist. "And I don't think she'll be wanting to take it off anytime soon." He shrugged, looking from side to side, settling his gaze back on his mistress. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Cora's eyes widened, as she stepped back. "You're seriously going to play that game, Rumpelstiltskin?"

He remained calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about, lovely. As I've said many times before, and which you've refused to listen," he stepped right up to Cora, crowding her, growling, "don't kill my maid." He eyed the necklace he gave to Belle. "That's just insuring that you won't succeed." He stepped back, smirking. "Run along now, dearie. I have to give Belle her other gift."

Cora scowled, rolling her eyes. "This isn't over, Rumpel."

He laughed. "It never is with you."

Cora stormed away, muttering. Belle snuck a glance at him, her breath calming down. "Thank you, again," she said, sheepishly. "I didn't know what was happening up here. If I had known, I wouldn't have come."

He waved a hand. "I told you to meet me here." He glanced around, pretending to whisper. "I guess I just got carried away."

Belle smiled, blushing again. "I guess I should have knocked."

He eyed her. "You weren't too frightened?"

Belle shook her head, a teasing grin starting to cross her face. "I wasn't frightened by what I saw." She paused. "I was traumatized."

He smirked. "You're mocking me," he pretended to sound upset.

She giggled, holding up two fingers, a space between them. "Maybe a little. That's what you get for making sure I'm not able to eat at all anymore."

He laughed, billowing. He hadn't genuinely laughed like that in a long time. "That's what you get for snooping."

Her mouth dropped open, mock gasping. "You invited me!"

He tilted his head. "So I did." He nodded towards the doors. "I have to show you something."

They left his tower, walking down a hallway he knew Belle had never been before. He led them up a flight of stairs, into a luxurious, grand library.

Belle gasped, her eyes lighting up. She really loved books, like she said. Just the sight of them made her happy. He was smug. Of course, he wasn't showing it, though.

Belle drifted up to the cases of books. "There are so many books! More than I've seen in my entire life." She turned to him. "I didn't know you had a library."

He shrugged. "Not many of the women that live here like to read. Regina on occasion comes here, but not often." His eyes became sly. "But I'm not giving this to you so you can shirk in your duties. This is just another room for you to clean in." He waved his hand over a stack of books, letting up dust. "It's quite dusty in here."

Belle smiled. "Thank you. This is the best gift anyone's ever given me." She hugged him, like she did when he gave her the necklace. Impulsively, and quickly. He remained frozen again, not responding to her hug. He pulled back, tisking at her.

"This isn't a gift. I just figured the room needs cleaning."

Belle eyed him slyly, another teasing grin hovering over her lips. "You say that, but you just happened to show me this room _after_ I told you that I love to read. I'm thinking this _is_ a gift, but you're too stubborn to admit it."

He paused, not knowing what to say. "Just clean the room," he finally muttered. He turned away from his maid, rolling his eyes.

What was he becoming? How did she keep on managing to make him speechless? That habit of her's was getting on his nerves. He had to make sure it stopped. He was the Dark One after all. One little maid, wasn't going to get under his skin.

* * *

><p><em>Milah was waiting anxiously for Rumpel, out in her mother's garden. He was speaking with her parents, asking for permission to marry her. <em>

_He walked outside, thankfully grinning. She laughed, running up to him. "Did they say yes?"_

_He caught her in a hug, nodding. "They agreed, thinking me a better match."_

_She was still laughing. "Probably because you're so rich."_

_He smirked. "Well, that doesn't hurt."_

_It had been a few weeks ago since they had made love for the first time. They continued to meet up, until finally Rumpel was given the chance to ask for her hand. _

_Milah wasn't just anxious to marry the Scots man because she loved him, she also was carrying a secret she hadn't told anyone yet. _

_She had been waking up sick these past few days. She knew enough about childbirth to recognize the signs. She went to a nurse, to be a sure, and her suspicions were confirmed. She hadn't told Rumpel yet, since she didn't want to pressure him into marriage. But now that her parents consented, she could come clean. _

"_Rumpel," she said, still hugging him. He glanced down at her. "There was something I wanted to tell you."_

"_What is it?" He murmured, rubbing her back._

_She took a deep breath. "I was nervous to tell you, but...I'm expecting."_

_His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Expecting?" _

_She nodded. "Yes, you know, a baby?"_

_He flicked his eyes to her stomach. He hesitantly touch her abdomen. He raised his eyes back to her. "A baby?"_

_She smiled. "Yes. And will you stop repeating everything I say?" She said, teasingly._

_He shook his head. "Impossible for me. I...just don't know what to say."_

"_Say you're happy."_

_His expression became soft. "I am happy, my dear. I just wasn't expecting this so soon."_

_She grinned, smirking. "Well, you do know the mechanics of it." She lifted a finger to her chin, pursing her lips. "I distinctly remember you showing me how it works. A few times actually. It shouldn't come as a surprise."_

_He smirked as well, while looking sheepish. "I guess, you're right." He became guilty. "I'm sorry I wasn't more carful with you."_

_She scoffed. "I'm not. I asked you to do...that..to me, Rumpel."_

_He grinned. "If you can't say sex, my dear, then we shouldn't be having it in the first place."_

_She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Sex." She became serious. "I don't regret what happened." She put her hands on her stomach. "I don't regret this baby."_

_He put his hands over her's. "And neither do I." He was fervent. "I promise I will be the best father to our child, dear Milah. He will grow up strong, and brave."_

_Tears started to form in her eyes. "I know you will be. And I'll be the best mother to our child, Rumpel. Have no fear."_

_He shook his head. "With you, fear doesn't exist."_

"_I love you, Rumpelstiltskin."_

"_And I love you, Milah."_

_They looked down at their hands, covering Milah's stomach. In that moment, everything was peaceful. Neither of them knew what would lay ahead._

* * *

><p>Belle, having finished all her chores for the day, was sitting in the Great Hall, reading. It was much preferable to her cell. She was just polishing off her chapter, when she heard the knocker on the front doors pound. Rumpelstiltskin told her to answer it if he wasn't around. Since he was back in his lab, she figured it was her turn to answer the door.<p>

She set her book down, and went to greet the visitor. Of course, she had no idea the visitor would be...Gaston. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing on the front step.

"Gaston?" She asked, hardly believing her eyes. _How did he find this place_?_ And why is he here_?

"Belle!" Gaston exclaimed. He puffed up his chest. "I have come to rescue you." That answered one of her questions.

"Umm," was all she could manage.

"Who's at the door, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin came strolling up. He paused when he saw Gaston. The other man whipped out his sword, pointing it at Rumpelstiltskin's chest. The Dark One eyed the sword, using one finger to move the tip away from his throat. "Is it just me, or whenever we meet you're always pointing a sword at me?" He turned to Belle. "I don't think he likes me."

Gaston flushed. "I have come to rescue my beloved fiancé from your clutches. So...unhand her, you fiend."

Rumpelstiltskin looked like had better things to do with his time, than stay here and listen to Gaston. "I'm not touching her."

Gaston looked between Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. "Well, you're not right now, but...release her." He shook his sword.

Rumpelstiltskin held up one finger. "I think you're forgetting that I made a deal with Belle to save the lot of you, and that she _chose _to stay here with me." Belle closed her eyes in exasperation. Rumpelstiltskin stating the truth wasn't going to help matters.

"What's going on here?" Cora waltzed into the foyer, her two daughters following in tow. Milah made her way after them. "A new client that wants to make a deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "Just a buffoon fiancé that thinks he can take back what doesn't belong to him." He furrowed his brows looking at the all the women who entered the foyer. "What are all you doing here?"

"Uh, we live here?" Regina asked, sarcastically.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "What are all you doing here in_ the foyer_? It's not as if anything interesting is going on."

Zelena eyed Gaston, looking at him appreciatively. "Now, we wouldn't say that." Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena's blatant show of admiring Gaston's looks. Zelena's expression made Belle want to laugh and vomit at the same time.

"I was just taking the girls outside to practice some spells," Cora said. She nodded at Milah. "This one wanted some fresh air, as well. Who knew we would be walking into something...fascinating."

Gaston was silent a moment, taking in all the other women. He shook himself. "I've come to rescue Belle," he repeated.

Rumpelstiltskin turned back to him. "Well, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" demanded Gaston.

"Did you not hear the part where I said we made a deal?" Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand between Belle and himself. "Your fiancé isn't going anywhere."

Zelena's eyes became round. "That's the maid's fiancé?" She turned to Belle. "I thought you said you didn't have anyone back home?"

Belle blushed when all eyes turned on her. "I didn't say I didn't _have_ anyone back home. I said that I didn't _love _anyone back home."

Gaston flushed again. "She doesn't mean that," he said to the rest of the group.

Rumpelstiltskin looked smug, and pleased by Belle's answer. "Oh, I think she does, dearie."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Enough of this adolescent drama. If this man wants to take the girl, than let him, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin turned on Cora. "You keep trying to fight me on this Cora, but the girl isn't going anywhere. So, stop trying to pawn her off on the highest bidder," he growled in disgust. Cora just glared.

"I'm not leaving without Belle," Gaston threatened.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around the room, his eyes shifting sarcastically. "Well, you're not staying here."

Gaston puffed up his chest even more, trying to intimidate the physically smaller man. "I'll stay on this step until you release Belle to me. And then, I'll kill you for taking my love away from me."

Rumpelstiltskin paused, looking confused. Belle wanted to laugh. Gaston was so silly. "You're threatening me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. He then proceeded to laugh. For a very long time. Big, huge, billowing laughs.

Gaston just stood in confusion. Cora rolled her eyes. Zelena looked extremely interested in the situation, her eyes alight. Regina was amused, while also trying not to roll her eyes. And Milah sighed in annoyance.

Rumpelstiltskin straightened up from his bent over position he was in, from laughing. He literally wiped his eyes from the tears that escaped, he was laughing so hard. He became serious in an instant. "Don't threaten me, dearie. You won't like the outcome."

"And you won't like the outcome when my sword is through your heart," Gaston replied. "If you even have one."

Rumpelstiltskin pretended to look hurt, putting a hand to his chest, his mouth dropping open. He turned to Belle. "He's not exactly nice. I can see why you don't love him." Belle rolled her eyes.

She looked at her ex-fiancé. "Gaston, go home," she sighed. "I don't need your help. I'm fine here." She, of course, didn't look in Cora's direction.

Gaston spluttered. "B-but, you're a damsel in distress. You need to come home."

She shook her head, a sad look crossing her face. "I can't. If I break my deal with Rumpelstiltskin, we'll have another Ogre problem on our hands."

Gaston was grasping at straws. "What about your father?"

Belle hesitated. "I miss him, but he'll be all right. Just go home, Gaston."

"You heard your betrothed." At Gaston's pathetic look, Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Well, I guess she isn't your betrothed any longer, is she?"

Gaston sneered. "You monster!" He exclaimed, swinging his sword in Rumpelstiltskin's direction. The Dark One waved a hand, preventing Gaston from hitting him. Mostly because, Rumpelstiltskin just turned Gaston into a statue. The size of a gnome.

Belle gasped. "What did you do?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Preventing your little love interest from hurting me."

"He's not my love interest," she grumbled. "But you didn't have to turn him into a statue."

He paused, thinking. He then snapped his fingers, turning Gaston into a rose. He lifted it up, handing it to her. "There, is that better?"

She stared at the rose, shocked. "No, that's not better."

He shrugged again, tossing the rose away. Belle couldn't believe that was Gaston. It was slightly horrifying and yet, also slightly amusing, if she admitted it to herself.

Cora snorted, walking outside. "Come along, girls."

Zelena pouted, like she wanted more to happen, but followed obediently. Regina gave Belle a sympathetic look, following her mother. Milah stayed put.

"I think I'm going to stay in," Milah murmured.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "Afraid I'll turn you into a flower as well?"

Milah huffed. "No, I just decided I don't want to listen to Zelena and Cora any longer. I wanted space. I'm going back to my room."

She walked away, while Belle turned to the Dark One. She crossed her arms.

"How could you turn Gaston into a rose?!" She exclaimed.

"He was annoying," Rumpelstiltskin answered simply. "And I received the impression that you didn't like him."

"That doesn't mean I wanted him turned into an inanimate object," Belle said, frustrated.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the rose on the ground. "Technically, I turned him into a rose."

Belle just huffed. "Don't be know-it-all."

His eyebrows rose. "A know-it-all? I wasn't aware I was one." He stepped closer to her, making her feel flustered.

Belle shook her head, her arms flapping down at her sides in annoyance. "Well, you are." That was all she could think to comeback with. She nodded towards the Great Hall. "I was reading, so..." She looked at the rose.

Rumpelstiltskin wave a hand. "By all means, dearie. Go continue."

"I'll do that," she said, keeping her head held up. A smirk started to form on his lips, when she didn't move.

"Are you waiting for something?" He teased.

Belle blushed, rolling her eyes. "I'm going back to my book." This time she actually moved.

Rumpelstiltskin was starting to get under her skin. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. But if she admitted to herself, she was leaning towards like.

* * *

><p>As Belle was heading back to her book, she saw Milah hovering by a corner. Belle picked up her book, sitting down.<p>

"Milah, is everything all right?" The woman hesitantly walked towards Belle.

"Yes, I'm fine," Milah said. "I guess I just realized that you and I haven't really talked since you've been here."

"Oh," Belle said, She patted the seat next to her. "You can sit down if you like." Milah smiled slightly, sitting next to Belle. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Belle asked. The other woman seemed like something was bothering her.

Milah sighed. "Actually, there is." At Belle's quirked eyebrow, she continued. "I wanted to talk to you about my husband."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked. "What about him?"

Milah hesitated. "Just now, I saw the way you two interact. It...concerns me."

Belle was confused. "How do we interact?"

"Well," Milah bit her lip, "I know my husband. I know when he wants something he'll go after it, and wont stop until he has it."

Belle didn't understand where Milah was going with this conversation. "What does he want?"

Milah looked steadily into Belle's eyes. "You."

Belle was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Milah shook her head. "I don't think he knows it yet, but I saw the way he was looking at you back in the foyer. It's a look I've never seen him give Cora, or any other women."

Belle was speechless. She was not expecting this. "How do you know?"

Milah's expression became wistful. "Because, it was how he used to look at me when we first met." She laughed a little. "When we could actually stand each other."

Belle shook her head. "I don't think Rumpelstiltskin looks at me any differently than anyone else." She was adamant.

A pity look form Milah. "Oh, Belle. You are so young. You don't know the ways of men yet."

Belle frowned. She was a little offended. "I think I can figure it out. I'm not a child."

"Of course you're not," Milah agreed. "But, trust me, when I say that my husband looks at you in an...interesting way."

"How does he look at me?" Belle asked, quietly.

"Peaceful. Soft. His hard expression goes away when he turns and sees you," Milah said. "But, like I said, I don't think he knows he's doing that."

"Why wouldn't he realize?" Belle wrung her hands together.

Milah grimaced. "Rumpelstiltskin has a tough shell around him. He doesn't normally show his true emotions."

Belle didn't want to let herself hope..what? Hope that Rumpelstiltskin really did look at her the way Milah described. Why would that make her happy? She didn't know.

Milah continued speaking. "All this concerns me, because I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"Why would you care in the first place?"

Milah sighed. "Because you're just an innocent in all this. I don't want Rumpelstiltskin to break your heart."

Belle frowned again. "How could he break my heart? None of this makes any sense."

"Because I see the way you look at him too," Milah said, softly. Belle paused, surprised. Milah smiled, pityingly. "I see the way you look at him, Belle. If you let yourself feel anything for my husband..." Milah trailed off.

Belle shook her head. "Milah, I think you're mistaken."

"Am I?" The other woman asked, sadly.

Belle hesitated. "Doesn't it bother you, though? He's your husband. You two are married. He shouldn't be having feelings other people."

Milah sighed. "Just because Rumpelstiltskin and I are married, doesn't mean we love each other. If I could be separated from him, I would be."

"Why can't you?" Belle asked, slowly.

Milah smiled pathetically. She patted Belle's hand. "It's a long story. I'll tell you another time." She then stood up. "Keep in mind what I said, Belle." She left after that, leaving Belle to think.

Belle had no idea how to feel. She had never noticed any special looks between herself and Rumpelstiltskin. _Rumpel_, she thought. She hadn't called him that since he gave her the necklace. She thought it was too out of place, and inappropriate for where they stood. But she wouldn't mind calling him that again. She could in her mind at least. She didn't understand what was happening. All she could do was hope that everything would make clear sense someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Milah is very observant. Too bad Belle isn't. <strong>

**I had originally planned for Belle to walk in on Rumpel and Cora doing the dirty but that seemed too mean...so Belle just walks in on them making out instead. I mean, that would still be awkward and uncomfortable for anyone, but at least it wasn't as bad. Ok, it was still bad, but I couldn't help myself. **

**Upcoming: Cora takes Regina and Zelena on a field trip, Belle falls, and Rumpel tries to learn more about his maid.**


	7. Romantic Feelings Can Be a Bitch

**Happy Holidays to everyone reading my story. I hope you all enjoy your holidays! **

**I started writing another Belle and Rumpel story called _To Catch a Rat_. It's a crime/romance story, completely different from _Gold On the Ceiling_, but hopefully just as entertaining. I just posted the first chapter in the story a couple of days ago, so if anyone wants to check it out, that would be great. **

**I'll still be posting a chapter once a week in _Gold On the Ceiling, _despite writing my other story. I'll try to update once a week in both stories. **

**Anyway...read on.**

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting at her window, staring out at the village in the distance, when Zelena came running into her room.<p>

"Regina, Mother says we get to go into town," Zelena said, excitedly.

Regina snorted. "Where did you hear that? From the mice that talk in the walls?"

Zelena pouted. "You don't have to be mean. Mother truly is taking us into town."

Regina turned in her seat, staring incredulously at her sister. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am," Zelena nodded, enthusiastically.

"Why?"

The red head crossed her arms. "Why, what?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why are we going into town?"

"Because Mother needs new ingredients for some spells, and she wanted to show us some tricks."

"I'm sure she wants to go to town to harm innocent people," Regina muttered.

Zelena sighed. "I don't know why you always have to be so harsh on Mother. She saved us from execution."

Regina stood up. "Only because she was going to be executed herself! We would have been see as accomplices if we had stayed."

Zelena waved a hand. "Technicalities."

"No, not really," Regina said, exasperated.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Zelena said. "We're going into town, and that's that. It doesn't matter the reason."

Regina, even though annoyed by her sister, couldn't help but be slightly excited to leave the Dark Castle. She hadn't been to town since she first arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's home.

After Zelena, Cora, and herself were in the carriage, heading off to town, Regina couldn't deny the feeling of giddiness.

"Now, girls," their mother said, settling back against her seat, "when we arrive, I'm going to pick up some herbs to help with spells. You two can wander around a little bit, and then I will show you my lesson for the day."

"Yes, Mother," the sisters agreed.

Regina's heart swelled with happiness when she saw the first market place. So many people were out, bustling around. It had been a whole year since she had seen people other than the women that resided at the Dark Castle, a stint with Robin Hood being an exception.

They stepped out of the carriage, Cora walking first. Zelena followed, the ever faithful puppy dog. Regina stepped out last, wanting to run, but knowing her mother wouldn't approve.

Cora walked to some vendors, leaving Zelena and Regina to explore.

"Look at this sister," Zelena said, holding up a shrunken head, a row of them in a booth.

Regina flinched. "What is that?"

Zelena frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know."

"It looks like something Rumpelstiltskin would do to someone," Regina said, inspecting the head.

"Why would he do something like that?" Zelena asked.

Regina snorted. "Uh, have you met The Dark One? He would so shrink someone's head if he was angry with them."

"That's true," Zelena muttered. Then she perked up. "That's what is so fascinating about him." She started to go dreamy eyed. Regina recognized Zelena's expression. She got it whenever she thought of Rumpelstiltskin. Regina rolled her eyes. Her sister was half in love with Rumpelstiltskin. It was a little disgusting.

Mark that: very disgusting.

Zelena set the head back down, walking around the market some more.

Regina turned to follow her, when she saw a man standing across the aisle from her. She caught her breath. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had brown, tussled hair. A very nice disposition.

She caught his eye. He smiled at her, lines appearing around his mouth. All she could do was smile back. She ducked her head. She wasn't normally shy, but this man had a reaction on her. She looked back up, to see him walking towards her. She held her breath.

He was almost upon her, when Zelena stepped right in front of her. Regina jerked her head back.

"Come on, sister," Zelena said, tugging at Regina's arm, "I found this really interesting collection of stones. They are so pretty." She pulled Regina away from the man.

Regina turned her head, and saw the man standing in the street, looking shocked. He clearly had not been expecting for Zelena to show up. But, what made Regina feel a little happy, was the look of disappointment on his face. Regina was hoping he wanted to talk to her. She would find him again, just once she was able to get away from Zelena.

Easier said than done, of course.

* * *

><p>Belle was cleaning and dusting, like usual. She made her way to an abandoned room. A huge bed was in the center. It resembled any other chamber, but it seemed that no one had touched it in years, or ever. Dust covered every surface. There were no personal items.<p>

Or so she thought.

She saw in one corner of the room, a huge chest. She tilted her head, walking closer. She knelt down, and tried the lock. It wouldn't open. She tugged and pulled at it, but it still wouldn't open.

She knew realistically that she should just walk away, but she really wanted to know what was inside. _But it was locked for a reason_, she told herself. That still didn't diminish her burning curiosity.

She found a quill sitting on a nearby table. Belle had never picked a lock before, but her heroines in her books seemed to know how. She inserted the quill into the lock, jiggling it just like how she read. She continued to do that until she heard a clicking noise. The lock came undone. She squealed in delight, then hurriedly stopped. She didn't want to get in trouble for opening a chest she probably shouldn't have been opening.

She lifted the lid, and peered inside. The chest was filled with...clothes.

She sat back, disappointed. _Clothes_, she thought_, after all that trouble, it was only filled with clothes._

Then hope struck. Maybe the clothes were hiding something. She looked back inside, and dug around. Nothing other than clothes resided in the chest. There wasn't even a secret panel hiding something.

She lifted up a piece of clothing, and noticed how small it was. It was fit for a small child, probably no older than two or three.

She wondered why Rumpelstiltskin would keep baby clothes locked up in a chest. _Maybe he had a child_, she thought. It wasn't implausible. He was married after all. And he had Cora. Regina made it sound like those two could not keep their hands off each other. Thank goodness she had not walked in on them...making love, the other day. Just seeing them kiss was bad enough.

But it was clear that he had...intercourse...with women. Him having a child made sense. _I wonder what happened_, she thought.

She closed the trunk, and started cleaning the room. When she was finished, she went back into the Great Hall. Rumpelstiltskin was there, spinning.

He glanced up at her entrance. Cora had taken Regina and Zelena into town, so it was just her, Milah, and Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle blushed when their eyes locked. She remembered what Milah had said to her, about Rumpelstiltskin looking at her differently than anyone else. She couldn't tell if that was the case, but he didn't seem unpleased to see her, so that was something.

He turned back to his wheel, speaking. "Are you done with your work?"

"Yes," she responded. "You know, this place is very dusty."

He grinned at her teasing tone. "That's why I have you here. To clean."

She slowly walked up to him. "Is that the only reason? To clean?"

He paused, stopping the wheel. "Well, and to bring me amusement," he giggled.

She smiled. "I amuse you?"

He steadily looked at her. "More than you know." He turned back to his spinning wheel.

She sat down on the bench next to him. He looked at the small space separating their legs. Belle didn't seem to notice.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said, hesitantly, "I wanted to ask you something."

He nodded at her. "Ask away, dearie."

"I," she halted. He looked at her inquisitively. She tried again. "I was cleaning one of the rooms, a bed chamber, and I noticed this chest in the corner."

His hands stilled on the wheel, but he didn't look at her. She continued. "I know I probably shouldn't have opened it, but I was really curious." She was sheepish, blushing a little.

"What did you find?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, subdued.

"Baby clothes." Belle saw Rumpelstiltskin flinch. "Did you have a child?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, turning to look at her. "You shouldn't have opened that chest, dearie. It was locked for a reason."

Belle ducked her head. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to learn more about you."

He eyed her up and down. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I want to."

"Or maybe you want to find the monster's weaknesses," he tisked at her.

She smiled. "You're not a monster. I genuinely want to know more about you."

He turned back to his wheel. "Not many people would say that."

She placed her hand on his. "Well, I mean it. I ca-," she broke off. He looked at her, surprise written on his face. She smiled again, taking in a breath. "I care about you, Rumpelstiltskin."

He barked a laugh, shocked. He didn't move her hand from his though. "Really, dearie? What is it about me that you could possibly _care _about?"

Belle chided him, strengthening her grip. "Don't say that. You saved my life, multiple times. Obviously you are not a horrible person. You only like to pretend you are. Let me in," she said, quietly.

He just looked at her, weighing his options. He finally said, quickly, "I had a son."

"Oh?" Belle said. "What happened?"

He hesitated, grimacing. "He died."

Belle gasped. "I'm so sorry," she said, sincerely.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "It's not your fault, dearie. It's mine."

"How did he die?" She asked, slowly.

He finally removed his hand from underneath her's, and patted it. "Another time. You don't need to know the mistakes I've made." His expression had softened as he was speaking with her, but now he threw his guard back up. "Go read a book, little maid." He turned back to his wheel, and started to spin.

Belle knew when she was clearly dismissed.

* * *

><p>Regina managed to get away from Zelena by rounding a corner, when her sister was distracted by a vendor selling jewelry. Her sister was one to like shiny things.<p>

Regina turned round a booth, and ran straight into a man.

It was _the _man. The one she had been admiring earlier.

"Oh," she said, breathlessly, taking a step back, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She straightened the collar of her dress.

He smiled, shaking his head. "It's quite all right. I was actually waiting for you."

She was taken aback. "You were waiting for me?"

He ducked his head. "I saw you earlier today, but you were taken away. I was waiting to see if you could get away from your friend."

"Sister, actually," Regina muttered.

He grinned. "Well, I now know you have a sister. And you're clearly beautiful." She blushed at the praise. "Now all I need is your name."

"Regina," she said, smiling.

"Regina," he repeated, softly. "I'm Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel." She held out her hand. He laughed, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Regina." He glanced around the marketplace. "What brings you around here? I've never seen you before."

"That's because I don't live in the village."

He tilted his head. "Where do you live?"

She hesitated. "Umm, in a nearby village. I'm here with my mother and sister. We just wanted to come to the marketplace. We've heard great things," she lied. She couldn't well tell him that she lived with The Dark One. She somehow thought that wouldn't go over well.

"Interesting," Daniel said. "I didn't think the marketplace advertised to other villages, but then what do I know? I'm just a stable boy." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Regina smiled. "That's fine. I actually find horses quite fascinating."

He pointed at her. "You're just being nice," he teased.

She blushed. She wasn't one for blushing, but this man made it possible. "Maybe I am," she teased back. She also wasn't one for teasing. Daniel seemed to bring out the annoying, girly habits she found wrong in other women out in her.

She actually liked it.

Regina at that moment heard her name being called. Regina turned to see Zelena walking towards her, curiosity burning on her face.

"Oh, no," Regina muttered. She turned back to Daniel, plastering a smile on her face. "Why don't we take a walk around the market?"

He smiled. "Sure." He held out his arm. "Lead the way."

Regina took off in a sprint, grabbing Daniel's arm. "You know," he said, "I when said 'lead the way,' I didn't know we were going to walk this fast. You're sure in a hurry. Is there some vendor you want to see?"

Regina nodded, furiously glancing back. Zelena was still on there tail. "Yes, actually. Have you seen the one with shrunken heads? They're really fascinating."

"Regina!" Zelena called, speeding her pace to catch up.

Daniel turned. "Is that your sister?" He asked.

"Uh, yes," Regina replied. "I don't want her catching us."

"Why not?" Daniel looked concerned.

Regina waved a hand. "Because she's a basket case, and I don't want her interrogating you." She paused. "Or trying to kiss you," she muttered, quietly to herself.

Daniel looked confused, but nodded anyway. "All right. Operation 'Keep Away From Sister.' Got it."

Regina laughed, liking Daniel more by the second. But right as they turned around another booth, they ran straight into Cora.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, letting Daniel's arm go. Cora crossed her arms, giving Regina a speculative look.

"I'm Regina's mother," Cora said. "I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you." She held out her hand. Daniel shook it.

"I'm Daniel," he said. "I just met Regina. We were heading to look at the shrunken heads."

Cora pursed her lips, eyeing Daniel up and down. "So it seems." She turned to Regina. "You were also trying to get away from your sister." She nodded behind Regina.

Regina turned right as Zelena walked up. The red head stopped, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

"Did you have to walk that fast, sister?" Zelena asked. "It was like you were trying to get away from me."

Regina didn't warrant that comment a response.

Cora was not pleased. "I did not take you girls out here today, so you could mingle with the _locals_." She said the word like it was dirty. Regina flushed at her mother's tone. "I took you girls here to get away from the castle. I thought it would do you some good. And I had a lesson I wanted to teach you."

Regina shook her head, furiously at her mother. Daniel frowned.

"Didn't you say you were from a neighboring village?" He asked. "I didn't think there were any castles in any villages I know."

Regina flushed again. "I am from a neighboring village. I don't know what my mother's talking about."

Cora became sly. "Oh, so she lied to you, did she?" Cora said to Daniel. She said to Regina, "I'm so disappointed, Daughter. I never thought you would stoop so low as to lie." She eyed Daniel again, grimacing. "Or stoop so low as to spend your time with...what do you do?" She asked Daniel.

"I work as a stable boy," he tried to say proudly, but in the wake of Cora's dismissal, it was tough.

Cora's lips became a straight line. "Yes, the _stable boy_," she emphasized, frowning at Regina.

Zelena laughed. "Oh, Regina. Please tell me you're joking?"

Regina didn't respond. She held her head low in embarrassment. Embarrassment not on her part, but on Daniel's. She had done nothing wrong.

Daniel was standing by quietly, face flushed. Regina gave him a sympathetic look.

Cora waved a hand. "Enough of this. Leave him Regina. I have something to show my girls."

Regina knew it was pointless to argue with her mother. She could stand up for herself, and Daniel, but it would get her nowhere. She gave Daniel one last longing look, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Belle went back to reading after her talk with Rumpelstiltskin. She had no idea opening a chest would lead to so much tension. It didn't help that Belle stayed in the Great Hall, where Rumpel was still spinning.<p>

He finally stopped and walked hesitantly up to her. She wanted to giggle. She had never seen the infamous Dark One hesitant before. He usually barged in wherever he wanted to go, took whatever he wanted. She didn't know what was making him cautious.

"Belle," he said, quietly, stepping closer to her.

She set her book down. "Yes?" She asked.

He was being funny with his hand gestures. Normally he was so sure of them. Now it seemed he didn't know what to do with them. "You wanted to get to know me better." He said it like a statement.

She nodded, smiling a little. "Why, do you want to get to know me better? Because you can, you know," she said, softly.

He grinned, tilting his head. "You had a life, before all this." He waved his hand to encompass the whole room. "What made you choose to come with me?"

Belle thought. "Well, I wanted to save my people and land. I knew it was a...courageous, brave act. I knew I could help a lot of people." She smiled at him. "And you were a better option than Gaston."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Belle blushed, hesitating. "Well, before you showed up," she took in a deep breath, "Gaston..." she trailed off.

Rumpel's look of inquisitiveness, turned to anger. "That fucking fuckwit!" He looked beseechingly at Belle. "Tell me he didn't!"

Belle was taken aback at Rumpel's choice of words, but she hurriedly responded. "No, Rumpel. He didn't take advantage of me."

She smiled when she saw him visibly calm down. _He does care for me_, she thought. The idea made her feel warm.

"Good," he muttered. "Now I don't have to go cut up that rose into a million little pieces."

"He didn't take advantage of me, thought he tried," Belle said. Rumpel's look of anger was returning. Belle quickly spoke up before he completely lost his temper. "I slapped Gaston, and...kicked him between the legs before he could try anything," she said, slowly. He quirked an eyebrow. Belle elaborated. "He went down. Like a log."

Rumpel laughed. "I knew you had courage, dearie. I didn't know you were capable of physical violence either."

Belle blushed. "Only when dealing big oafs like Gaston."

"So, that made you choose to come stay with me?" Rumpel asked. "I'm a little flattered, dearie, that you think me better than your fool of an ex-fiancé."

Belle shrugged. "When you said that you wouldn't touch me without my consent, I believed you. I didn't think you would have reason to lie. And then when you said you lived with other women, it gave me more confidence. I felt I could trust you." He lifted an eyebrow. "To not physically hurt me, at least," she added.

He nodded, looking satisfied with her answer. "I would never physically hurt you, Belle," he said, softly, like he almost couldn't believe he was saying it.

"I received a rude awakening," Belle said, "when I actually met the women that live here."

Rumpel chuckled. "They haven't been the most welcoming."

"Well, only Cora. And Zelena," Belle said. "Regina been's nice, and so has Milah. I guess I can't complain too much."

He shook his head. "There you go again. Being selfless."

"That was the way I was taught," Belle smiled. "By my mother."

"I didn't know you have a mother. I seem only to recall meeting your father. He didn't take a liking a to me," he pretended to be offended.

Belle grinned. "That is true. He hated you."

"For taking his daughter away, no doubt," Rumpel muttered.

Belle sobered up. "To get back to your comment; I had a mother. She died a week before my father called on you."

Rumpel frowned, lowering his eyebrows. "That's a shame. She must have been a marvel."

Belle tilted her head. "Why do you say that?"

Rumpel looked at her steadily. "She raised you, didn't she?" Belle blushed under the praise, smiling a little. He paused, snorting. "And I seriously doubt you take after your father. You are too smart."

Belle laughed. "Will you stop insulting my father?" She crossed her arms, teasing.

He giggled. "I'm the Dark One, dearie. You should know that by now. Insulting people is part of my profession."

Belle shook her head, smiling. "You know...you can be nice a person, when you want to be. Why do you shut people away?"

He tisked a finger at her. "No, dearie. This conversation is about you, not me."

"It can be about you," she said, adamantly.

He sighed. "Not really. Not when I don't want it to be." He turned back to his wheel, then stopped. "Don't tell people I can be nice, dearie. I have a reputation to uphold." He sat back down at his spinning wheel.

Belle rolled her eyes, opening her book again. Rumpel could be so stubborn.

* * *

><p>"Really, Regina?" Zelena asked. "The stable boy?" Cora was taking them farther away from the marketplace, away from Daniel.<p>

Regina flushed. "Be quiet, Zelena." But, of course, Zelena could not keep her mouth shut.

"I can't believe you would even spend time with someone like that," Zelena said, pointing back in the direction they left Daniel. "Let alone have feelings for them."

Regina stopped walking, whirling on her sister. "I just met Daniel, so I don't have feelings for him." Zelena rolled her eyes dramatically. Regina started to turn away, then thought of something else. She whirled back around to Zelena, pointing a finger at her sister. "And you're one to judge on having feelings for someone inappropriate."

Zelena became angry. "What does that mean?" She crossed her arms.

Regina waved her hands dramatically. "You're so in love with Rumpelstiltskin, it's sickening. He'll never return your feelings."

Zelena pouted. "Why would you say that?"

"Because, he can't stand you!" Regina exclaimed. "It's so obvious in the way he looks at you. You follow him around like a lost puppy. Newsflash, Zelena: he doesn't like you in any romantic, intimate way." Zelena was flushed, fuming with anger. Regina continued on her rant. "He has Mother for that, and he isn't going for you."

Zelena grimaced, marching away. "You can be such a bitch," she muttered. She walked past Cora, who had been walking in front of them.

Regina sighed. Her mother slowed her pace to stand next to Regina.

"I heard all that," Cora said.

Regina flinched, embarrassed. "You can't get mad at me, Mother. What I said was the truth."

Cora nodded. "Oh, I know. You're right. Rumpelstiltskin does not have feelings for Zelena. I sincerely doubt he ever will. It would do Zelena some good to let go of her fancies for him."

"Then why do you look disappointed with me?" Regina asked.

Cora grimaced. "Because you said Rumpel has me for all his desires and intimacy," she said, quietly. "I'm beginning to doubt that."

Regina furrowed her brow. "Why do you say that?"

Cora barked a laugh. "Have you not seen the way he treats his little maid? He clearly has feelings for her."

"Belle?" Regina was astonished. She shook her head. "Not possible. Belle's way to innocent for him. He could hurt her."

Cora grimaced some more. "I sincerely doubt that was well. He has this annoying habit to want to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Regina asked.

Cora's lips thinned. "From me, Daughter. I'm starting to think I'm not his favorite anymore."

Regina didn't respond. She had noticed her mother and Rumpelstiltskin hadn't been spending as much time together recently. She never attributed it to Belle, though.

Cora stopped walking, pointing at the ground. "I took you girls here to the village, because I wanted you to learn a new spell. The soil here is much richer, and more fertile, than by the Dark Castle. I want you to practice some of your elemental magic."

Regina frowned. "But Rumpelstiltskin has hardly taught Zelena or I anything in that department."

"That's why I'm going to teach you," Cora said. "Rumpel doesn't think you or your sister need to learn how to draw from the earth. I've learned a lot of spells can be enhanced harnessing the power this land provides."

"Mother," Regina asked slowly, "does Rumpelstiltskin know you're practicing different kinds of magic behind his back?"

Cora laughed, shrilly. "Regina, dear. The Dark One doesn't need to know what I do in my spare time."

"But I thought, Rumpelstiltskin taught you all you know."

Cora nodded. "He did. But I happened to acquire a spell book when I was away on my travels. It's a little bit different than what my lover taught me."

Regina felt a growing sense of dread. "Is it light or dark magic?"

Cora smirked. "Does it matter? You're going to learn it." She pointed at the ground. "Do exactly as I tell you."

Regina had a feeling that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't approve of her mother's new magic. It made Regina uneasy. But, like always, her mother was a difficult woman to say no to.

* * *

><p>Belle was in the middle of a chapter, when the darkness in the room started to bother her. It made reading a little difficult.<p>

She glanced up, and saw the heavy drapes covering the windows. She looked at Rumpel, who was still busy spinning. He had been spinning all day._ It must help clear his head_, she thought. Maybe it was relaxing for him. Belle pursed her lips, an idea forming.

She got up from her seat, and went into the kitchen. She knew there was a ladder in there to reach some of the higher cabinets. She picked up the ladder...and immediately dropped it. It was really heavy. Belle knew she could have asked Rumpel for help, but she really wanted to do this on her own.

She took in a deep breath, and lifted the ladder. She carried it into the other room. Well, she dragged it into the other room, but she still lifted it a little bit. She took the ladder over to the windows, setting it down.

Rumpel gave her a curious expression, but just shook his head and went back to work. Belle unfolded the ladder, propping it up. She climbed it, and started tugging at the drapes.

"Come on," she muttered quietly, when the drapes wouldn't come loose.

"What are you doing?" She head a question behind her. She turned her head. Rumpel had left his wheel, and now stood below her, arms crossed, head tilted.

"Trying to get these drapes down," she said, breathlessly.

He frowned. "Why?"

She laughed a little. "Because, it is so dark in here. It's making it a little difficult for me to read."

"Why didn't you just ask me to take the drapes down?"

"Because," Belle said, "I didn't want to bother you."

He squinted at her. "So, you thought dragging a ladder across my extremely nice floors, and tugging at drapes that wont move, was a better idea?"

"Yes," Belle said, obviously.

He shook his head. "You are so strange, dearie."

Belle kept pulling on the drapes. "What did you, nail the drapes down?" She was joking.

"Yes," he said, seriously.

Belle paused, looking at him. She rolled her eyes, still pulling, reaching farther out. The only part of her body touching the ladder were her feet. The rest of her body was sideways.

He pointed her. "You're going to fall, dearie. I won't catch you, you know."

Belle laughed. "I'm going to get it, Rumpel. Have no fear." But right as she said that, the drapes came loose. The next thing Belle knew, was the feeling of falling. "Oh," she gasped, not having any time to scream.

But before she felt her body colliding with the floor, she noticed a pair of arms around her. She turned her head, and saw Rumpelstiltskin holding her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't catch me," Belle said, breathlessly.

"I guess I lied," he said, simply.

They stared at each other steadily. For a moment, Rumpel tightened his arms around her. But before he could set her down, the Great Hall doors opened, and in walked Cora with Regina and Zelena.

They stopped walking, taking in the scene. Belle blushed. She was much more aware of Rumpel's arms around her.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Back home early, are you?" He still hadn't let her go.

Cora pursed her lips. "Yes. We finished our lesson sooner than expected." She eyed Belle in Rumpel's arms.

"What were you two doing?" Zelena asked, looking envious.

Rumpel nodded at the ladder and fabric on the ground. "The little maid decided to take the drapes down. She fell in the process. I caught her." He nodded towards Belle, hefting a her a little higher.

"Then why are you still holding her?" Zelena asked, pouting.

"It felt nice," Rumpel said, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, finally letting Belle go, her feet touching the ground. Belle's face was beet red.

Awkward silence prevailed through out the room. Cora looked angry. Zelena looked jealous. Regina looked shocked, but a light was taking place behind her eyes, like she realized something. Rumpel was standing with his arms crossed, smirking. And Belle was embarrassed.

She cleared her throat. "I'll just take my book back to my cell." She started to walk towards the object, when Rumpel stopped her.

"Belle, you're not staying in a cell any longer. Have one of the rooms," Rumpel said.

Cora did not look pleased with the new predicament. "You're going against one of my orders?" She seethed.

Rumpel tilted his head. "You've gone against so many of mine. The little maid is not staying in a cold, rusty cell any longer. I'm giving her one of the rooms. She's deserved it, clearly. She works harder than you around here."

Cora flushed. "That's because I'm not the hired help." She glared at Belle. "I will hurt her, Rumpelstiltskin."

He giggled, reaching to pull out Belle's protection necklace. Belle blushed even more when Rumpel's hand brushed against her collar bone. He held the necklace up, waving it. "This protects her, Cora. You know that. You can't hurt her. I would advise you not to even think about it, either. It won't end well for you."

Cora huffed. "I was here first. The one you turned too when you grew tired of you wife." She gave Belle a dismissive glance. "You'll grow tired of her too. And when you do, you'll come crawling back to me."

He giggled. "You're so sure of yourself, Cora. But _I'm_ The Dark One, dearie. And I don't crawl."

Cora just huffed again, and stormed away. Regina looked around the room, awkwardly. And Zelena pouted even more.

"You gave her jewelry?" Zelena asked, looking even more green with envy. Regina rolled her eyes, and pulled at her sister's arm. They left the room, leaving only Belle and Rumpelstiltskin behind.

Belle shook her head. "You keep saving me," she smiled. "Why?"

Rumpel shrugged. "Maybe I... care... about you, too," he muttered. Belle smiled even wider, throwing her arms around him to hug him again. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as well. She pulled back, walking to pick up her book.

"I have a new room, you're going to show me," she grinned.

He smirked. "Right this way, dearie."

* * *

><p>After Rumpelstiltskin left, from showing Belle her new room, he went to his tower. He felt a little...smug that Belle gave him another hug. Giving her gifts really brought out the affectionate side in her. Also the touchy-feeling side. She really liked to give him hugs.<p>

He didn't mind, of course. The feeling of his little maid pressed against him, all her curves molding to his...it was a great feeling. But what really affected him, was her innocence. The fact that she never meant her hugs to be sexual, caused his pant's to tighten. He already knew he was going to a dark place after death from all the trouble he caused, and his perverted thoughts of his maid were just added to the list.

He never did anything about his desires and urges, though. Belle was so innocent. He didn't want to scare her.

He was working on another potion, a vial in his hand, when he heard someone enter his work room. He glanced up to see Zelena.

He sighed. "What do you want, Zelena?"

She frowned, pushing herself away from the door. "Why don't you love me?"

He jerked back, not expecting the conversation to head in that direction. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you _love_ me," she repeated. She looked ready to cry.

He set his vial down. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I spoke with Regina today, and she told me that you don't look at me the way I look at you. She made it sound like you find me annoying." Zelena placed her hands on his bench.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head in obvious agreement. "Well, that's because it's true, dearie."

Zelena huffed, holding back tears. "How can you say that?!" She exclaimed. "I do so much for you. I bring you your favorite foods when you're too busy working to come eat at the table. I listen to every word you say in our magic sessions, and do the spells correctly, like you taught. I'm better than Regina is at magic." She crossed her arms. "This isn't fair."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "Life isn't fair, Zelena. Get over it."

She reached up, and grabbed his hands. He was surprised, trying to pull his hands away. Zelena only held on tighter, bringing them to her chest, to rest over her heart. "I've done so much for you, and you only find me annoying? Why don't you love me?"

He pulled his hands away. "Because you are too desperate for love. It's tiring."

"I saw the way you looked at her," Zelena said, quickly.

He squinted at her. "Who?"

"_Belle_. Your little maid." She rolled her eyes. "You love her, don't you?"

Rumpelstiltskin was extremely taken aback. "I don't need to discuss this with you, Zelena. It's my business."

She shook her head. "It isn't. Not when you hold in your arms for the world to see." Zelena rushed around the table to stand next to him. Rumpelstiltskin hurriedly backed up. "Do you kiss her? _Touch _her?"

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "Like I said, dearie, it's my personal business. What I do or don't do with Belle is not your concern."

Zelena huffed. "Why can't you just try to love me?"

"Zelena-," he was cut off, when Zelena reached up and kissed him. She was so forceful in her kiss, his back slammed against his work bench. He nudged her away, detracting their lips. "Zelena," he said again." Don't."

Zelena stepped back, tears welling up in her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I won't love you anymore. Clearly you don't need me, since getting a new girl." She ran away, leaving the room.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't even know what to think about the situation. Zelena was extreme, but fragile. He knew she had feelings for him. She wasn't subtle in her glances. But he never thought her idiotic enough to try a stint like that.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The women in his life were starting to drive him insane.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I feel a little bad for Zelena. She is just so desperate. <strong>

** Some headway in the Rumbelle department. Finally!**

** Upcoming: Belle gets interrogated, Regina gets sneaky, and Rumpel does something no guy should ever do. **


	8. Cry Like it's Your Birthday

**I hope everyone is having a nice new year! If not, then...I'm sorry, since the year has just begun. **

**This chapter has some smut in it, so if you love it, you'll hopefully like the chapter. If you don't like smut then...well, who the hell doesn't like smut?**

**Thanks to the wonderful CharlotteAshmore for editing this chapter. She just started beta-ing this story for me, and this is the first chapter she's helped out with, so any mistakes in the previous seven chapters are all mine. **

**Please continue reading...**

* * *

><p>Zelena was still upset over what had happened with Rumpelstiltskin the night before. She had thrown herself at him, and made a complete fool of herself.<p>

Zelena was pouting, walking into the kitchen where she saw the object of Rumpel's affection wiping the counters. _Belle_. Zelena curled her lips in disgust, and annoyance. She didn't understand what Rumpel saw in that little girl. Sure she was pretty and small, but Zelena just saw those things as undesirable.

_Or maybe envy_, she thought to herself. The maid had everything she wanted: a petite frame, beauty, and The Dark One's affections. Zelena hated her.

She sat down at the counter where Belle was cleaning. The red head propped her chin in her hand, sighing dramatically. Belle stopped in wiping, lifting an eyebrow.

"Is everything all right, Zelena?" the maid asked.

"No," Zelena muttered. "My life is terrible."

Belle paused. "Don't say that. I'm sure there are some great things to keep you happy."

"Not when you're here," Zelena pouted.

"I'm sorry?" Belle scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Rumpelstiltskin has feelings for you, and he can't stand me," Zelena said, miserably.

Belle hesitated, continuing to wipe the counter. "Zelena, I don't know what has happened, but you're worrying me."

Zelena snorted. "I don't want your pity or concern." She moved her hand away from her chin, sitting up straight. "Answer me this, maid: do you love him?"

Belle's mouth dropped open, shocked. "What?" she asked, breathlessly, not understanding where Zelena was going with the conversation.

Zelena rolled her eyes. _"Rumpelstiltskin_," she enunciated. "Do you love him?"

Belle shook her head slowly. "No. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Zelena asked. "How can you not know?"

Belle shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. Rumpelstiltskin is a complicated man."

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "So your feelings for him are complicated?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Why are you asking me these things, Zelena?"

"Because he loves you!" Zelena exclaimed, standing up. "Don't you get that? Or do you not have anything going on upstairs in that brain of yours?!"

Belle stepped away from Zelena. She was confused by Zelena's outburst. The red head was clearly dealing with something that Belle didn't understand. "Zelena, I'm sorry if I've upset you-,"

Zelena cut her off. "I _don't want _your sympathy or pity. Did you not understand me when I said that?" Zelena was obviously distressed and angry. Seeing the maid stirred up all her feelings of rejection and insecurity. Belle was just unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of it all.

Belle quickly nodded. "I did hear you. I just don't know what you want. I don't know what to do." Belle was ramblingly, becoming upset herself over Zelena's outbursts.

"I don't want you to do anything," Zelena seethed. "I just want you gone." Zelena reached out a hand, and tried to use magic on Belle. A spell that would surely hurt the maid, but, as Zelena felt her magic flow through her hand, she saw that it did not affect the girl. Then Zelena remembered the necklace Rumpelstiltskin had given the brunette. It would protect her, so no magic could harm her.

_Damn it_, Zelena though, throwing her hand down in frustration. Why could nothing go her way? She gave Belle one last menacing look, and stormed out of the kitchen, thinking she would feel better if she didn't see the maid.

She would go complain to Regina. She knew her sister would listen, even if she was rolling her eyes every five minutes. Zelena was going to bitch to her sister, whether she liked it or not. She was having a bad day.

And she would cry if she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Regina, much to Zelena's disappointment, wasn't anywhere to be found. Regina was outside, close by the stables. Rumpelstiltskin didn't have many horses, having the ability to transport himself using magic, but the few he kept needed a place to stay.<p>

Regina couldn't stop thinking about the boy, Daniel, she'd met at the market yesterday. She was angry with her mother and sister for embarrassing him. She went to the stables at the castle, hoping it would make her feel closer to him.

She had never felt such an instant attraction to a man before, it was startling. She wanted to leave the castle to go see him again, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her leave without her permission.

So Regina would just have to find a way to sneak out.

The only problem was, she had no idea how to leave. Rumpelstiltskin didn't keep the gates closed when he was at the castle, but she couldn't just walk out the front door. Her mother would notice, and prevent her from going, especially if her mother knew she was going to see Daniel. Regina just hoped that Daniel wouldn't be too upset with her. She did lie to him after all, and her mother and sister were complete witches to him.

Regina sighed, thinking. She could leave at night, when her mother was sleeping...but Cora had a tendency to know when to wake up if something wasn't going according to her plan. Regina was worried about the magic her mother was trying to use. She knew Rumpelstiltskin didn't know about it, and probably wouldn't approve it. She was also concerned that it might be stronger than The Dark One's magic. Her mother seemed to want more power than him.

Regina shook her head. Her mother probably wanted to control Rumpelstiltskin using magic, since she wasn't his 'favorite' anymore. Her mother also couldn't find the dagger, as Rumpelstiltskin had it in serious lock down. No one would be finding it anytime soon. Rumpelstiltskin was slipping through her mother's fingers and Regina could tell that Cora was _not_ happy about it.

Regina still couldn't believe that Rumpelstiltskin might be having feelings for Belle...and she him! Regina wouldn't normally believe it, but after returning to the castle yesterday afternoon, and seeing The Dark One's arms around Belle, changed her view point. They seemed to like each other, or were at least comfortable around each other. It was just slightly...weird. Regina didn't know how that was possible. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were so different.

Regina rolled her eyes, at her thoughts. It wasn't an issue for her to be concerned about. Trying to escape was.

Regina went through many options. She could try to use her magic to transport herself into town, but her magic wasn't quite strong enough yet. She cursed herself, at the irony. She fought so hard on learning magic, and now she really needed it. She supposed she should have listened more in her lessons with Rumpelstiltskin.

She could try to scale the gate surrounding the back of the castle. Maybe her mother wouldn't be as perceptible, if she went out the back, but the gate walls were too high. Regina would never be able to climb them.

Regina then hesitated, thinking up a more dangerous idea. Her mother's spell book.

Regina knew her mother had a strong spell book, hiding somewhere. Rumpelstiltskin had given it to Cora as a gift, and Regina knew her mother was adding spells inside, ones Rumpelstiltskin had never taught her. After yesterdays lesson, Regina knew Cora was keeping secrets from Rumpelstiltskin. Maybe her spell books would have answers on how to escape. Regina knew though, that the idea was futile. If trying to leave the castle would be tough, then trying to find her mother's book would be even more difficult.

Just then, Regina heard the horses whinnying. Someone was approaching the stables. Regina held her breath, hoping it wasn't her mother or sister. She started breathing again, when she saw it was Milah.

"Milah, what are you doing out here?" Regina asked. "It's cold out."

"I could ask you the same question," Milah responded, pointing at the stables. "What are you doing in the stables?"

Regina hesitated. "Trying to figure out an escape plan."

Milah raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Having any luck?"

Regina shook her head. "Not much. I'm kind of stuck here."

"Same here," Milah said. "Remember the day I tried to escape, and was flung back from the gates?"

"Yeah," Regina nodded.

"There's no escaping this place," Milah said sadly, rubbing her arms.

"I wish there was," Regina muttered. She furrowed her brows at Milah. "What _are_ you doing out here?"

"Getting away from all the commotion inside the castle," Milah said. "I like walking around the grounds."

"All the commotion?" Regina asked. "You mean, with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin?"

Milah nodded. "It's quite clear that Cora and Zelena are not happy about Belle and my husband's blossoming relationship. Zelena couldn't find you, so she came complaining to me about Belle."

Regina winced. "Sorry. That must have been terrible."

Milah nodded, exaggeratedly. "It was. Zelena likes to hear herself talk...and complain. I'm sure your mother kicked Zelena out of her room when she went whining to her." Milah paused. "I got stuck with her instead," she muttered.

Regina chuckled. "I'm not laughing at your expense, but my sister sure is a character."

"That she is," Milah agreed. "One that won't shut up."

This time, Regina laughed out loud. "Zelena...," she sighed, shaking her head.

Milah sighed as well, moving on from the topic back to their previous one. "Is there really no way to escape from this place?"

Regina shrugged. "You've lived here longer than I have. Do you have any ideas?"

Milah shook her head. "None. My husband and I haven't confided in each other for a long time. We're strangers living in the same house. I don't know him at all anymore, to know any of his secrets."

Regina nodded. "I figured. I know that ever since my family arrived here, you and The Dark One have been estranged. Did my mother cause the tension between you two?"

"Partly," Milah confided. "We'd already had some problems with him becoming The Dark One. Your mother just helped escalate our issues."

"We've never really spoken much," Regina commented. "We always complain to each other about wanting to escape, but I don't know much about you, Milah."

"That's all right. You've only been here for over a year," Milah said, teasingly.

Regina chuckled, then sobered. "I should have tried harder to get to know you."

"Why now?" Milah asked.

"Ever since Belle came here, I've started losing some of my shell," Regina said. "The sympathy I have for her, makes me feel more open. I guess I've never really realized how much you've been suffering. I've mostly focused on myself."

Milah waved a hand. "You're young. You're allowed to be self-centered."

Regina shrugged. "I guess." She looked steadily at the older woman. "What has Rumpelstiltskin put you through?"

Milah hesitated. "At first, none of this was his fault. We lost a child...and it changed him."

"How?" Regina asked.

Milah shook herself. "I don't like to talk about it. It's too painful."

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me," Regina said, sympathetically. "You can tell me when you're ready."

"And in the meantime," Milah said, "we can think of an escape plan."

Regina smiled. "Yes, we can." She paused, hesitating. "I might have an idea, concerning my mother's spell book..." she trailed off."

"Is it dangerous?" Milah asked.

"Extremely," Regina nodded.

"Then we better start thinking up an idea quick."

* * *

><p>Belle went to bed that evening, in her new room. She was so glad she didn't have to sleep on that uncomfortable bench any longer. Her new bed was so plush, and soft, that she sank easily into it.<p>

She was till wheeling from Zelena's confrontation that morning. Belle wished she could help the other girl somehow, but didn't know how. She and Zelena were not friends. Zelena didn't want her help, but that didn't mean that Belle didn't want to give it. She didn't want Zelena to suffer on her account.

Belle was getting tired though, and decided to eradicate the confusion over Zelena, and get some sleep.

She woke up a little later in the night, to the sound of her door opening and closing. She opened her eyes, bit didn't sit up to see who entered her room. She felt a hand brush the hair out of her face, and turned to see Rumpelstiltskin standing next to her bed. He was gazing wistfully at her.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, quietly. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned slightly, sitting down on her bed. His hand moved from her face down to her neck. She shuddered at the feeling. His hands were cold to the touch, but it just heightened her sensitivity even more. "I came to make sure my little maid was all right."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" She was whispering.

"I know you had a run in with Zelena this morning," he said, stroking her arm, "and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"How do you know about that?" she asked, subdued.

His grin turned wicked. "It's my castle, dearie. I see and know all," he said, teasingly ominous.

She giggled. "You're being silly." Her breath caught though, as his hand moved over her arm, skimming the side of her breast, to rest on her waist.

"Am I?" he asked, softly. His hand squeezed her waist, making her breath hitch. She didn't know why Rumpelstiltskin was touching her, and so intimately at that. She enjoyed the feeling though, so she wasn't going to complain.

She nodded, slowly. "You are."

"Hmm," he murmured. "Then I guess, I'll just have to change that, wont I? Show you I'm being serious." His hand slipped to her back, so his whole arm was around her. Belle gasped as her pulled her into a sitting position, her chest brushing his. She blushed at the fact that she was wearing nothing but her nightdress. She didn't have her corset on to cover her. The feeling of Rumpel's red vest brushing against her breasts was nice, though. She liked the feeling.

He lifted his other hand that wasn't around her back, to cup her face. He rested his brow against her own.

Belle gulped. "What are you doing?" she asked, whispering.

He giggled, high pitch. "Kissing you, of course."

Belle furrowed her brow. "But you're not-," She was cut off when his lips touched hers.

She was hesitant at first, when his lips were hard. They softened then, making her ease into him, She folded her hands on his chest, not knowing what to do with them. She sighed into the kiss. It was marvelous. She expected nothing less for her first kiss, knowing how special it was.

His hand moved from her face, to cup the back of her head. He lowered her body to the bed, making the bottom of her dress lift higher on her legs. It was skimming her thighs, making her blush even more. His other arm was still wrapped around her back, but it slipped over her hip to touch her knee. He lifted her leg so it encircled his own body. He nestled himself in between her legs.

She pulled back from the kiss, gasping. He kissed down her neck, passionately. She tugged at his hair. "Rumpel?" she questioned, a little worried. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, or how far he was taking things.

He stroked her knee, speaking against her neck. "Shh, sweetheart," he murmured, his breath tickling her neck. "I'll take care of you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she whispered. She pulled on his hair, so he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. His face was so close to hers. She shook her head. "I don't know what you're doing."

His gaze softened, though his grin remained wicked. "Showing you something you've never experienced before," he breathed. His hands trailed up her body to hover over the strings on her chest holding her dress together. He unlaced the ribbon, though he didn't pull the dress open yet. Belle had her hands still in his hair, but moved them to lay at her sides by her head. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her breath labored.

He rested one hand over her heart. "Your heart is beating so fast. Is my little maid nervous?" He tisked, when she nodded. "That won't do. Not at all," he murmured, kissing the skin over her heart. He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze, gripping the sides of her dress. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?"

She hesitated, though she knew she wasn't in danger. She wasn't afraid of Rumpel. She was just uncertain about what was to come. She finally nodded, making his grin widen. He leaned down to kiss behind her ear, making Belle gasp at the tenderness of it. It was a very sensitive spot. He eased open the sides of her dress, finally exposing her breasts. Belle blushed, trying to cover herself up. He moved his head to look back in her eyes, smirking, as he lifted her hands above her head.

"Don't be trying to hide yourself from me, little one," he breathed. As he lifted her hands even higher over her head, her body moved down the bed a little. She noticed his hips in the center of hers, and a hardness resting against her lower abdomen. She didn't know what it was. Rumpel shifted his hips, and Belle felt the hardness even more, causing her to gasp. She was most surprised though, at the fact that she _liked _the feeling of Rumpel's hips between her own. It caused a fluttering in her stomach.

She quickly lifted her eyes to his, confused. "Rumpel," she breathed herself. "What is that?"

He smirked, moving his hips gently against hers. "That, Belle, shows you that I'm _very _happy to be here right now." He tapped her nose with a finger, making her giggle. His smirk moved back into a grin. "You don't have to be afraid of it," he said, softly.

"I didn't say I was afraid of it," Belle responded, barely able to hear herself speak, she was talking so quietly. "I just don't understand it. But...I do like the feeling of it," she added, slightly embarrassed.

He moved his hands down her arms, encircling her waist so they both touched her back. "You like the feeling of it where, sweetheart?" He started kissing lightly down her neck again, till his lips reached her chest. His lips hovered over her right breast. She felt so light headed from all the feelings coursing through her, she couldn't keep her head up. She let it fall back, as Rumpel's lips encircled her nipple. She arched, gasping at the feeling, a jolt of fire singing along her nerve endings and settling into a pulse of pure pleasure at her core. 2

"Rumpel," she quietly moaned. He was lightly pulling at the nipple, lapping at her. He was being so gentle still.

He pulled back, tapping her nose again. "You didn't answer my question, dearie." She frowned at him. He swivelled his hips against her center, making her buck into him. She gasped again, sweat beading at her temple. "Where do you like the feeling?" he asked, his lips against her neck, right above her collar bone.

"I like the feeling..." she hesitated.

"Yes?" he prompted, kissing her skin to reach her other breast. He wasn't so gentle this time. He wrapped his lips around the nipple, sucking hard.

She wrapped her arms around his head, hardly believing what was happening. She tried to speak again. "I like..."

"What do you like, sweetheart?" Rumpel moved one hand from around her back to start reaching for the hem of her dress. He lifted it, slowly, carefully, resting his hand on her upper thigh. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you. You like which feeling?"

She blushed, trying to say what was on her mind. "I like the feeling...of your hips between mine," she finally said, lowering her eyes so she didn't have to look at him.

He chuckled. "You like this feeling, little maid?" He bucked his hips into her, his leather pants not concealing anything. She gasped, again, covering her mouth with a hand. "Answer me, Belle, and I'll give you what you want."

She moved her hand away, her fingertips brushing against her temple. She was so warm, her forehead was covered in beads of sweat. "But I don't know what I want," she confessed.

His eyes softened. He grabbed her face in between his hands. "Then I'll help you make up your mind," he breathed against her lips. He kissed her, meshing their lips together. She moaned against his mouth, closing her eyes. He reached one hand down to slip between her thighs. It brushed her in a very personal area. She was going to pull back from the kiss and ask what he was doing, when one of his fingers touched _inside _of her. Belle didn't know why he would do that. She was a little embarrassed by the fact that he was touching her where she did her female business.

"Rumpel," she murmured against his lips. She couldn't seem to stop saying his name. "Why...?" She trailed off, when he moved his fingers, brushing it along the inside of her walls. She bucked her hips into his hand.

"Fuck," he said, pulling his lips away, to kiss her breast. He rested his head on her chest, as he continued to touch her. "You're so tight, sweetheart." He pulled his finger back. "And wet," he smirked, staring at the arousal on his finger. Belle blushed at his language and words.

But then she_ really _blushed when he lifted his finger to his mouth, and licked at...whatever it was that had been inside of her. Belle really had no clue. She was never taught any of this.

He pulled his finger away, smirking. "You taste amazing, sweetheart. Like honey. Or the sweetest plum. I can't decide." He shook his head.

Belle was breathing faster by the minute. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't help myself," he responded. He dipped his finger back inside her, then adding a second finger. His body was covering hers, she could feel his arm moving. Belle leaned her head back farther at the feeling of his fingers in her. She kept letting out quite, little gasps, her hands grasping at the blanket underneath her.

"Does this feel good, my little maid?" Rumpel asked, resting his head against her neck, so his breath tickled her skin.

"Yes," she managed to get out. She could barely believe what was happening, but decided to just enjoy the experience, and let her nervousness go.

"Good," he growled. "Are you too tight for more, I wonder?" he asked. Belle didn't know what he meant, so she just leaned her head back even farther, especially after he added _another _finger inside her. He chuckled, at her moan. "Well, I guess, that answered my question."

She continued bucking her hips into his hand, when he reached his other hand to hold the side of her left hip, preventing her from moving to much. She didn't understand why he would stop her, when he spoke.

"I'll do the work, sweetheart," he said, a grin in his voice. "I just want you to lay back and enjoy it." He continued moving his hand. She moaned even louder when his fingers seemed to reach a spot within her that gave her even more immense pleasure.

Belle could feel something rising within her lower abdomen. She lifted her hands to tug at Rumpel's hair. "Rumpel," she gasped. "What's happening?"

Thankfully for Belle, Rumpel seemed to know what her predicament was. "Let go for me, sweetheart." Belle didn't really know what she was 'letting go,' but decided to listen to him. He increased the speed of his fingers. "Yell my name, Belle. I know you can do it."

She was a little embarrassed to call out his name. She didn't want any of the other women to hear. But when her body couldn't take anymore, she took Rumpel's advice. She felt the ache in her lower belly release, and her body clenched around Rumpel's fingers. "Rumpelstiltskin," she moaned, leaning back into the bed, content.

She opened her eyes, and lifted her head. Rumpelstiltskin was gone.

She frowned and looked down at herself...to see that she was tucked in bed. The covers were over her. The hem of her nightdress wasn't up to her thighs, but down by her feet.

She then realized, that everything had all been a dream. Her things felt sticky, and she reached down to see what it was. It looked like the substance Rumpel had put in his mouth.

Belle blushed. She couldn't believe that she'd just had an...intimate, love- making dream.

About Rumpelstiltskin.

She had never been taught anything about...well, anything sexual, so she was shocked by her mind that she could come up with the acts she dreamed of. Though Belle did remember once finding a book one of her maids kept. It was about a man and a woman locked in heated embraces. Belle was so shy about it that she had put the book down quickly, but not before she'd snuck a peek. She hadn't thought it affected her so much, but clearly her subconscious picked up on things that her functioning, conscious brain did not.

She was extremely warm, so she kicked off her covers. She laid on her back in the middle of the bed, her hands covering her face. She was embarrassed. She had never had a dream like that before. _Maybe it was the new bed_, she thought. She couldn't imagine having that...that...kind of dream on a hard, wooden bench. The comfortable and soft mattress must have had an extreme effect on her.

She didn't know why she'd dreamed that _now_. Maybe it was because Rumpel had been showing her so much more kindness. Or maybe it was the memory of his arms around her, when he'd caught her from falling. Whatever it was, she was clearly having some sort of feelings for him. She remembered what Zelena had asked her: _do you love him_? Belle didn't know if she did. She hardly knew anything about Rumpelstiltskin, his past or otherwise, but she did have a strange fascination for him. He had an intrigue about him that made her curious. He was very entrancing.

She just hoped it wouldn't be obvious the next morning to Rumpelstiltskin that she had a dream about him. She wasn't sure if she would be able to look him in the face ever again if he knew.

She rolled over in bed in frustration. Too bad she couldn't move.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Belle got out of bed, and dressed, feeling nervous for the day. She was moving a lot slower, stretching out the time before she would have to see Rumpelstiltskin.<p>

She made her way to the Great Hall, where Rumpel and all the other women were waiting to eat breakfast. Zelena was sitting next to Cora, who was on Rumpel's left side, and Regina was sitting next to Milah, was on Rumpel's right side. The Dark One sat at the head of the table, his hands folded underneath his chin. Belle didn't make eye contact, and quickly left to enter the kitchen. She served the tea, while their food cooked.

Belle was passing out cups, when Rumpel spoke up. "I want that one, dearie." He pointed at the teacup with the chip in the side. Belle didn't question him, and placed it before him.

Cora snorted. "I don't know why you kept that cup, Rumpelstiltskin. It's broken for goodness sake."

Rumpel lifted the cup to take a sip, then pulled back to stare at it. Admiring it, it seemed more like. "It's still a functioning cup," he responded to Cora.

"Yes, but it's broken," Cora repeated.

Rumpel shrugged. "It still works." He sounded like a petulant child who wanted to be right. Cora rolled her eyes, and drank her tea.

Belle left to grab their breakfast. As she was serving, and trying to not make eye contact with Rumpel, she felt a hand steady her shaking wrist. Of course, it was The Dark One. Belle quickly looked up at him and away.

He frowned. "Why so unsteady, dearie?"

Belle gulped, his hand still on her wrist. "Uh, just tired," she muttered.

He gave her a look that showed he didn't believe her, but he shrugged, and let her go. Belle finished serving their morning meal, and hurriedly went back to the kitchen. She ate her own breakfast, quickly. The sooner she could start on her chores, the sooner she could finish, and return to her room ro read. And the sooner she could be away from Rumpelstiltskin.

As the day wore on, she successfully evaded Rumpel, moving on to clean another room when he entered the one she was in. When he tried to speak with her, she would just tell him she was busy, and quickly get back to work, ignoring him. She knew she was being slightly rude, but her embarrassment overrode her politeness.

But Belle could only evade Rumpelstiltskin for so long. He was The Dark One after all. He eventually found a way to get answers.

Belle was fetching more straw for him, and putting it in a basket by his spinning wheel. As she stood up, she turned to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the white cabinet he had centered against one wall. His arms were crossed, and he did not look pleased. If anything, he looked confused, and disappointed.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she gasped, not realizing he had shown up. Of course, when she gasped his name, it reminded Belle of her dream when she was gasping his name in pleasure. She blushed, a considerable amount.

He tilted his head. "Not expecting me, dearie?" He stood up straight, and started walking towards her.

Belle backed away, gulping. "Um, no I wasn't. I didn't hear you come in."

"Where were you today?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're trying to avoid me." He stood directly in front of her now. Belle felt like she couldn't breathe. She also felt like her face was going to be permanently red for the rest of her life. She really needed to cool down, but having the man, that she just had a love making dream about, standing before her, did not help matters.

Belle shook her head. "Not at all, Rumpelstiltskin. I wouldn't do that." She lied through her teeth, and hated it.

He squinted at her, disbelieving. "You're lying," he finally determined.

"No, I'm not," she denied, quickly.

"Then why are you blushing, dearie?" He looked at her hands. She kept wrapping one around the other. "And fidgeting."

"I guess, I'm just having an off day," she tried to say teasingly, but it just came across like she was lying even more. Which she was doing, of course, but Rumpelstiltskin didn't need to know that.

He lifted a finger to stroke his chin. "That's not it," he murmured. He snapped two fingers together. "Maybe I can guess. Are you up for a game, little maid?" The endearing nickname only made Belle's face redder. He had called her 'little maid' in her dream. She guessed that she liked the term more than she realized.

"What kind of game?" Belle asked, hesitantly.

"The one where I guess what's bothering you," Rumpel responded.

Belle really didn't want him guessing correctly the reason for her avoidance, but she thought of the likelihood of him getting the reason right, and relaxed. He couldn't possibly know.

Or so she thought.

"All right," Belle agreed. "You can try."

Rumpel smirked, walking around her, thinking. "My mistress was being a bitch to you again." He giggled. "Is that correct?"

Belle laughed, despite herself. "No," she smiled, shaking her head. "That's not correct."

"Mmm," he said, still circling her. "Zelena's being a bitch to you then."

Belle hesitated, thinking of her dream. Rumpel had come to her to see if she was all right after her conversation with Zelena. This was hitting too close to home.

When she didn't answer right away, Rumpel laughed. "That's it, isn't it?" He kept walking around her, until he stood facing her. "Really, dearie? That's what's been bothering you?" He sounded disappointed. "Zelena can be a pain, but she's harmless."

Belle decided to play along. Spending time with him again renewed her comfort around Rumpel. She smiled, teasing. "I didn't say that Zelena was bothering me. You just assumed it."

He paused in his smugness. He'd thought he had her figured out. He tilted his head at her, waving his hands dramatically. "Well, then what could be bothering you?"

Belle pursed her lips. "Why do you care?"

That pulled him up short. "Ah," he paused again, thinking of a response. "Who ever said I did?"

Belle smiled. "Rumpel," she admonished. "You care, don't deny it. You already admitted you care for me."

He just looked at her. He then pointed a finger, saying, "Technicality."

Belle giggled. "You're not going to find out what's been bothering me." She crossed her arms triumphantly.

A wicked, challenging gleam entered his eyes. "It must be extremely embarrassing for you not to want to admit what the issue is."

Belle paused herself. Not having a comeback, she just shrugged, acting indifferent.

"What could be so embarrassing, I wonder," Rumpel mused, "that you wouldn't want to tell me?" He stared steadily at her for a few seconds. Belle tried to keep her composure, but she couldn't handle the weight of Rumpelstiltskin's stare much longer. "Was it a...dream perhaps? A dream about me?" He pretended to look flattered. Belle could tell Rumpel was teasing her. He wasn't being serious in his question.

But Belle couldn't deny the new wave of flushing on her face, when Rumpelstiltskin said 'dream.' And that new wave of face reddening pulled The Dark One up short.

He squinted at her, frowning. Finally, he giggled. "You had a dream about me?" He sounded ludicrous, not believing it. "What kind of dream was it, dearie?"

Belle didn't respond, ducking her head in embarrassment. Rumpelstiltskin waved a dismissive hand. "Don't be embarrassed, little maid. We all dream after all." He stepped directly in front of her, tilting her head up. "What did we do in your innocent, young fantasies?" He trailed a finger over her lips. "Kiss perhaps? Is that why you're embarrassed, dearie? You dreamed about kissing a monster?"

His finger remained on her lips, as Belle opened them to reply. She figured it was pointless lying to him now. "Not...just kissing," she said, softly.

His gaze darkened. His finger on her lips, twitched imperceptibly. "What did we do, little maid?"

Belle swallowed with difficulty. "Not telling," she whispered.

He smirked. "Not telling?" He leaned closer, so his face was hovering over her own, moving his finger to touch the side of her face. "Well, this has become quite the interesting predicament." His breath coasted over her lips. "Did the innocent, little Belle have a sex dream?" He lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"No," she spoke softly. "We didn't have... sex." The word made her blush. She wasn't lying, at least...just omitting some of the truth.

His finger on the side of her face, trailed under her chin, lifting her head higher. "We didn't?" He sounded like he needed confirmation. He also sounded a little disappointed.

She pulled away, giggling at the confused frown on his face. "No, we didn't." She felt confident getting the upper hand on him.

He waved a hand dramatically again. "Well, then what _did _we do, dearie? You're going to make me lose all my hair in frustration, and I don't think I would look good bald."

Belle grinned, stepping away lightly, like she was dancing. "_We_ didn't do anything, Rumpel. It was just a dream after all. And you said we all dream, so I guess it's not important." She giggled again at the shocked expression on his face, pointing a finger at him. "And I'm still not telling."

Belle quickly left the room before he could gain back upper hand. But she hummed and acted like she didn't have a care in the world just to get under Rumpelstiltskin's skin.

She liked having the last word.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin was <em>very <em>frustrated.

Sexually, at least.

His little maid had practically confessed to dreaming about him, and he didn't know what to think. Belle hadn't gone into detail about what happened in her dream, but it was enough to embarrass her. And for Rumpelstiltskin, that was enough to assume that something wicked happened.

He'd never tried anything with Belle, not wanting to scare her. He would never have believed that his maid could feel anything for him, romantically or...sexually, but it seemed to him, that his little maid was keeping some secrets. He had wanted to kiss her when she confessed to her dream, but she had pulled away before he could. Well...he'd wanted to do more than _kiss _her. He wanted to deflower his innocent maid. He wanted to ravish her. The darkness inside him wanted to possess her and make Belle his.

But Rumpelstiltskin was starting to...care for Belle. A softness entered his chest every time he looked at her. That softness prevented him from corrupting her. He liked the fact the Belle wasn't Cora. Belle's lightness and goodness was a fresh reprise from the damaged relationship he had with Milah and the harsh, dark relationship he had with Cora.

Belle made him feel...happy. He hadn't felt happy in a long time. He'd felt pleasure, and humor, but not happiness. The feelings within him, confused Rumpelstiltskin. He knew he was beginning to care for Belle, but he didn't want to admit how far his feelings could go. He was surprised he even _had_ feelings, especially warm and soft ones.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at his thoughts. He wasn't going to let a young girl make a mockery of him. He was The Dark One after all.

And The Dark One didn't do warm and fuzzy feelings.

He entered his chambers, really needing a bath, mostly so he could deal with his...affliction that was making his pants tighten. He really needed to ditch the leathers pants. It was becoming _way _to obvious when he was aroused.

He warmed up a tub of water with a snap of his fingers, and stripped himself of his clothes. He eased in, and closed his eyes for a moment. Before he could start fixing his affliction, someone entered his chambers. He opened his eyes, and saw Cora standing before his tub.

Naked.

A wicked gleam was in her eyes, her hands on her hips, challenging him.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Cora?"

"What does it look like?" She dropped her eyes to indicate her naked body. "I want you to fuck me."

He snorted. "Always so classy." His eyes roamed over her body. He couldn't deny the beauty of Cora's figure. He _did _like fucking it...and he was painfully afflicted. He really wanted to fix it. At least Cora's body was better than his hand.

He leaned over the tub to grab Cora's waist, pulling her inside, so water surrounded her. He placed her on top of his lap, as he leaned back against the tub. He didn't bother getting her ready. One thing Cora was great at: she didn't take much handling. Though, it was also because Cora became easily bored with foreplay. She wanted everything fast and hard.

She gripped his shoulders, painfully so, enough to leave marks.

Rumpelstiltskin quickly pulled her onto his cock, groaning out in pleasure. "We're doing this my way," he growled into her neck, as she rolled her head back. "Fuck me, and I might let you come when I'm pleased." Cora nodded, moving her body up and down.

Rumpelstiltskin felt animalistic in his desire. He gripped Cora's hips tightly, his head against her neck. But as Cora continued moving over him, Rumpelstiltskin's mind started to roam.

He couldn't help it.

In his mind, Cora's light brown hair, turned a darker shade. Her body became smaller, and when she turned her eye's to his, they weren't brown, but blue.

He imagined his little maid on him, fucking him. It made his desire grow even more.

He could imagine the little gasps she would make, the blush covering her cheeks at losing control. She wouldn't want to. She would be too embarrassed to lose control, but Rumpelstiltskin would help her. He would bring her to that breaking point, and guide her into pleasure.

"That's it," he murmured when he felt Belle clench around him. Her hand's shaking, her eyes wide, unsure exactly what to do. "Do you feel me, little one? Come for me." He wrapped a hand around the back of her head, her dark, lush brown hair covering his fingers.

"Rumpel," Belle gasped, staring steadily in his eyes.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he growled out through clenched teeth. "Let go."

As Belle followed his command, Rumpelstiltskin felt his own release happening. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. As he came, he called out a name.

And it wasn't Cora's.

He opened his eyes to see an _extremely _pissed off Cora. She smacked him on the chest, fuming.

"Belle?!" Cora screeched. "Seriously, Rumpelstiltskin?" She got off him, and stood up, reaching for a towel, as she got out of the tub. "You fuck me, and yell out _her _name?" She turned blazing eyes on him.

He remained sitting in the tub, hand's resting on the sides, calmly, like he didn't just call out a woman's name while he fucked another. "It made me aroused," he said, simply, shrugging his shoulders.

She scoffed. "Yes, because that makes it all right." She was clearly being sarcastic

Rumpelstiltskin frowned, lowering his eyebrows. He stood up, and stepped out of the tub, stalking closer to Cora to stand directly in front of her. "And trying to kill Belle is acceptable? Only because you're envious? I don't think you should be lecturing _me_ on what's right."

Cora's lips thinned. "If that little girl wasn't here, we wouldn't be having any problems."

"Cora, we've always had problems. We met in your cell where you were awaiting your execution." He emitted a high pitched trill of laughter. "If that doesn't scream problems, then I don't know what does."

Cora laughed, condescendingly. "Don't you get it, Rumpelstiltskin? You're _The Dark One_. You kill and maim people all the time! Your 'innocent, little maid' that you seem to hold on a pedestal, will run away screaming for her life when she sees the real you." She pointed a finger into his chest, as he remained stoic. "You pretend to be Prince Charming here in your castle, where you can protect her from evil queens, like me, and rapists, that want to steal her virtue. But here's some news for you, Rumpelstiltskin: you're _not _Prince fucking Charming. She will never love you. Not like I can."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. "You love me?" He ripped her hand away from his chest, tossing it. "Cora, you only love yourself. Don't pretend to tell me otherwise." He turned to walk away, not bothering to wrap a towel around himself. He walked into his room, pulling on sleep wear.

Cora stormed in after him. "Why do you push me away? I'm the only one in this entire household that accepts the real you."

He whirled on her. "And what does that mean, dearie?"

She started listing of her fingers. "Your wife hates you, the man you've become. Regina can't stand you. The minute she laid eyes on you, I could tell she would always think of you as a monster. Zelena is delusional, building a fantasy world where you choose her, and become her knight in shining armor. And _Belle_...well, like I said, you will never show your 'precious maid' your true colors." She lifted one of his hands to rest over her heart. "_I'm_ the one that accepts you. The darkness, the wicked desires, the pain. I know _you_."

Rumpelstiltskin stared at his mistress, still stoic. "Desperation doesn't become you, dearie." He ripped his hand away from the hold she had on it. "You know nothing."

Cora shook her head. "You say flippant comments to hide what you are, what you're feeling. Don't tell me I'm wrong."

"What if you are?" He stood before her, arms behind him, head raised high.

Cora scoffed, an ugly sound. "What, you think you_ don't _want your power? Rumpel, you couldn't live without the darkness for a second. There's no way that you would give it up for anyone." She pointed towards the hallway, to Belle's room. "That girl, won't accept you with your power. If you want to be with her, you'd have to give it up. And you're too powerful a man, to be wasting time on a lowly peasant like her."

Rumpelstiltskin was grinding his teeth together. "She's not a peasant. She's a noble lady."

Cora waved a dismissive hand. Nobles were no better than her. They were the ones to shun her when she cheated on her husband. Belle being a fine lady of noble birth merely lowered her in Cora's estimation. "That doesn't matter-,"

Rumpelstiltskin cut her off. "And you're wrong about me, Cora. I could change if I wanted to."

She paused, placing her hands on her hips. "And do you want to change?" Rumpelstiltskin didn't respond. Cora smiled, wickedly. "I know you don't want to. Don't lie to me." Cora started to leave the room. She called over her shoulder, "Don't forget what I said." She left, leaving The Dark One alone.

Rumpelstiltskin was angry with Cora for what she said, but he was angry mostly because she was right. He could never give up his power, his magic. He loved it too much...and he _didn't_ love Belle.

Sure, he was starting to care for her, but he knew he would always choose power. It was his crutch, his safety net. The one thing that gave him strength when he lost it, years ago.

He had been pretending with Belle. He kept her in a safe bubble, not exposing her to his dark side. He didn't want her to see it. She would be disappointed in him, and he couldn't stand the thought of that.

Belle's teasing grins, and happy nature brought out a light in him that he enjoyed. She blazed fiery bright in his world of darkness.

But his damn mistress was right. He would always choose power. He enjoyed darkness, more than he could ever enjoy light.

He would just have to wake up and remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. The Rumps was getting a little to...humpy, I guess? He <em>totally<em> called out Belle's name while going at it with Cora. Not awkward or anything.**

**And Belle having her first sex dream, makes me so proud.**

**Upcoming: Regina is on a mission, Milah and Rumpel's past is revealed a little bit more, and Cora hunts for a dagger. **


	9. Hide and Seek

**Sorry, I'm so behind on my schedule. I started my classes this week, and college work is time consuming and a bitch. I won't have as much time to write in this story, especially since I'm still working in my other one. I'll update in this story every two weeks. I'll try to update sooner, but it might be a little difficult. But I will finish this story, so no fear. **

**Also, this chapter gets a little dark. Maybe not as dark as some people are used to reading, but compared with the rest of the story, it's a little bit darker than average. **

**Hope everyone likes the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Regina began her search for her mother's spell book.<p>

She really had no idea where to start, but she knew she couldn't let her mother catch on to her plan. She had to be stealthy. Too bad for Regina, stealth wasn't one of her strong suits. Keeping secrets and being a bitch to her sister were, but not stealth. She wasn't very good at sneaking into or out of places, cue the reason why she was still stuck in The Dark One's castle.

Regina waited for her mother to leave the castle. Cora and Rumpelstiltskin had gone off to conduct a deal with someone who needed help slaying a dragon. Regina knew it was the perfect time to go on a seek and find expedition. Milah had told her that she would try to help, but that she had no idea either as to where Cora's book would be.

Regina searched through her mother's entire suite, bedroom and bathroom combined. She looked under beds, and pillows; inside drawers and cabinets. Regina knew her mother was too smart to just leave her spell book lying around the castle, but Regina searched high and low, and still had nothing to show for precious time spent.

She figured it was a last option, but she decided to look though Rumpelstiltskin's library. Maybe her mother would have tried to conceal the book amidst other books. Regina needed help, though. Milah offered her services, but Regina knew that the library was too extensive for just two people.

However, Regina knew of just one person that seemed to spend most of her time in the library, when not cleaning the castle.

"Belle?" Regina approached the brunette, while she was dusting down a cabinet. The other girl glanced Regina's way, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Belle asked, tucking her duster behind her back within her clasped hands.

Regina wrung her hands, nervous to get Belle involved. If her mother found out what Regina was doing, Belle would probably receive the brunt force of Cora's anger.

But Regina _really _needed help...and there was no way she was going to ask Zelena.

"I was wondering," Regina finally said, "if you could help me find a book in Rumpelstiltskin's library."

Belle's eyes lit up at the thought of spending her day wading through books. "Of course," she said at once. "Which book are you looking for? I might know where it is."

Regina laughed, hesitantly. It sounded more like she was gasping for air. "I don't think you'll know where it is, but I could definitely use an extra pair of hands to find it. I'm trying to find my mother's spell book."

Belle frowned, confused. "All right. I'll help."

Regina, Milah, and Belle spent the rest of the day scrounging through book after book. Sadly, Rumpelstiltskin didn't exactly have his books in order. Belle had begun alphabetizing them, but she hadn't gotten very far before The Dark One told her that she could read the books, but she couldn't 'mess' with them. He liked his system the way it was.

Which meant chaotic and disorganized.

Regina hefted a book into her arms, grunting at the weight of it. "If anyone should need a book on frog's breath, and other smelly creatures, let me know," Regina muttered, placing the book back on the shelf, her nose wrinkling with disgust. "Because it seems to me that's all Rumpelstiltskin decided to place in his library." She turned towards Belle, who was flipping through a book on fairies. "How do you find anything interesting to read in this place?"

Belle glanced up, pausing mid-flip. "There are a lot of books in here that are interesting." She turned her eyes back to the book in her hands. "Albeit unconventional," she murmured.

Regina chuckled, her eyes roaming over the stacks of tomes. Her method for finding the book seemed to be to pull one down randomly and start flipping through it until something about spells popped out at her. Regina figured that it was pointless, but she had to try _something_.

At that moment, Regina squinted, stepping over a stack of books on the floor, to see a huge tome that read _The Mysteries of Magic_ on the spine. She grabbed it, knowing that it would be too good to be true. She seriously doubted her mother would place her spell book in another book about magic...but maybe that's why. It was too obvious.

Regina quickly opened the book, and slowly turned each page. She almost bypassed one page, when Regina felt a difference. The page was thicker than the others. Regina stared at it curiously, turning the page back and forth, until she finally moved her fingertip _between _the page. There was a fold in it. She carefully peeled the piece of paper apart to reveal two separate pages.

And in between those pages, was a fold of papers that had writing on them. Writing that resembled a list of spells.

Regina grabbed the pages, and looked through them. Her heart started to race, when she saw the handwriting. She easily recognized it as her mother's.

So her mother's spell book wasn't exactly a _book, _but pieces of paper meshed together. Regina held the pages against her chest, quickly rounding a case to see Milah, who was sorting through a stack of books.

"Milah," Regina said, breathlessly. The older woman turned around, lifting her eyebrows. Regina thrust out the pages in Milah's direction. "I found it. Pages of my mother's spells." She couldn't keep the smile off her face nor hide the glee in her voice.

Milah sighed in relief, dropping the huge tome she was holding. It fell, sparking up a load of dust when it hit the ground. Apparently Belle hadn't swept the floors. Milah took the pages, flipping through them.

"My mother might have a spell in here to aid in our escape." Regina nodded at the stack of papers. "And then we'll finally be free of this place." The two woman shared a smile and hugged each other. "I should probably go tell Belle that she can stop looking," Regina said, pulling back.

Regina went to find Belle, rounding a bookcase to slam into the smaller girl.

"Ooof," Regina said, stepping back, rubbing her hip where it slammed into the book in Belle's hand.

"Sorry," Belle muttered.

Regina frowned at Belle, taking in the other girl's appearance. Belle was flushed, and ducking her head so she couldn't meet Regina's eyes. She held the book in her hands tightly to her chest. Regina wondered what Belle had been doing, but the brunette seemed embarrassed, so Regina wasn't going to ask.

Regina nodded towards Milah. "We found the book, so you can stop looking." Belle nodded, looking like she really wanted to run away from the library. "Thanks for your help," Regina said, giving Belle a smile.

Belle nodded again, _really _looking like she wanted to bolt right from the library.

Regina tilted her head. "Are you all right, Belle?"

Belle nodded a third time, compressing her lips in a thin line. She kept ducking her head; Regina could hardly see her face.

Regina nodded as well, slowly. "All right." She pointed at the book. "I'll leave you alone with your book." That only made Belle turn a deeper shade of crimson. Regina did not understand what was going on with the other girl, but then she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Belle finally scurried away, still clutching that book.

Regina just shook her head.

What Regina didn't know was that, as she was finding Cora's spell book, Belle was finding a book of her own.

She was still confused by her dream the other night, and wanted more answers. She had no idea why she imagined herself in Rumpel's arms, and so intimately. She briefly wondered if Rumpelstiltskin did something to her dreams, magic related. He had a lot of power and liked to tease her, she wouldn't put it past him to manipulate her.

Belle didn't think he would do something like that however; _and_ he seemed very surprised when she told him about her dream. Belle was half tempted to ask him if he put a spell on all the rooms, to cause strange, outrageous hallucinations. Why Rumpelstiltskin would do that though, Belle had no idea, but she figured that wasn't the case either.

Belle was slowly starting to realize that her own subconscious might_ just_ have conjured that dream on its own, and she _really _wasn't ready to face that.

Belle decided that she wanted to understand more of what happened in her dream. She had taken a peek at a 'romance' novel that had belonged to one of her maids, but hadn't read too much of it. Belle was hopelessly confused and needed clarification for her mental state of being that night.

She browsed through the library until she found a book that mentioned 'lovemaking.' She pulled it from the shelf, blushing when she saw the cover of two bodies intertwined. Belle almost wanted to giggle at the idea of Rumpelstiltskin having a book on _sex_ in his library. She imagined him studiously studying it, wearing spectacles and licking the tip of his finger to flip through pages, and fought back a laugh. Of course, when she imagined him studying a book about intimacy, it reminded her of the skill he possessed in her dream. Belle had no idea if Rumpelstiltskin would actually act that way in real life, but in her dream, he sure seemed to know what he was doing.

Though, he_ did_ have a wife and mistress. Belle figured he had some practice in the act of lovemaking. Of course, thinking of Rumpelstiltskin 'making love,' just made her want to bury her head in a bucket of snow to dissolve the heat from her face. As to why she would even be thinking of Rumpelstiltskin in _that _way, still confused her. The entire situation was alarming... and exciting.

Belle also remembered later that day when it seemed to her that he was about to kiss her. Belle had no clue how she was going to act. Wondering if she was going to let him kiss her, or not, though she didn't think she could handle him kissing her. She wanted to be clearheaded in her feelings for the man before anything happened between them. So she had decided to tease him, and pull away, even though it slightly saddened her that he hadn't pulled her back to him.

But, like always, those thoughts just confused her more.

So here she was, flipping through a book on the topic of sex. She was extremely curious. She felt her face getting warmer and warmer as she continued looking through the tome. Some of the...sexual... acts were written in detail. _Very_ descriptive detail.

And the pictures... well, those seemed pretty accurate as well. Belle had to resist the urge to fan her face, it was so warm.

She then heard voices talking and remembered that she was in the library, not alone. She quickly shut the book, and started to leave, when she ran into Regina. Belle had to suffer through agonizing embarrassment, while Regina spoke with her. Belle just wanted to leave the library and hide the book beneath her bed.

Where she would study it more later that night.

Thankfully, Regina let Belle go, shaking her head in confusion. Belle didn't blame the other girl.

She was extremely confused herself, if she hadn't mentioned that already.

* * *

><p>"<em>...And they lived happily ever after." Milah closed the storybook she was reading to her three year old son, Baelfire. He was tucked into his bed, the sheets up to his chin. His dark hair was so much like hers, but his sneaky little grins were more reminiscent of his father. <em>

"_More, Mama," Bae begged, reaching out a little hand to touch the book. She lifted his fingers to her mouth and gave them a kiss._

"_Not tonight, baby boy. You need your rest." She reached down and kissed his head, smoothing back his hair. She left the room after he had fallen asleep, and went to her husband. He was in the drawing room, composing a letter. _

_Milah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. Rumpelstiltskin hummed in pleasure, turning in his seat to smile at his wife. _

"_How's Bae?" Rumpel asked, reaching a hand to push back a strand of her hair. _

"_Asleep," she whispered. _

"_With peaceful dreams, no doubt," he murmured. Rumpel stood up and wrapped Milah in his arms, bringing his lips down to touch hers. They had been married for the past three years, raising their child in a quiet little cottage by the sea. Milah had wanted to be alone with her husband and son, away from the prying eyes that judged her for consummating her relationship with Rumpel before marriage. She was starting to show on their wedding day, and some people, mostly her mother, did not take a liking to that. Milah got the hint when she saw her mother's obvious sneers of disapproval. _

_Some might call it a waste to spend Rumpel's money on a little cottage in a tiny village, and not on a larger mansion. Goodness knows that he had enough money for multiple castles. But all Milah wanted was space, and her two favorite men. _

_As they kissed, Milah felt a desire build up in her. It was a little more difficult for them to spend time...alone...together when their son was around. He usually woke up in the middle of the night, preventing any late night 'alone' time her and her husband wanted to partake in. _

_Rumpel reached a hand to her backside, causing her to jump. He pulled back from the kiss, smirking. She laughed, swatting him on the arm. _

"_Behave," she admonished him. _

"_I always do," he replied, but his hand remained where it was. She rolled her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him again, when a banging on their door caused them to jump apart._

"_Order from the King," a voice called out. Milah gave Rumpel a questioning look. He frowned, pulling on a robe, and opened their door. Soldiers were lining around their cottage, and neighboring houses as well. Men were beating on doors, causing people to come out and investigate the situation. _

_Milah heard Bae crying, and rushed up to him. He had woken up from the incessant pounding on the door, and was now crying and holding out his arms for his mama. Milah quickly picked him up, and hurriedly went back downstairs. She shushed and bounced her son to be quiet. He finally settled down, and leaned his head on her shoulder. _

_Milah went outside, where Rumpel still stood, and listened as a soldier, a commanding officer by the look of his armor, called everyone in the village to attention. _

"_We have been called here to issue a new decree," boomed the voice of the soldier. He sat steadily on a horse, staring down his nose at everyone. "The King is having trouble conceiving with his wife. The Queen has become sick, and is well on her way to death. The King is looking for a new fertile woman to carry on his lineage." The soldier glanced around the tiny village. "We have been roaming the villages, looking for women fit for the King. He has sent soldiers, us," he waved a hand indicating him and his men, "to bring back as many woman as we see fit for him."_

_Many of the villagers gasped. Milah clutched her son closer in her arms. Rumpel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _

"_And the women have to be willing, yes?" asked another man from the village. He was holding onto his wife. _

_The head soldier sneered. "No, the King doesn't care."_

_Gasps and cries were heard throughout the village. Milah turned frightened eyes on her husband. _

"_What do we do?" Milah asked, nodding at Bae. "These men will be able to tell I'm fertile. Don't let them take me."_

_Rumpelstiltskin nodded, eyes determined. "You're not going anywhere." He rolled his shoulders back, and stepped forward. The soldier immediately noticed him. _

"_Well, would you look at that," the soldier laughed. "A short, little, half man coming to be a hero?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Yes, actually." He raised his voice for the whole town to hear. "I am the Duke of Hanau, and I will not stand for you to take these women."_

_The soldier snorted. "The Duke of Hanau? He ran off with his knocked up mistress because he couldn't keep his cock in his pants long enough to wait for the wedding."_

_Rumpel stiffened, his smirk morphing into a glare. "Did you not just hear what I said?"_

_The soldier scoffed. "I did. And even if you _are _the Duke of Hanau, Hanau is a long ways away from here." He nodded at the other soldiers_. _"Start rounding them up." He also looked towards a lone figure at the back of the group, a man standing quietly, alone, a black robe swathing his thin frame, a hood covering his face. "You know what to do."_

_The man nodded, reaching out a hand. It prevented many of the men and women from moving. He seemed to have some sort of...power. Magic. _

_Cries and screams filled the air as soldiers began grabbing women and putting them in cages attached to carts. _

"_Rumpel!" Milah screamed, as the head soldier got down from his horse, and seized her. Bae started shrieking, clutching her neck even tighter. Rumpel felt the sensation of not being able to move lift off him, and sprinted towards them, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He couldn't run as fast as he wanted. _

"_Let me go!" Milah yelled at the man, struggling as he grabbed her around the waist. "I have a son!" _

_The man chuckled. "I can see that. At least that means you can bear children." He stared lewdly at her heaving bosom and terrified face. "And you're not too bad to look at. The King will have fun with you." _

"_Please no!" Milah begged, trying to hold onto her son. Rumpel was almost upon them, when the soldier grabbed Bae from her arms, and threw the little boy to the ground. He dragged Milah by the waist to one of the cages, tossing her in, and wrapping heavy chains around the bars over the door. _

_The soldier rapped on the metal, signaling it to depart."Let's get out of here, men. Time to get paid by our King."_

_Rumpelstiltskin wanted to run after his wife, but he saw his son on the ground, crying out in pain. He ran to the little boy, and scooped him up in his arms. Rumpelstiltskin had to watch miserably as his wife was carted away. _

_He slammed a fist on the ground, feeling angry tears spear his eyes. He was a Duke! A man of nobility, and those soldiers acted as if he was lower than dirt. He was going to get his wife back, and make those men pay. _

_But at that moment, his son cried out for him. It was at that instant, Rumpelstiltskin noticed the blood on his hand. _

_The hand that was cupping the backside of Bae's head. _

_Rumpelstiltskin cried out, holding his son tighter. He remembered seeing that fucking blasted soldier throw his son to the ground._

"_Bae?" he asked, shakily. The little boy's eyes started to close, his breath wavering. "Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin wasn't about to let his son die. "Help! I need help. I need a physician. My son!" _

_But everyone else in the village was either on the ground crying, chasing after the carts, or dead themselves. _

_Rumpelstiltskin whipped his head back to look at Bae, as he felt his son's tiny fingers brush the front of his shirt. "S-son," he whispered, barley audible through the tears. "Bae. No." He shook his head, not believing that his son was dying right before him, in his arms. _

_The little boy called out, "Papa? Mama?" and he stopped breathing. _

_Rumpelstiltskin let his tears fall, clutching his son closer to his body. Big, wracking sobs filled him, and his whole body shook. _

_After a few hours of sitting on the ground, outside his little cottage, holding the body of his son, Rumpelstiltskin finally stood up. He was going to get Milah back, and mourn his son. _

_But most importantly, he was going to make that fucking soldier pay for what he had done._

* * *

><p>Belle, after her late night of reading, woke to the sight of fresh snow outside. She smiled, excited. She always loved when it snowed. Her mother would take her to build snowmen, and have snowball fights. Other than reading with her, it was Belle's favorite time she spent with her mother.<p>

She quickly dressed, and put on a warm jacket and boots, practically running outside, ignoring the look Zelena gave her as she passed. Belle knew she had some cleaning to do, but she didn't think Rumpelstiltskin would fault her for taking a moment to bask in the snow.

Once she was outside, Belle started laughing, kicking at snow, enjoying the fluffiness and clean freshness of it. The best kind of snow to make a snowman. As she started rounding up snow into a huge ball, Belle had the funny idea to make the snowman resemble Rumpelstiltskin. He probably wouldn't appreciate a big, round snowman looking like him, which gave Belle more incentive to make it.

Once she finished placing the round mounds of snow on top of the other one, she went back inside to retrieve some objects. She bumped into Rumpelstiltskin as he was heading to his spinning wheel. He stared inquisitively at her.

"Where were you this morning, dearie?"

Belle blushed. "Uh, outside...building a snowman."

He frowned. "Now, why on earth would you be doing that?"

She shrugged. "Because it snowed last night...and I just really wanted to play in it."

"You wanted to _play_ in snow?" He sounded doubtful.

Belle blinked. "Well, yes. I love snow."

"Then why are you in here, if you want to be outside so much, _playing _in snow?" He crossed his arms.

She rubbed her neck, sheepishly. "I came inside to get some things to decorate the snowman. I wanted him to look like..." She paused.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Look like what, dearie?"

She ducked her head. "You."

He paused himself, thinking. Then he laughed. "Me?"

Belle smiled a little. "Well, yes. I thought it would be funny."

"Oh, it is, little maid." The Dark One nodded. "But I was laughing at _you_. Why would you want to make a snowman look like me? How are you going to even achieve that?"

Belle shrugged again. "I was going to find something red for him to wear, to resemble one of your vests. I was also going to search for...well I don't really know," Belle admitted. "I was just going to look around the castle until I found things that made me think of you."

He just stared at her as if she was insane, then he rolled his eyes, waving a hand. "Go along, dearie. Find what you will." He started to turn to his spinning wheel, when Belle called out to him.

She fumbled with her hands. "Would you like to help me?"

He blinked. "Help you with what?"

She lifted her arms and threw them back to her sides. "With my snowman, of course."

He snorted. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because it's fun," Belle said, simply.

He shook his head. "I don't do fun, dearie." He started to turn away.

"Please?" Belle asked, softly. When he looked back at her, he saw that she was giving him pleading, large, pathetic eyes. Rumpelstiltskin thought she was too irresistible for her own good.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "What do you need?" Belle squealed, happy that he was going to help. She was also happy for the fact that she'd _convinced_ him to help her. She felt extremely smug about that. She felt even more smug after he slumped in defeat.

But Rumpelstiltskin wasn't really complaining. He enjoyed spending time with Belle, and if building a snowman made her happy, he would help.

That drew him up short.

He wasn't one for doing things out of the 'kindness' of his heart, but he loved seeing Belle happy. He felt extremely satisfied about that. He felt even more satisfied after she reached up and hugged him. Before he could wrap his arms around her, however, she was already cruising away, looking for materials that would help make the snowman look like him.

He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

He decided that he really didn't like it, after Belle had finished.

The snowman was covered in a red cloth, strapped around his round middle section to look like a vest. Belle had covered the bottom half of him, in a black fabric, to resemble his 'leather pants' as she had said. She also placed brown colored noodles on his head to resemble hair. Belle was so determined to make the snowman look like Rumpelstiltskin, that she had actually cooked up noodles.

The Dark One shook his head in exasperation, and amusement. "Dearie, that looks nothing like me."

Belle was finishing sticking a wooden arm into the side of the snowman. "What do you mean? Of course it does!" She stepped back surveying her work.

Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand at the snowman. "It's too...round."

"Well, it's a snowman." Belle placed her hands on her hips. "He's supposed to be round."

"Yes, but I'm not."

Belle acquiesced by nodding her head slowly. "True, but look at his hair. It's just like yours."

Rumpelstiltskin fingered his own hair, looking at a strand. "You used noodles, little maid. I'm not sure if I'm to be insulted or completely horrified that you think my hair looks like that."

Belle laughed. "Fine, so he doesn't _really _look like you."

He snorted. "Well, what did you expect, dearie? It's a snowman."

She quickly covered the snowman's ears, which were just two black rocks. "He can hear you, you know. You just hurt his feelings."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. "If I'm hurting the feelings of a snowman, little one, than we have more serious problems than the undercooked noodles you made."

Belle smiled, eyes alight with happiness. "My noodles are fine, thank you very much." He smirked, causing her to blush. "Don't be inappropriate, Rumpel," she scolded.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm doing no such thing. You insinuated too much." Belle blushed even harder, causing Rumpelstiltskin to recall the dream she had...and what happened after with Cora. His mistress's words still rang in his ears. How he was sheltering Belle, and not showing her his true colors. Well, he didn't want to show Belle his true self. She would run away screaming.

Though, when he was with Belle, he didn't feel like he was pretending. Sure she put him on edge with her teasing, but it felt...right. He still had his dark tendencies, but the light moments he experienced with his little maid didn't feel out of place. He was beginning to be torn in two, and he wasn't sure which side of him would win out in the end. But when Belle laughed and teased him, he felt a leaning towards...good.

And that worried him. He didn't want to lose his powers over some young girl, but he didn't want to lose the girl either.

He was pulled out of his reverie when a ball of snow hit him in the face. He jumped back, startled. He looked around to figure out what happened, when he saw the object of his growing frustration dart around a tree, laughing and holding onto a ball of snow.

He grinned darkly. If his little maid wanted to play, then she would figure out who she was playing with. He used magic to form his own snowball, and waited to sense where she was. She was still behind the tree. He decided to play dirty, and snapped his fingers, magically appearing in front of Belle.

She didn't see him at first, as she was turned away and staring towards the spot he had been standing previously. Belle finally noticed that he wasn't there any longer, and turned around to see him directly in front of her. She gasped, trying to run away, but not before he tossed the ball into her back. Not enough to hurt her, of course.

She squealed and laughed when some of the snow fell onto her neck. He snapped his fingers again to appear in front of her. She slammed into him, not expecting him to be standing there. Rumpelstiltskin's foot slipped on a patch of ice, and they fell to the ground, Belle on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from getting hurt.

They stared at each other a moment, both breathing heavily. Belle glanced down at their compromising position and blushed. Rumpelstiltskin had a soft expression on his face, as if he was regarding Belle to be the most scared being in the world.

"You don't play fair," Belle whispered, accusingly.

He smirked, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm The Dark One, dearie. It's in the rule book."

She giggled. Both of them were very aware that the other one wasn't moving. They just looked at each other, neither one moving closer but neither one moving away, until Belle finally mumbled, "You must be getting cold, lying on the ground." She extracted herself from his arms, standing up.

He couldn't lie: he was disappointed.

He sighed, standing up as well, brushing snow off his back. "We don't need you getting cold, either. We should probably go back inside." He pointed at her. "You still have chores to do."

She sighed herself. "This was a nice break at least," she mumbled as she started trudging back to the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin felt some guilt over making Belle continue her duties, but her cleaning duties were the only thing keeping the lines between them clear. If she was still his castle's caretaker, then she was here because of the deal they made, not because she wanted to be. The minute Belle resided in his castle for reasons other than being his maid, Rumpelstiltskin was sure the lines between them would become muddled.

Or even nonexistent.

And he wasn't sure what to make of that.

* * *

><p><em>After he buried his son the following day, Rumpelstiltskin started making his way to the King's castle. He hadn't bothered packing anything. He just took one horse, and left. <em>

_He was wallowing in grief and despair, so much that he didn't even care about his well-being. He just had to get Milah back. _

_As he rode through the forest, a beggar man jumped out in front of him, calling for help. Rumpelstiltskin reared back, pulling on the reins, his horse whinnying. He looked down at the beggar man, dressed in a black robe, with scraggly hair, asking for his help._

"_Soldiers," the beggar panted. "Soldiers took my wife."_

_Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Mine as well. I'm traveling to the King's castle to get her back."_

"_Oh, please. Take me with you." The man threw himself upon Rumpelstiltskin's horse, practically crying. _

_Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. "It will be quicker if I go alone."_

"_But you don't know what my wife looks like!" The man exclaimed. _

_Rumpelstiltskin didn't have the heart to tell the man that he was only going for Milah. He didn't know how to save the other women._

_When he didn't respond, the man's eyes became hard, gone were the tears. "You only plan on going for your own wife," he accused._

_Rumpelstiltskin looked around helplessly. "I'm only one man. I can't save anyone else. I'm sorry."_

"_What if there was a way to save them all?" The man's voice took on a determined tone._

"_What do you mean?" Rumpelstiltskin just wanted to hurry this conversation along and find Milah._

"_When the soldiers came and raided my village, they had a man with them. A powerful man."_

_Rumpelstiltskin frowned. "Like he used magic?" He remembered seeing a man who had used some powers to prevent the men from fighting back. _

_The beggar nodded. "Yes. Do you know who he is?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No," he said softly, feeling like he should have known._

"_He's The Dark One," the man said, ominously. _

"_The Dark One?" Rumpelstiltskin had never heard of him in his life._

"_He's the most powerful sorcerer alive. You saw what magic and power he could use. The King is controlling him to do his bidding."_

_Rumpelstiltskin shifted in his saddle."How? You can't control another person like that without magic, and I know the King doesn't posses any." _

_The beggar's eyes glinted. "Not if you're in possession of The Dark One's dagger."_

_Rumpelstiltskin lifted an eyebrow. "A dagger?"_

_The beggar pointed at him. "Whoever controls the dagger, controls The Dark One. It's the sorcerer's one weakness. No one as powerful as him could be completely invincible. It would go against nature."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, squinting at the other man._

"_If you can get the dagger, then you can control The Dark One. You can force him to help you get your wife back, and mine as well."_

"_Well, where is it?" Rumpelstiltskin knew the idea sounded good in concept, but he figured it wouldn't be that easy._

"_In the King's castle, in his Great Hall, behind a tapestry."_

"_How do you know all this?" Suspicion crept into Rumpelstiltskin's mind. _

_The man shrugged."Because I used to work as a kitchen boy in the King's castle. I saw where he pulled out the dagger to command The Dark One, and where he hid it. Easy to see a lot when no one else sees you."_

_Rumpelstiltskin entertained the notion that this man was lying to him, but he was beyond reasoning. He was acting on impulse. _

_And the thought of getting Milah back made everything worth it. He would do anything in his power, whether it be stupid or crazy to find her. He didn't know exactly where the King was keeping the woman._

_But he did know where a certain dagger was. That, in his moment of despair, sounded good enough. _

_He rushed off to the castle, the beggar man behind him in the saddle. _

_Getting into the castle wasn't too difficult, unsurprisingly. Rumpelstiltskin had visited before, and knew secret passageways into the building. He and the beggar man quickly entered through a corridor by the stables. Once they were inside the castle, getting inside the Great Hall would be more difficult. _

_And searching for the dagger, even more difficult. _

_But luck was on their side. The King had called a meeting into his throne room to discuss which women he would choose to bear him sons. Rumpelstiltskin just hoped they weren't too late. _

_He and the beggar entered the Great Hall, seeing no one around. They searched behind tapestries, despairing a little when he didn't feel anything until something cool touched his hand. He reached around the cloth to pull out a dagger. On the surface of the metal was written a name._

_Zoso. _

_Rumpelstiltskin frowned, rushing to the other man. "I found it. What do we do now?"_

_The beggar looked relieved. "We summon him, by calling his name." He nodded at Rumpelstiltskin to do the honors. _

"_I..summon thee, Zoso," Rumpelstiltskin chanted, haltingly. When nothing happened, he repeated himself. "Nothing's happening."_

_The beggar chuckled. "You can't summon The Dark One if he's already standing in front of you."_

_Rumpelstiltskin's heart stopped cold. He glanced sharply at the other man, who was leaning casually against a wall. Realization crept into him."You're The Dark One. Zoso." Rumpelstiltskin knew all this had been to good to be true._

_The man nodded, smiling, showing his off blackened teeth. His appearance started to change from a man to a...well still a man, but more unusual. His skin became more green with a golden tint, his eye's yellow. _

_Rumpelstiltskin stepped back, worried. Then anger set in. "You tricked me," he seethed. "You wanted to get your dagger back, and had me do the dirty work. You weren't going to help me."_

_The Dark One raised his hands, and shrugged. "What do you expect from The Dark One?"_

_Uncontrolled, dark, anger whirled through Rumpelstiltskin. He had never felt so furious in his life. His son's death. His wife's kidnapping. And now he stood face to face with a man that had tricked him. A monster. _

_He looked down at his hand clenched around the hilt of the dagger, and lifted the blade slowly. Zoso's eyes narrowed until they became slits. Rumpelstiltskin remembered the words Zoso had told him about whoever controls the dagger. _

_Well, Rumpelstiltskin didn't care about that. He didn't want to control anybody. He just needed to take his anger out on somebody. It just so happened, The Dark One got in the way. Rumpelstiltskin slammed the dagger into the chest of The Dark One, panting as Zoso fell to the floor. He never had any murderous tendencies before, but knowing that Zoso helped his wife get taken made Rumpelstiltskin despise the man. _

_He pulled the dagger back savagely, feeling a spark of joy at seeing Zoso gasp for air as blood filled his lungs. _

_But Rumpelstiltskin didn't feel happy for long when Zoso started laughing. He felt a sharp pang of pain enter his chest, worry and something not easily recognizable. He grabbed the front of Zoso's robes, and shook the man, making his head rattle against the floor. "What is so funny?" he demanded. _

_Zoso continued laughing, as the strange color left his body. He started to resemble the beggar Rumpelstiltskin had met in the woods. "You," Zoso managed to say. "You think killing me will solve all your problems?" His voice was thin, straining to make himself clear as his life began to slowly fade. "My power has to go somewhere. I'm immortal otherwise. No other blade can kill me." He laughed harder at Rumpelstiltskin's confused expression._

"_What do you mean?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered. _

_Zoso stopped laughing. "You're the new Dark One. You'll get used to it." He started chuckling again, as the last breath left his body. He slumped to the ground, eyes staring off at nothing._

_Rumpelstiltskin's heart was beating extremely fast. He felt like he could hardly breathe. He let go of Zoso's robes, noticing a shift in his body. He slowly lifted his hands, dread forming in his heart, as the shade of his skin shifted to a more speckled green and gold than the usual sun kissed color. _

_He quickly dropped the dagger from his palm, bending over in pain. The transformation stunted him, preventing him from moving much. Once the pain ended, he was able to straighten up. _

_He looked back at the dagger on the ground, bending to pick it up, horror creeping into his chest. His reflection in the blade showed a man he had never seen before. A hideous man, with glowing eyes, and stringy hair. He could only stare in abject horror at the writing on the blade in large, black letters. _

Rumpelstiltskin_, his name, proudly displayed on the side. He still didn't fully understand the meaning of all this, but one thing was clear._

_He had become The Dark One._

* * *

><p>After Cora had returned to the castle, Regina was careful to keep the spell book a secret. Regina spent hours late at night ciphering through the pages until she finally found one that spoke of a teleportation spell.<p>

She quickly rushed to Milah and Belle to show them what she'd found. In that moment, Regina knew it was her time to escape.

Belle, though, was adamant about staying.

"Why?" Regina was confused.

"Because I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin," she said, tossing her arms by her sides. "If I break that deal, then my family and land could be in jeopardy."

Regina knew she couldn't argue on that. Belle promised to keep their secret though, and left to give the women time to prepare.

Regina looked squarely at Milah. She held out her hand for Milah to grab. "Ready?"

Milah nodded. "I've been waiting a long time to get out of here."

Regina repeated the words...and nothing happened. She frowned, repeating the spell. Again, nothing happened. No transporting to a different land. No smoke encircling them. Nothing.

Regina knew she hated her magic lessons, but she hadn't thought she was this bad at conducting spells. She threw the pages on the ground, feeling tears spring up in her eyes. Milah looked disappointed, but rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I don't understand," Regina muttered. "Why didn't it work?"

Milah shrugged sympathetically. "Not sure, Regina." She bit her lip, hesitating. "I wonder..."

Regina wiped a tear from her eye. "What?"

Milah took in a deep breath and sighed. "I wonder if it was all a fake."

Regina frowned. "What, do you mean it's not my mother's spell book?"

"Would Cora really leave her spell book, lying around for anyone to find?"

Regina's eyes bugged out. "What do you mean, lying around?! It was tucked nicely away in between a page in a book. It wasn't all that easy."

"I know," Milah said, agreeing. "But Cora is smart. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother planted fake spell books if anyone went snooping."

Regina sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?" She rubbed her forehead vigorously, mad at herself for not guessing. She squinted at Milah, who was still rubbing Regina's arm. "How are you so calm about all this? You can't get out either."

Milah smiled, pathetically. "I've had a lot of disappointments in my life. What's one more? You get used to them after a while."

That just made Regina feel worse.

* * *

><p>While Regina had been on a mission to escape, Cora had been on a mission for power.<p>

She knew that her daughter had stolen her 'spell book.' Cora had enacted it with a spell, signally her if anyone took it. Of course, Regina didn't have the _real _spell book. Cora's real one was locked away in her vault, where she kept all the hearts she took.

The only thing that worried Cora was that Regina was her daughter. Regina was smart, smart enough to find her mother's false book. Surely she could find the real one, and Cora didn't want Regina finding her vault. That would just cause too much discord and a list of never ending difficulties in Cora's life.

So, while Regina was eluding her mother, Cora was trying to keep Rumpelstiltskin from discovering her plan.

She wanted to get her hands on his dagger. She wanted the power. And mostly she wanted to keep Rumpelstiltskin away from his little distraction. Cora wanted his attention on herself, which brought her immense power from their relationship.

Now that she was losing that, her only conclusion was to find the thing The Dark One loved the most. She normally wouldn't have searched for his dagger, having a respect for him, but present circumstances drew her to drastic measures. All she had to do was find where he was keeping the damn blade. Rumpelstiltskin was paranoid about his power, so Cora knew it wouldn't be easy to find his dagger. That man would have it locked up tight where no one could get at it.

Thankfully for Cora, she had been practicing magic without Rumpelstiltskin knowing about it. Through her determination, and observation, she discovered that elemental magic was much more powerful than internal magic. Drawing power from oneself tended to weaken the magic user, but drawing from the earth, gave strength. Cora was just learning fully how to harness that kind of magic.

She was hoping that her newfound sense of power would help her locate the dagger.

But that son of a bitch was good at hiding it.

She growled in frustration, after using her magic to open any secret hideaways, or protection spells Rumpelstiltskin could have used to hide his dagger. She knew he didn't keep it on himself. She had torn off his clothes enough times to realize that. Cora also knew Rumpelstiltskin wasn't stupid enough to hide it underneath his bed, or in his top drawer, unlike Regina who had searched her room. Cora, while Regina was good at placing things back exactly as they'd been, could tell when her things had been disturbed. She was a little disappointed in her daughter for even considering that she would hide her spell book underneath her bed. That was so cliché, and predictable.

Cora wasn't trying to draw too much attention to herself, during her search. She couldn't look in Rumpelstiltskin's laboratory, as he was always in there. And, like herself, would notice if his objects had been toyed with. In frustration over her lack of knowledge, Cora headed back to her chambers, hoping a little rest would help her with the hunt.

She passed Zelena on her way, who quickly ran out to greet her mother.

"Hello, Mother." Zelena smoothed down her hair, trying to look her best in her mother's presence.

Cora sighed. "Hello, Zelena."

Zelena frowned. "You look tired."

"I am," Cora nodded. "Been looking for something all day."

Zelena's eyes glinted with curiosity. "For what?"

Cora paused. "I can't tell you. It's private."

Zelena pouted. "How come?"

Cora tried to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. Zelena could be so nosy. "Because I don't need you telling on me to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Why would I do that?" Her daughter looked extremely hurt. "Mother, what is going on?"

"I cannot tell you, Zelena!" Cora snapped. "It's none of your business."

Zelena's bottom lip started to quiver. "But maybe I can help you."

Cora sighed again, feeling guilty. She wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I know you can, but I have to do this on my own." She stroked Zelena's back, soothing her.

Zelena pulled back, wiping away a few tears that had escaped. "Maybe you can be vague. I can still try to help, without you telling me what it is that you're looking for."

Cora nodded, slowly. "All right. It's a magical object, which will be difficult to obtain."

"Does it have a protection spell on it?" Zelena clearly felt better helping her mother. Cora realized that she should have included her oldest daughter in her life more. Any mother could tell when her child was hurting. It brought Cora some happiness, knowing that she could make her daughter feel better.

"I'm not sure," Cora admitted. "Though, knowing who owns the object, it probably does. It's hidden away somewhere."

"Have you looked everywhere it could possibly be?"

"No," Cora admitted as well. She was starting to feel incompetent. "It's a difficult object to find, or get my hands on."

"Maybe it's hiding in plain sight," Zelena suggested.

Cora paused, thinking. "Hiding in plain sight?"

Zelena shrugged. "Yeah, if the object is easy to hide, but difficult to find, it's probably hiding in plain sight, so that way you can't see it easily, and you think too hard."

Cora stared at her daughter, rather impressed. She couldn't believe it was _Zelena _who offered this advice. Her daughter surprised her. Cora guessed that she had been underestimating Zelena. The girl was smarter than she realized, or too simple minded to not think elaborately enough. Cora wasn't sure which.

But that didn't matter, because the minute Zelena said those words of wisdom, Cora had a strong feeling as to where Rumpelstiltskin's dagger could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that doesn't sound good. Well for Rumpelstiltskin anyway. I'm sure for Cora, it's like Christmas morning. <strong>

**That's not the end of Rumpelstiltskin and Milah's back story, if anyone was wondering. There is still more to tell. And poor Bae. :( That was tough to write. Killing a toddler is no fun. **

**Upcoming: A confrontation with Cora, more Belle and The Dark One cuteness, and Belle continues making snowmen that look like Rumpelstiltskin. (Not really, but she wants to. I don't think Rumpelstiltskin will let her.)**


End file.
